Through the Eyes of a Child
by leggylover03
Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 1

The year had started out a lonely one, filled with the quiet souls of Imladris going from task to task without any joy, without any of the love for Arda they once had shared; however, this was not the case any longer. Estel Elrondion ran throughout the halls now, his joy filling all those whom he came into contact with, for no one could resist the three year old and his boundless energy. He had brought the light of innocence and joy back into the dreary halls.

"Ada!" Elrond heard, as the small adan came to a skidding halt near his study. As he opened the door, he came face to face with Estel, smiling up at him. His face was covered in blueberry pie, but his eyes held the glow of one who knew not that he had done wrong. "Ada, will you tell the cook to stop chasing me?"

Elrond chuckled and picked up Estel, walking into the study and shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the balcony, pulling a cloth from his robes as they sat down on the bench outside. "Why is the cook chasing you, Estel? Could it be that you have eaten the blueberry pie she made for dinner?"

"I ate it because it smelled so good, Ada. Isn't she happy that her cooking is good?"

"I think she would be pleased to know that you find her desserts to be irresistable."

Elrond held the small boy in his arms and they talked of the different birds and plants they saw below in the garden. Elrond enjoyed these times most of all, for it helped him forget the pain in his heart over the loss of Celebrian, who had sailed.

True, Estel helped ease this pain for him, but the twins were the ones who Estel had truly helped. They, before, were slowly fading, their hearts heavy with revenge and gloom. Now they spent most of their days playing with Estel and showing him all of the world around them. Even Glorfindel and Erestor, who claimed to be beyond the childish games, could be secretly found playing hide and seek with Estel.

Sighing, Elrond got up from the bench to go and find the cook and quell her desire to behead the child. Estel remained out on the balcony, for he had fallen asleep, but Elrond did not worry, for Elladan had come into the study as he left, and his son was now watching over the child, like a mother hen over her chicks.

That night at dinner, the cook glared as she placed a new bluberry pie on the table, and Estel squealed with delight over it. He ate all of his food, even the spinach, which he claimed might, in fact, make him spew the contents of his stomach.

They spent an hour in the Hall of Fire listening to songs, but again the feeling surged up in Elrond. He loved his sons, all three of them, but his love for Celebrian was overshadowing all else. Arwen he had lost, too, when her mother had sailed, for the pain of staring at places once filled with Celebrian's laughter had been to much for her. She now resided in Lothlorien, where at least the memory of her mother still lingered in the image of her grandparents. Grabbing the now sleeping Estel from a chaise, he bid his sons good night and carried Estel to his room.

Estel wrapped his arms around his Ada's neck as they walked up the flight of stairs leading to his room, and, as Elrond laid him on the bed and removed his shoes, Estel awoke.

"Ada, you will not leave me will you?"

Elrond knew the painful memory of the orc attack that killed Arathorn and Gilrean was still fresh in the child's mind. It did not show on his face during the day as he played with his brothers, but his dreams at each night brought all of it back to him.

"I will not leave you, Estel, until you are grown," Elrond said. He knew Estel's destiny even now, but it was a long time before that would come to pass.

"I am only three," Estel said, holding up three small fingers. "It will be a long time before I am that big, Ada."

Elrond chuckled, "Yes, right now you are still my little boy."

He tucked the covers up around the small child and sat beside the bed until Estel drifted off to sleep. He knew in his heart he could never leave Arda as long as Estel was here. The child brought too much joy to him, and he loved him.

A/N: This chapter is short, but the next is longer. See you next Thursday with the new chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 2

6 months later...

"Ada, Elrohir and I would like to take Estel on a picnic. Do you know where he has gotten off to?"

Elrond looked up from the book he was reading to see Elladan. "Last I saw of your brother he was on the archery field watching Glorfindel instruct the elflings."

Elladan smiled and took off before Elrond could kill the notion of Estel leaving the safety of Imladris. He ran until he came near the archery field, knowing any sudden movement could have him with an arrow sticking out of his buttocks again. Quietly, he crept up on the archery field, but he did not see Glorfindel or any of the elflings.

What Elladan saw when he came upon the field was non other than Erestor. The advisor had been sent hours ago to give Glorfindel a message, but Elladan had assumed he was back in the comfort of the study he loved so much.

Erestor was in fact not in the study, but sitting with Estel, making chains out of the flowers in the field, while Estel placed a circlet he had made upon the advisor's head. Elladan wanted to laugh out loud at the scene before him, but he grinned evilly to himself and, instead, went running back to collect Elrohir to see the sight.

When he returned, his twin in tow, Erestor and Estel were no longer making the chains from flowers. Now Estel was brushing the advisors hair. Where the brush had come from, or why Estel had brought it along to the archery field, they did not know, but the temptation was too great to resist and the twins started walking toward the pair.

"Estel," Elladan said, "We have come to collect you for dinner."

Erestor's head jerked around and he found himself staring back into two pairs of glittering eyes. He knew this would not be something they could keep to themselves, and soon it would be known all over the House of Elrond.

"I assume I should prepare not to leave the study for a few days, lest I be ridiculed," he said to Elladan.

"Now why would that be, Erestor? Surely you do not think we would let this little secret out. It holds to much leverage right now. Perhaps you will help persuade Ada to let us take Estel on a picnic."

Erestor was thinking over the pros and cons of that, but any comments he would have made would have been drowned out as Estel squealed about a picnic and what they would be doing. Deciding he would rather try to convince the elf lord than endure Glorfindel's mocking comments for the next hundred years, he got up and followed the trio.

Dinner was bustling with conversation about Estel's upcoming birthday. It was only a week away and Elrond wished to give him a proper party. Estel himself was becoming quite proficient in the elvish language, even in his short time in Imladris. He was so good in fact that if he had pointed ears, one would mistake him for an elf in a conversation.

They no longer spoke in Westron at the table but instead spoke in elvish to make the adjustment easier for him, but away from dinner, they spoke to him in both. His studies with Glorfindel were filled with lore of elves and men, and Erestor was teaching him to write in the elvish script.

Elrond was brought from his wanderings when Elrohir spoke.

"So, Ada, we were thinking of taking Estel on a picnic after his birthday. Will you allow him to come?"

Elrond did not want to let Estel leave the gates of Imladris, and he told Elrohir of this. "I do not wish to let your brother leave the safety of Imladris. It is far too dangerous."

"Ada, we are not going far, only to the lake by the edge of the valley. Didn't you say we were the finest warriors in Imladris, besides yourself and Glorfindel?"

Elrond could not think of a comeback. He did think his sons capable of handling orcs and their like, so he came up with the next possible solution to Estel leaving his safety. "Estel knows not how to swim. It is too dangerous to take him near the lake."

Elladan looked over to Erestor, who was staring at the conversation.

"Erestor himself taught Estel to swim last week. Ask him if Estel knows enough of what he taught."

Elrond looked to his trusted advisor. Erestor also didn't want Estel to leave the confines of Imladris. Unbeknown to most, he adored the adan child and played with him little games that reminded the old elf of his own childhood, but he knew his secret was not safe with Elladan. "Aye, Elladan is correct. I taught Estel to swim last week. He is a fast learner and is able to swim for many minutes unaided."

Erestor hated himself for this. He didn't want Estel to go, and as he peered into the eyes of Lord Elrond, he could see the same fear in his eyes. The fear of letting the child, who had become precious to them all, out of their sight.

Elrond sighed deeply and dropped his gaze to his plate to hide his disappointment. "I can find no reason, then, not to let you go." His face hardened, though, after saying this, and he looked sternly at both twins. "I am trusting you will keep your brother safe. I want all three of you to return to me unharmed. It is against my better judgement to let you go, but I know you will watch over him as I would."

The yells were deafening. The whoops and squeals from the three lifted the somber mood in the room, and once again talk started of Estel's upcoming birthday. All had asked him what he wished, but the unselfish child only asked for a cake with candles he could blow out and make a wish on.

"In all the excitement I have forgotten to inform you three that Legolas will be coming the day after Estel's party. He should arrive by the night after. This should keep you from tarrying too long on your picnic."

The twins were very excited now. It had been three hundred years since last they had seen Legolas, but Elladan's face grew dark.

"Ada, does he know of Estel?"

"I thought it would be better to tell him in person, rather than to write about Estel in a letter. Do not fear, Elladan. Legolas' hatred for men will not keep him from seeing Estel as we all do."

Elladan thought for a moment. "You are correct, Ada. He had seen men in his passing in Bree, and he did not draw his bow on them. His hatred is real, but it is for men and should not be for a child."

They sat for many hours in the Hall of Fire that night. Estel even sang a song that Glorfindel had taught him, his sweet, childish voice giving a touch joy to the sorrowful tune. Again they had all asked him of what he wished, but again they got nowhere with their efforts.

Elrond knew the twins would keep trying to get something from Estel, but he already knew what Estel would be given. His own horse had given birth to a fine colt, not two months ago, and Estel had promptly named it Silme. When asked why he had chosen that name, Estel had told them all because he was shiny like the moonlight, so Silme had stayed as the colt's name.

When he tucked Estel in that night he realized he could never join Celebrian, not as long as Estel filled his heart with such childish joy. The child needed a father growing up, and Elrond had come to think of himself as Estel's father. Sure he was truly Aragorn son of Arathorn, but Estel had no recollection of him, except in dreams, and it was far to dangerous to reveal to anyone his true heritage. Until Estel was old enough he would give him all the love and attention the child needed, not that he minded because to him Estel was already his son, and forever would be.

A/N: See you next week Thursday for Chp. 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 3

The next few days were filled with the sound of laughter everywhere. Estel, it seemed, could bring out the best in people, and elves, too. Elrond had even caught the cook sneaking him sweets earlier in the week.

Right now he was busy watching Estel and the twins down in the gardens. What had started as an innocent game of tag was now an all out war. It seems the trees were off limits and the twins found themselves hard pressed to keep up with the child. Elrond had to cover up his laughter when Estel got a running start and felled Elrohir. It was times like these he wished to go and play with the twins, like when they were small, but he was Lord of Imladris, what would they think.

"You are spending too much time up here in this study. Why do you not go down and join your sons?" Glorfindel said. Elrond opened his mouth to protest, but Glorfindel cut him off quickly. "Yes, I know that you are the Lord of Imladris, but who says even you cannot have a bit of fun? Go now and play with him, for he will not be small forever."

Elrond stood and walked, head held high, looking most regal as he passed Glorfindel. That was until he made it out the door, then he promptly hoisted his robes in his arms and took off running to join his sons.

"Elladan, look out behind you!" Elrohir yelled, a bit too late as Estel flung himself on top of the elf.

This preceded to turn into a game of tickling, to which Estel was losing very badly. He could be heard asking for his Ada to help him in between gasps for air.

"Ada cannot hear you, Estel. He is in the study, and even his elven hearing can't hear from that far away."

The next thing that was heard was the battle cry of Elrond, and then an 'oaf' from Elladan as he was landed upon. The other inhabitants of Imladris stared as they passed by their lord rolling about the ground as if he were an elfling, but he did not care. He was content to have this time with his sons. Time that would soon melt away as Estel grew older. He would not confess to the bumps and bruises he found later, he only smiled at the twins as he spoke good night to them.

When he reached Estel's room the child was already in bed, under the covers and feigning sleep. Elrond tiptoed over, not making a sound, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know you are not asleep, tithen pen. What I do want to know is why you are so eager to go to bed, usually I have to promise two stories to get you here."

Estel poked his head out from under the covers. "Yes, but tomorrow is my birthday and I will be four! The faster I go to sleep, Elrohir said, the faster it will be here."

"Ahh, I see now your point. I suppose no story then, for you will want to get right to sleep."

Elrond moved to get off the bed, but before he could, two small arms clung to the sleeve of his robes.

"I am never too tired or sleepy for a story, Ada."

Estel crawled into Elrond's lap for the story of Luthien and Beren, for it was his favorite. He always seemed to fall asleep before the ending, but that was fine with Elrond. He glanced down and, sure enough, Estel was asleep, and he tucked him in and covered him up.

"Goodnight, Estel," he whispered, closing the door.

Elrond went to his own room and fell promptly to sleep. The time with his sons in the garden today was wonderful, but his whole body told him it had been far too long since last time he had played.

The dawn of the next day shined brightly through Elrond's window. It looked to be a perfect day and he hoped it was not only for the party, but also for Legolas' trip to Imladris. He wanted to go and have the cooks prepare Estel favorite breakfast, but when he made his way down to the kitchens, he found Estel's sitting on the counter, his face covered in strawberry jam.

"I see I am too late to ask for a birthday breakfast."

The cook bowed, "Lord Elrond, Estel has not eaten a proper breakfast, he simply could not resist having a taste of jam."

No sooner had Elrond scooped Estel from the counter and walked into the dining hall than Elladan and Elrohir came running in, their faces showing signs of worry.

"Ada..." but both of them stopped, laying eyes on Estel who was wiggling in his chair, trying to reach the tall stack of pancakes in the middle of the table.

He did not make it to the pancakes, for Elladan had grabbed him up from his chair. "We went to your room to get you, and you weren't there. We were worried, Estel."

Estel tried to get back to the pancakes, wriggling out of Elladan's arms and back to his seat.

"Why would you worry. I am four years old now. I am a big boy."

Everyone settled down into their seats, not being able to reason with the logic of a four year old. Breakfast went by quick, and all of them departed to get ready for the few chores they had before the party. Estel helped Elladan set up the table outside, and he even helped Elrohir hang the lanterns with the candles inside. He was not yet old enough to light them, but since it was noon, he did not need too.

"Come, Estel, it is time to get ready."

Elrohir took the child by the hand and led him inside. Estel, for the first time, did not protest about a bath, or even about having his hair brushed and braided. He was too excited. He could not wait for the cake. Last year they had not given him one. He spent the whole day crying, refusing to come out of his room. When his Ada and brothers came to tuck him in that night he explained to them about a cake, and they had promised not to forget the next year.

Together he and the twins walked downstairs and out the door. What waited for Estel outside was the biggest cake he had ever seen. Four layers of velvety white frosting, and upon a closer look, Estel could see small mounds of what he thought were girly flowers were indeed small mallorn leaves in gold colored frosting, and the name Estel was on the top with four small candles.

"Ada, thank you for the cake! But there are only four of us, we can't eat all this cake."

"Do not worry about that now, Estel, come blow your candles out."

Estel did blow them out and then he refused to tell his wish. It did not take him long to gulp down two pieces of cake followed with a glass of milk. Then he got up to speak to the cook, causing Elrond and the twins to stop and stare. Estel came back and sat down next to Elrond.

"Ada, since it is my birthday, can I do something we don't normally do?"

"What did you have in mind, little one?"

Estel face lit up with a smile. "I want to share my cake with everyone else. I sent the cook to give everyone a piece. Is that all right?"

"That is more than all right, Estel. You show great compassion for others, do not lose that trait ever."

Estel snuggled into his father's lap, but soon Elrond stood up.

"We did not know what to get you for your birthday, Estel, since you deemed it prudent not to tell us, so I have had to guess on what you would like."

"What do you mean, Ada?"

"Follow me, Estel"

Estel and the twins walked over to the barn, and Estel turned his head sideways, glancing at the door. "Ada?"

Elrond waved off whatever question Estel was forming and went inside. He came back out leading Silme and walked him over to Estel. "You are four now, and a boy needs his own horse; therefore, Silme is now yours to take care of."

Estel could express no words, the tears glistening in his eyes choking off all speech. He flung his arms around Elrond's neck, hugging him until sobs came.

"This is not a time for tears, Estel. I know Elladan has been teaching you how to ride. Come, let us see you ride him."

Estel spent the rest of the afternoon riding his new horse. They had instantly bonded, Silme seeming to know Estel would not harm him, and in return, he trotted around the yard.

When the four went inside, Glorfindel and Erestor were waiting in the dining hall. When the twins and Elrond came in holding Estel, they rose to leave, but Erestor was stopped as Estel wiggled out of Elrond's hand and went to grasp his. Next he grabbed Glorfindel's and led them both back to the table.

"You are both my family too, right?" Both elves shook their head yes. "If you are my family too then you should eat with us tonight."

Neither one could argue the principle of that, and they sat down to eat. Estel had hung onto Erestor's hand during dessert. When dessert was over, he followed his father and brothers down the hall to hear stories.

Both Glorfindel and Erestor followed and sat listening to the tales of long ago and the beautiful voice of Elladan as he sang the Lay of Luthien for Estel.

Estel had told his Ada he would be right back, and he returned minutes later and sat behind his father, legs on either side of him. He pulled from is tunic pocket a brush, and soon he was seen brushing Elrond's hair, undoing the braids as he did this.

"Estel?" Elrond said, turning around to face the child.

"Since when do you brush someone's hair?"

"I like brushing hair Ada. I even brush Er... hair." The cough from across the room had drowned out whose hair the child had been brushing, but the look of joy on Estel's face as he brushed his father's hair had him remaining quiet for the time being.

Elladan's song was now over, and still Estel kept brushing. He hadn't noticed when his father's head had lolled to the side, he had kept brushing right along, but the twins' snicker made him stop.

"Ro, look Estel has made Ada fall asleep."

True enough, Elrond had fallen asleep sitting on the floor, his head now in Estel's lap. Glorfindel motioned for all of them to be quiet, and he went over and picked up Elrond.

"Look, I made Ada pretty!" Estel said.

"Indeed you did, Estel, now I shall tuck him in and him in his nightshirt."

Estel kissed his father on his head as Glorfindel shifted him in his arms, and then the elf toted him off to bed. Estel was yawning at this point and the twins scooted him out of the Hall of Fire, leaving Erestor to sigh in relief that his secret was still safe.

The whole House of Elrond slept soundly that night, and it was a good thing, as the boys would be leaving early the next morning for Estel's first journey outside the protective grounds of Imladris.

A/N: See you next Thursday! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 4

"Do you have enough bandages?"

"Ada, honestly, what will we need bandages for? It is a picnic, not a scouting expedition."

"You are going, I presume, therefore, bandages are not all you will need. Do you have healing tea? Did you pack Estel's cloak?"

"Ada! You are worse than Erestor! He too asked me a thousand questions, and now you. We are going on a picnic, Ada, and we shall return before nightfall as Legolas is coming and I wish him to meet Estel."

Elrond didn't ask anymore questions, but he did sneak off and place bandages inside the picnic basket. He wrapped Estel's cloak around him twice even though the day was quite pleasant.

"Be good, tithen pen, and hurry back to me."

Estel smiled down at his Ada and hugged his neck before following his brothers out of the gates. The guards followed them for many yards past the checkpoint, but they eventually turned back.

"We are now free and clear, Elrohir," Elladan remarked, snorting about the guards.

"They have never followed us that far from Imladris before."

"We have never had Estel along before, now hush before he hears us," Elladan said, placing his hand to his lips as Estel's horse road closer to them.

"Glorfindel has taught you well, Estel. You ride with the ease of an elf."

Estel beamed up at this praise. He often was teased by the elven children for being human, and so elvenlike was his dream.

Soon they arrived at the lake and laid there blanket down on the grass, nearest to a tall oak tree. It would provide shade against the noonday sun while they went for a dip in the lake.

The air was filled with Estel's laughter as he tried to dunk Elrohir and ended up falling over the top of the elf's head. The surprise came when Elrohir went under as Estel's grabbed his leg.

"You jumped just like Erestor!" Estel giggled.

"I thought you were a creature taking a nip out of my ankle for lunch, nothing more." Elrohir said, his dignity wavering at being brought down by a four year old.

They played in the cool lake for an hour more before getting out and sitting down to lunch. It was a bountiful lunch, and Elladan had not missed the bandages rolling out onto the blanket, either.

"Estel finish your soup and then you can have dessert."

"I do not want soup; it is too hot outside for soup. Can't I have a sandwich instead?"

"You have the logic of an Istari, Estel. It is too hot for soup. I think Ada tried to pack everything in the kitchens. We have been eating for half an hour and the basket is still full."

When Estel laid down his sandwich for the honeydew melon, neither twin said anything to him. It was not often they all got away from the gaze of their father and a bit of mischief was always in order when they did.

"Perhaps a bit of sword fighting, Estel?" Elladan said, taking his sword from his horse.

"I never get to come down and watch you practice; will you really?" he said, eyes wide in anticipation of the answer.

The twins bowed deeply before him, sending Estel into another fit of giggles, but his face grew very serious as he watched the dance of the blades. They moved like water through a ravine, rapid, with the power to cause harm, and yet gentle like the wind that whipped Estel's hair about his face. The twins sparred for Estel for more than twenty minutes before Elladan finally fell down beside the boy, sweat glistening on his pale features.

"Can I hold your sword, Elladan?"

"Nay, Estel, my sword is too heavy for you to hold, but I shall let you hold my dagger if you promise to be very careful with it."

Estel nodded is head yes, but he did not see the fearful look in Elrohir's eyes, nor did he see Elrohir motion Elladan over.

"If Ada knew he was even touching your dagger he would have us cleaning the inside of the stables for months."

Elladan placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Elrohir, when have we not gone out of our way to defy Ada. It is but a dagger, and no harm will come to him."

"You better be sure Elladan because..." but his words were cut off by a growling noise to his right.

They had been so intent on their fun they had not seen the packs of wolves, and now many of them surrounded their little picnic site. Estel was still oblivious to them, his senses not as keen. Elrohir hesitated. Would it be better to call out to Estel, or would it scare the boy into running straight into the pack? With as much courage as he could muster, he called out to his brother and then pulled his own sword from the nearby horse.

Estel looked up as Elrohir shouted out to him, but he saw no cause for alarm and went back to staring at Elladan's dagger. He liked the way his brother's name was carved in elvish in the hilt of it and hoped one day soon he would have his own. So lost in the wonder of the blade was he that he didn't hear the commotion until too late.

"Dan! Ro!" he called out, seeing his brothers engaged in battle with no less than seven wolves. Estel had learned that these were dangerous creatures and ones to be feared. He shrank back as one neared him, forgetting he had a blade in his hand. The wolf sank his teeth into Estel, but Estel jerked away, bringing the blade across the wolf's face by accident and sending blood across his tunic and down his face. This seemed to bring out the savageness in the wolf and he lunged for the child, tearing the tunic completely off the boy. In seconds it was in shreds, but the wolf was dead, having landed on the dagger in Estel's hand.

Elladan wanted to get to Estel, but his efforts to fight his way to the boy were not going well. The sparring he and Elrohir had done earlier had tired them both and the furious attack of the wolves was relentless. Twice his sword had found it's mark, and the bodies of the slain had fallen at his feet, but already one had sunk it's teeth into his arm. This was not a good thing, as the wound was jagged, having ripped the flesh to the bone. He soon sank to his knees, blood loss making his mind whirl with gray. One last look he managed towards Estel, but he saw nothing more than a bloody wolf laying atop his little brother, and then he fell into unconsciousness.

A/N: See you next Thursday! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 5

Elrohir saw Elladan go down and knew he was their last hope. Only two wolves remained, but he was alone in the fight. He shouted out to Estel, but got nothing in reply, and this increased his worry tenfold. Estel was only a babe, a mere four years in Arda. He could not die, not now! Elladan plunged his sword through a wolf's chest and watched it fall into a heap, but his attention had lapsed, and the bite was savage.

Elrohir felt as the teeth sank into his leg, he felt them graze across the bone and fell to his knees in agony. This was the only opportunity the wolf needed, and he bared his blood stained teeth, peering at Elrohir's neck, thinking only of the feed. Elrohir let his head fall forward, sure of his fate. His sword had fallen from his hand when his leg collapsed beneath him, and now his body was too tired and worn from the battle to reach it. It was a sad fate and a single silver tear streaked down his dirty face. The last thing he felt was the body of the wolf landing atop him, making his head strike the root of the oak.

Estel had untangled himself from the wolf and ran towards his brothers, screaming for them to help. When he saw Elladan fall, Estel stopped dead in his tracks. Elladan was invincible. He was an elf and his big brother; he wasn't supposed to get hurt, but Elladan had fallen and now was not making a sound. Estel ran towards him, shaking him to wake.

"Dan, please wake up. Please, do not leave me here." But Elladan did not wake.

Estel tried in vain to for a couple more minutes before he started running towards where Elrohir had been. What he saw now made him stop once again. Elrohir, too, was on his knees, a wolf mocking his last brave attempt at courage. Estel's lips were moving but the scream was muted by his terror. Elrohir had now closed his eyes in defeat, waiting for the fatal strike of the wolf, but Estel had seen him. He knew an elf only closed his eyes in death or pain. Holding the dagger up high, he ran towards the wolf as fast as his little legs would carry him and plunged the elvish blade deep into his neck. The warg fell, but so did Elrohir.

Estel sat and wept for his brothers. He was too little to find his way home, and it was getting dark. He didn't want to be alone in the dark in the woods. Bad things happened then. Somewhere in his mind he still remembered that orcs who attacked those people, but who were they?

Estel didn't care. His Ada had told him to mount his horse should anything go wrong. Estel told his Ada he was being silly at the time, but now he knew his father's words were true. Estel walked back over to where Silme remained tied to the oak tree, but his legs were too small to reach the horse's mane to get up. He tried over and over and fell each time, until Silme lowered himself for the child to get on.

Estel took one last look as the horse trotted off back towards Imladris. He did not feel the blood oozing from his side, all he saw was his two brothers lying face down on the ground. The tunic, which had been ripped in many places by the wolf, now slipped from his back, easily falling across the horse. Estel, in his weakness, also fell to the cold hard ground beneath him.

Elrond had been pacing for hours now. His papers that he had meant to finish that day lay untouched on his desk.

"I should never have let him go," he said aloud to himself, but Erestor heard him and walked through the door.

"Would you keep him locked up here forever, my friend?"

"I would if it would keep him from any harm."

Erestor laid a comforting hand on his. "He is with Elladan and Elrohir. You will find no two more suitable to defend any foes that they come across. I assure you nothing short of disaster could keep them away from Legolas' arrival."

"Perhaps you are right my old friend. Forgive me for worrying, but I cannot help myself at times."

"Only a good father would worry, but, if my eyes are not mistaken, a horse nears the gates now."

Elrond ran from his study to go and greet his sons coming back home, followed by Erestor and Glorfindel. They too loved the boys like they were their own and often shared late night talks and snacks with each. Now all three of them stood on the doorsteps waiting for the approaching rider.

When the horse neared close enough, Elrond saw it was Silme, but where was Estel? His worries and concerns seemed to be rubbing off on Erestor and Glorfindel

"Perhaps he is riding with one of he others," Erestor said, but as his eyes scanned the horse, he spotted something laid across Silme's back. Pointing it out to Elrond, he watched in horror as Elrond pulled the torn and bloody cloak of Estel's off the horse.

Glorfindel gasped in shock as Elrond fell to his knees, clutching the cloak to his chest. It really was no longer a cloak, but mere shreds of the fine elven material covered in blood and bits of bone.

"Estel, No!..." Elrond screamed, and then he took off running into the house. Hastily Elrond packed a few things in a bag, throwing anything he could find as far as healing ointment in. Bandages were thrown in haphazardly, and then he shut the bag and headed for the door.

Glorfindel and Erestor had followed him and tried to convince him to calm down, as the tears were flowing unchecked down his face.

"Mellon nin, please let me go and search for the boys," Glorfindel said, grabbing his arm as he headed back down the hall.

Elrond snatched his arm away, but the hurt look in his eyes said all that needed to be said. When he finally made his way to the stables, Erestor stopped him.

"Lord Elrond, let us go and find them and bring them back."

Elrond rounded on his friend of many years and his advisor, while Glorfindel stood to his side.

"Why would I sit here, while the two of you go and search? I must go and find my sons and bring them home."

Glorfindel grabbed Elrond roughly by his shoulders, and it was only then that Elrond noticed the tears streaming from his face.

"We know not what we will find. Let us go and look for them. You stay here and wait in case they come home and are of need of help."

Elrond sagged beneath the strong hands, and it was Erestor who held him upright. Glorfindel had already mounted his horse and was placing the healing bags on it when they heard the shouts from the gates.

All three turned to see the commotion, their hearts lifting, hoping to see the boys returning, but only one figure was coming.

A/N: See you next Thursday! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child 

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 6

Elrond ran toward the gate, taking the distance in strides and stopping near the front gate. He flung it open and took off running across the courtyard. Part of him wanted to see who had returned; part of him didn't want to know. It was only one sole figure, and that meant two had not made it back.

As he neared, he could see the bloody image of an elf being helped along. An elf... that meant it could not possibly be Estel. Was it Elrohir or Elladan? As he drew closer, he saw the elf raise his eyes, and staring back at him was his son Elrohir. Elrond took his son from the guard and held him at arms length to see his injuries. They were many, but none that would prove fatal. He then asked the question most on his mind, "Where are your brothers?"

Elrohir's eyes filled with tears that fell unchecked down his face, and then he crumbled in his Ada's arms. "I tried, Ada! Elladan... he went down, and I tried to get to him, but the wolves were too many, Estel... Ada, I lost sight of him... I do not know what became of him."

Elrond picked Elrohir up and carried him to the healing ward, where he sewed up all of the gashes and gave his son a tea to help him sleep. Elrohir fought against the tea, begging to go out and look for his brothers, but Elrond had told him he would be of no use if he collapsed.

Once Elrohir was resting peacefully, Elrond left the room and went to his own. He pulled off his formal robes and pulled on a tunic, as he grabbed his sword and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, mellon nin?" Glorfindel asked, following the elven lord down the hall.

"I am going to find my sons and bring them home."

Glorfindel exchanged looks with Erestor. "Let us go and look for them. You stay here and tend to Elrohir; he will need you when he wakes."

"How can I stay while Elladan and Estel are out there? How can I sit idly by while they may be suffering or hurt? Tell me my old friend, how do you expect this of me?"

Glorfindel placed his hand upon the now shaking Elrond and waited until he quieted down before answering, "Let me do this, Elrond. Let me find out whether or not they live. Stay here with Elrohir, he will need you. I will bring your sons home to you, Valar willing."

Elrond faltered and was caught by Erestor before he hit the floor. "Bring my sons home to me, Glorfindel, bring them home to me be they dead or alive."

Erestor helped Glorfindel usher Elrond back to Elrohir's bedside and place him in the chair. The look of utter devastation on his face broke a piece of their hearts off, but they left him and went to search for his sons.

Estel awoke to find himself in woods he did not know. His arm was bleeding and, when he tried to move it, he screamed out in pain. Where were Elladan and Elrohir? Why was he here all alone, and how did he get here? He answered his own question when he looked to the wolf laying dead mere feet from him, Elladan's dagger sticking out of his throat. Estel knew right away that he was alone, and he curled his knees up, frightened, and began to weep.

Hours went by and the sun was beginning to fade in the horizon. Estel knew from his father's teachings that he should find cover before nightfall. Knowing he would need a weapon, he walked over to the wolf and tried to pull the dagger out. It took many tries, and he grunted and yelled out from the pain in his arm, but finally he wrenched the dagger free. Shivering from cold, he then wandered in search of somewhere to hide should more wolves come.

Estel staggered, blood still seeping from his arm and the cold winds of dusk chilling him to the bone. He couldn't find his cloak and had no idea what had happened to it, so he wrapped his arms around his chest and went on. As his legs wobbled from exhaustion, his eyes finally came to rest on a small thicket of bushes, and he crawled in for the night. Closing his eyes, the day finally came rushing back to him -- watching Elladan fall, and then Elrohir -- and Estel cried himself to sleep.

Erestor and Glorfindel had been searching for hours. They followed the path of the horses of the twins and Estel had left behind. Glorfindel looked the part, garbed in his warrior gear, his sword gleaming at his side, but Erestor one would think was someone along for the ride. Sure, he had a sword by his side as well; his face, though, was not one of a warrior, but of one drowning in sorrow. Silently he blamed himself for this all. He thought if he hadn't told Elrond of teaching Estel to swim, then Elrond would never have let the child come. Reigning in his sorrow, he bent his head down and helped to track the sons of Elrond that were still missing.

"Up ahead I see the leaves have been scattered. The feel of the woods is evil here." Glorfindel hopped from his horse, walked over to the scattered leaves, and found drops of blood. Instantly his heart lurched, but at a closer look he saw the blood was mixed with bits of fur. "This way, the battle goes north."

Erestor and Glorfindel walked on, following the trail of blood until they came to a clearing. The horse of Elrohir still stood over something, but the horse of Elladan lay slain amongst the bodies of many wolves. Glorfindel took off in a run toward the fallen Elladan, while Erestor stood guard.

"Elladan, speak to me," Glorfindel pleaded.

"Glorfy..where am I?" Elladan said, slipping back into the childish name for Glorfindel.

"Calm yourself, I am here, Elladan, but where is Estel?"

At the mention of his brother's name Elladan shot up from where he lay, a scream echoing from his lips at the pain. Soon he was trying to stand, but his legs crumpled beneath him, and Glorfindel had to catch him before he fell. Now he lay in Glorfindel's arms, gasping for breath.

"I know not where Estel is. He was battling a wolf... I could not get to him."

While Glorfindel tried to calm Elladan, Erestor searched through the bodies for some sign of Estel. Many bodies were overturned, all of them slain by an elven blade. He picked through clumps of fur that had been ripped from hides as the wolves turned on each other, trying to get a feed. As he passed Elladan's horse, he said an quick elvish prayer before moving on, and that is when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Erestor spotted something he did not want see. It was an elvish cloak, small in size and tattered to shreds. The pieces were covered in blood, and there was no sign of a body. Erestor screamed out, and Glorfindel was at his side in seconds.

Both elves peered down at the shreds, and both had the same terrifying thought that Estel has been devoured by the wolf that the cloak laid under, and that the little boy who brought joy into the House of Elrond was no more. Knowing Elladan needed the healing powers of Elrond, they walked back over, deciding not to tell him of their findings until later, and Glorfindel placed the tattered cloak inside his bag. He mounted up, and Erestor handed up Elladan, but he did not go and mount his own horse.

"Time is of the essence here, Erestor. Come, we must get Elladan back to Lord Elrond."

"You go back, take Elladan to his father. I will stay here and continue searching until nightfall."

"That is but a couple hours from now; your search will be futile. Come now with us, and we shall return with many warriors to search."

Erestor shook his head no. "I cannot leave as long as there is a chance of finding Estel."

Glorfindel hung his head. He knew by the cloak that the chances of finding Estel were slim to none, but he had not the heart to tell Erestor.

"I leave you to your search, mellon nin, and I shall return with many warriors in two days should you have not returned to Imladris by then."

Glorfindel trotted off with Elladan, while Erestor sighed deeply and began his search for the adan child he had grown to love. Yet he was now headed the opposite way, taking him further and further from the child now huddled in the thicket of shrubs.

A/N: See you next Thursday!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 7

Legolas rode through the forest on his way to Imaldris. He was excited about seeing the twins again, for it had been almost three hundred years since last he had seen them. The two realms of Imladris and Mirkwood were on shaky terms at best, but through it all, the twins and Legolas had remained great friends.

He was contemplating what new pranks he and the twins could pull on an unsuspecting Erestor when his horse stumbled over something. Looking down, Legolas saw the body of a wolf and, at a better glance, the bodies of many wolves. Grabbing his bow and notching an arrow, he dismounted from his horse and wandered through the carcasses. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear the trees and the evil they spoke of.

Body after body he flipped over, and he noticed all had been felled not by an arrow, but by a blade -- by the arc of the cuts, an elvish blade. His ideas were confirmed when he saw the horse laying dead among the beast of the wild. It carried a bag of herbs and an elvish dagger.

"Who could have fought here and slain all of these beasts, and where were they now?" His thoughts wandered as he followed a trail of blood left by one of the wolves to a thicket of bushes. Here, a great struggle had occurred. He checked all around looking for some sign of the other elves that had been here, feeling thankful the twins were in Imaldris, safely waiting for his arrival. He was about to turn and leave when he spotted small footprints. They did not seem elven, but then again, he could tell whoever they belonged to was injured by the small drops of blood leading away from the dead wolf.

He got down closer to the ground and tracked the marks. Known for his eye for every detail, it was not long before he came across the huge thicket of bushes, and when he peered inside them, he caught sight of an elvish tunic.

"A child. Someone's child has survived the massacre," he thought, as he slowly parted the bushes.

Estel stirred in his sleep. His arm ached from the gash in it left by the wolf and his head swam from blood loss, but as he opened his eyes, he found someone staring back at him. Immediately he jumped up, his feet unsteady as he did it. It was an elf, but Estel knew not all elves were friendly, and he started backing away as it tried to near him.

"Do not fear, little one, I am Legolas of Mirkwood," Legolas said, trying to coax the child back to him.

Estel's eyes widened. Elladan and Elrohir had told him many tales of how the elves of Mirkwood trusted no adan, man or child, and that they refused to even let them enter into the realm of Mirkwood. He thought should he reveal himself to be adan that he would be thrown into King Thranduil's dungeon that the twins spoke of in tales to him. This was enough to send Estel fleeing from Legolas, running as fast as his legs could carry him, which, being injured, was not very fast.

"Wait! stop!" Legolas shouted as he followed the child through the woods. The child was heading the way in which Legolas himself had just came. He ran faster and faster, but the child dodged and evaded him each time, slipping past some small crevice in the bushes.

Over and over Legolas yelled to him to stop, and the child did not. He was growing tired of this game of chasing him, but knew the child would not last much longer at the pace he was going now, for he was injured. Legolas sped up his pace a bit and almost caught up to the child. He had not wanted to follow to closely, fearing he would frighten him even more, but as he saw the cliffside come into view, he screamed again.

"Stop!" he yelled, but the child paid him no heed. He knew if the child did not stop soon he would go too far and go over the cliff. True, it was not a steep drop, only a few feet in fact, but he did not wish to see the child fall. He shouted every word to stop he knew in the Weston tongue, but still the child did not heed his pleas. As the child got within inches of the cliff side, Legolas screamed out again, reverting to elvish in his fear.

"Daro!" he yelled, and at once Estel stopped dead in his tracks and turned to stare at him.

Legolas chided himself as he slowly made his way toward the child. "Of course he would not pay any attention to my calls in the adan tongue. He is dressed in elvish garb, he must be an elfling." He made his way closer and was almost to Estel when the child stepped backwards and plunged toward the bottom of the cliff. Legolas screamed and made his way down to find Estel laying in a heap at the bottom.

Slipping into the elvish tongue now, he spoke to Estel, "Are you all right? Are you injured?"

Estel whimpered, as his arm gushing blood from the previous wound, now reopened from the fall, but he did not dare to look Legolas in the face.

"Where are your parents, little one, and what is your name?"

Estel thought it over and guessed it would do no harm in giving this elf his first name. "My name is Estel," he said to Legolas in elvish.

"Estel. Well, that is an odd name, but a fitting one, I believe, for you. Come, we shall travel onward to Imladris, and I will see if Lord Elrond can be of some help in finding where you belong."

Estel let himself be hoisted up by Legolas and found the elf was very gentle. He did not try to get away again, his arm hurting him too much and the gentle warmth of being held finally lulling him almost into slumber. Legolas was about to make his way up the hillside when a low growl pierced the air. The wolves were back, and they were thirsty for revenge it seemed.

Legolas placed Estel down beside him and notched an arrow, felling the first wolf, but many others took its place. One by one, the Mirkwood archer took out the wolves until only two remained, and those were circling Legolas and Estel.

The first went down, its body falling at their feet, but the second lunged at Legolas and Estel, taking the Mirkwood archer down.

Legolas had his hands around the wolf's throat, trying to keep its jaws from clamping down on his own throat, but he was losing the fight, his arms growing weak from the strain. He did not see Estel near him, nor did he see the boy pull an elvish dagger from his boot, he only felt the wolf above him fall into a heap atop him, blood oozing from its mouth.

Rolling the beast off him, he saw Estel standing there, dagger dripping blood in his hand and tears rolling down his face. Legolas stood and walked over to the child grabbing him and checking him over for any new injuries, when Estel grew limp in his arms. The toll from the days had gotten the better of Estel and now he lay sobbing in Legolas' hands, rambling incoherently.

"The wolf killed my brothers... didn't want it to kill you, too.. Ada said I was supposed to listen to them, but they were gone," Estel sobbed.

Legolas' heart went out to Estel. He gathered Estel in his arms and spoke gently to him, "Your brothers are gone? Are you alone?"

Estel nodded his head yes and then buried his face in Legolas shoulder. The Mirkwood elf stood up, picking up Estel with him, and began walking, not towards Imladris, but towards his own home.

"The road to Imladris is not safe right now, and we are not equipped to run into anymore creatures of the forest. I shall take you home with me, and once you are healed, we will try to find any of your family that is still alive."

Estel cried harder. He didn't want to be taken to Mirkwood, he wanted to go home to his Ada, but he did not wish to reveal he was adan to this elf who thought him an elfling, and he most certainly did not want to go to Mirkwood were adans were not welcome. His cries became louder, and Legolas mistook them for tears of pain at the loss of his brothers. He stroked Estel's hair as they walked and, for once, Estel was glad his Ada had let his hair grow long, for if he had not, the elf surely would have seen his rounded ears. Silent tears rolling down his face, he was headed to Mirkwood, his fate residing in keeping the secret of what he was.

A/N: See you next Thursday! 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 8

Elrond stood on the balcony in Elrohir's room, far enough away to collect his thoughts and yet close enough that he would be there in an instant should he wake. He had not wanted his son to see the fear etched in his face, nor the dried tears stained on his face. He could not help it; he blamed himself for letting Estel go. He should have known a child of only six summers was not old enough to be beyond the protective confines of Imladris, and yet those grey eyes had bent his will, and he allowed him to go.

He sighed again and walked back into the room, hearing Elrohir stir in his bed. He hoped to find out more about Elladan and Estel once he awoke, and his hopes were justified by Elrohir's words.

"Ada, where are Dan and Estel?"

Elrond choked back the lump in his throat before answering, "Your brothers did not return with you; only you came home. Can you tell me what happened?"

Elrohir's eyes filled with tears as he told his father all he could remember. "Ada, the wolves were too many, and I could not get to them. I saw Elladan go down and tried to fight my way to him, but a wolf landed on top of me, knocking me to the ground."

Elrohir grew silent and then sat straight in the bed, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"Estel!" he shouted, "Last I saw of him, he was standing there, Ada. He slew the wolf that was attacking Elladan, but there was another. He looked so frightened, Ada. Why, Valar why!" he wailed, falling back onto the bed, but the damage was done.

Elrond's face paled, his chin trembling from holding back the flow of tears threatening to fall. He wanted to comfort Elrohir, wanted to give him some hope for his brothers, but he had none himself. He pulled Elrohir into his arms and rocked him, letting him sob until the tears could no longer come. He did not tell him of Silme riding back alone without Estel, he couldn't make himself do it. It would crush Elrohir, and Elrond knew it. He gently lay him down after he cried himself to sleep and was about to pull the covers up on him when Glorfindel walked into the room.

The mighty warrior did not look the part. His face was glowing with the tears flowing from his eyes,and in his hand he held a tattered piece of cloth. As Elrond walked closer, he could see what it was he truly held and his knees buckled beneath him.

"I am sorry," whispered Glorfindel, as he caught Elrond and lowered him to the floor, but Elrond heard nothing, his wail echoing off the walls in the room, bringing Elrohir awake.

Glorfindel shook Elrond, trying to calm him as he saw his life force slowly slipping away.

"Elrond! Elladan is alive! He needs you. Get a hold of yourself and at least save the son you can."

Elrond wrenched himself free from Glorfindel as one of the guards brought in Elladan and laid him opposite Elrohir. He worked with diligent hands, sewing the gashes and placing the sprained wrist in a sling, but his face was still ashen, his tears still flowing. He waited until the last of the stitches were in place before he sat down once more on the floor and wept.

Glorfindel sat down beside him and pulled him into an embrace. "I am sorry, mellon nin. We searched, but did not find Estel. We found Elladan and brought him here to you. But do not worry, Erestor has stayed to search for your son. We can hope that he finds him."

Elrond waited all night long and at the first rays of light he found Erestor walking into the room. His advisor was dirty, his hair tangled and filled with leaves and barbs. His clothes torn and ragged looking, with splotches of dirt.

"I have searched, Lord Elrond, for Estel. I climbed every tree, I crawled through every bush, and yet I did not find him. I only found this," he said, handing Elrond a picture.

Elrond took the paper from Erestor's hand. It was streaked from rain, but he could still make it out. Before his eyes was a picture of five elves and one child roughly drawn with a pencil. It was signed by Estel and was not something he would have carelessly dropped.

Elladan and Elrohir got up from their beds and hurried to their father's side. He sobbed and cried out Estel's name over and over for hours, until no more tears came. By now, the entire House of Elrond knew that Estel was gone, and everywhere elves wept for the missing adan.

"The joy has left Imladris. The one who brought joy back into the halls is now gone. How can I go on now?"

All in the room knew Elrond would not be long for Arda if Estel did not return. He would go to the Undying Lands, where his heart could be hopefully mended. That night, as the elves lay down to rest, all prayed to the Valar for the little adan to return home, back to his Ada's loving arms.

A/N: Since this chapter is so short I will post another on Sunday. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 9

Night had come and gone and now the first rays of sunlight were seeping through the treetops of the forest. Estel had not slept very much, finding the accommodation of the tree not to his liking at all, but the alternative of being on the ground, easy access to the wolves, had stayed any rejection he had to the idea.

When Legolas' eyes glazed over in sleep, Estel raked his fingers through his hair, combing it as best he could to make sure it covered his ears. He did not want to take any chances of the Mirkwood elf finding out he was adan. Sure, he seemed friendly enough, but Estel didn't think he would be so kind should he find out Estel was not an elf.

After several minutes, Estel was satisfied that his hair, which now reached his shoulders, was in fact long enough to cover his ears. The elf should not discover them unless he went looking for them underneath the thick, unruly mounds of hair.

Estel shifted his weight and almost fell from the tree. Legolas had been holding him tightly about the waist all night, but as the dawn approached, Estel had wiggled free from his grasp. Estel didn't know about elves, but he had to relieve himself, and the rustle of wind through the trees was not helping matters. Climbing down from branch to branch, Estel finally touched the forest floor and took off running to the nearest set of bushes.

He was walking back to the tree, admiring the violet flowers along the path when something jerked him around.

"Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone, and I have been beside myself with worry."

Estel blushed. He did not wish to tell the elf that he worried needlessly, for it was only a trip to the bathroom. He looked up and tried to give his sincerest look. "I went to uh... you know.."

"I see," Legolas said. "You should have informed me, and I would have taken you. Do not wander in the woods alone, for it is not safe for elves, an especially not elflings. You must have given your brothers quite the scare if you wander off like that a lot."

Legolas gasped as he saw Estel's eyes watering. He knew that his words had made Estel remember losing his brothers, and he chastised himself for being so careless. "Come, little one, we have six days journey to Mirkwood, and I would have us get there swiftly and without any further delays."

Legolas helped Estel atop the horse and then jumped on behind him. He didn't know how much his words had taken their toll on Estel until he felt droplets of water on his tunic sleeve. How could he comfort this elfling when he himself buried his own grief over the loss of his naneth deep down, where it could not haunt him except in his dreams? Legolas slowed the horse to a trot, pulled Estel to his chest, and wiped away the tears with his free hand. He had no words for the elfling, all he could do was offer his understanding and to let the child have his tears.

Estel felt Legolas' hands wipe away his tears, and he let him, not caring whether the elf saw him cry or thought him a baby for it. His grief over losing Elladan and Elrohir was too new, too raw, and at the surface of his emotions. He was heading into a land of elves who hated him and all of his kind for something that happened long ago. Estel wanted his Ada and one of his hugs that could make everything all right again. Knowing he could not have any of these things made Estel weep harder, making his eyes red and puffy, and before long, Estel fell back on Legolas' chest, having cried himself to sleep.

Legolas felt the elfling's breaths calm from the hiccupped ones to the steady breaths of slumber. He didn't know how to calm a child, and he was scared to say the wrong thing and further the child's pain. He rode with the sleeping child until the sun began to set in the horizon. Easing himself off the horse in a circle of trees, he laid out his bedroll and started a small fire. The fire would keep away most creatures of the forest, and he could only hope the other were far enough behind.

When he glanced over at the elfling, he noticed the black and blue bruises that were not there before. The child's arms were covered in them, and Legolas was sure there were more injuries that he could not see without removing Estel's clothes. Legolas stoked the fire, though not for warmth, for he was without need for the fire, but for the security it would bring against others. As he laid another stick on the fire, he saw Estel shiver. Legolas thought it was from a nightmare, for he did not know that is was from cold.

Legolas laid down beside Estel and wrapped the child in his cloak, since Estel seemed to missing his own. As he watched the surroundings, he saw Estel stir again. Thinking the child was having visions of the attack on his brothers, Legolas wrapped his arms around Estel. He noticed the tunic and leggings and wondered where this elfling was from and if he had family left. He hated to think the elfling was alone in this world.

Estel was trapped in a nightmare. His dreams showed him Elrohir falling and Elladan being hovered over by the wolf, bleeding and screaming for Estel to run away fast, and then the scene changed. Estel could see the yellow eyes of the wolf as it pinned him to the ground, blood dripping off its fangs, and knew it was the blood of his brother. Estel jerked awake when he heard a whimper, but it hadn't come from him, it had come from Legolas.

Estel rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes and looked again. As his eyes studied Legolas, he could see the elf shudder in his sleep. Estel eased his way out of the bedroll and tiptoed over to where the elf was. Legolas had fallen asleep sitting against the tree, his dagger clutched in one hand. Estel sat down next to the elf and wandered why he hadn't woken up. Estel knew he had never been able to sneak up on his brothers, somehow they had always known he was coming. His curiosity getting the better of him, he scooted over, placing his hand on Legolas' hair, stroking it and speaking to Legolas the same things his Ada said to him when he had a bad dream.

Legolas saw his mother before him, saw her smile, and then, as in every dream, it faded. The garden where she sat became black and her room, covered in spider webs. Every night he awoke from these dreams scared, alone, and always he strained to hear the comforting voice of his naneth, but it never came. Tonight, however, he heard someone singing him a song -- by the sound of it, an elvish lullaby. Legolas opened his eyes to find Estel staring back at him.

A comforting hand was stroking his hair. The nights, Legolas thought, all those nights he had silently begged for comfort, wished for nothing more than a gentle hand to let him know all was not dark, and he never got it. Surely his father would have come to him and sat by his bed, but it was not the same as his naneth. Tonight, though, Legolas felt at ease for the first time in many years. He felt love in its purest form and his eyes teared up as he looked to the elfling.

"Hannon le, Estel," he whispered.

No more words were needed, and the child seemed to understand none should be said. Legolas felt something that night, a feeling of protectiveness towards this elfling. He wrapped his arms around Estel and pulled the cloak up around them both. Estel stroked Legolas' hair until he fell asleep, his hand slipping to his side, and Legolas closed his eyes, no longer fearful of the dreams, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: See you Thursday! 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 10

Three days drifted past, each seeming to last longer than the previous. The first day Elrond fought the urge to go out and look for Estel. He knew his place was in Imladris, healing his sons, but his mind could not forget the small child and the shredded cloak Erestor had found.

On the third day Elrond could wait no longer, and he, followed by his sons and Glorfindel, went back out to search. Erestor had pleaded to go along, but in the end, he had obeyed Lord Elrond and stayed behind to run the elven realm. The four elves scoured the area checking every bush, every cave entrance, but no sign of Estel had been found. Elladan had called out thinking he found Estel's small footprints in a thicket of bushes, but he lost all hope when they seemed to disappear only a few yards away from the thicket.

"It is as if he vanished, Ada, and that is not possible, is it?" Elrohir queried.

Elrond did not answer; his thoughts were turning to the horrific reality that his son was gone. His hopes were dashed the second Erestor had come in holding what was left of Estel's cloak, only to be lifted at the prospect of finding the child only hiding. Elrond's hopes now flew away like the leaves along the barren path. The sun no longer held any warmth and he shuddered.

Glorfindel led the elf lord back to his horse. "We shall search again at first light if you wish," but a scream from Elrohir halted them all.

Three sets of feet ran towards the elf who was kneeling on the ground, and when they got to where Elrohir was, they could see what had brought about the scream. Beside Elrohir on the ground lay another piece of Estel's cloak, only this one was soaked in blood. The elves wept, but Elladan stood from the small group and began to scan the area further up the trail.

"I will not give up, Ada, not until I find proof that he is gone!" Elladan yelled, though crystal tears were streaming down his face.

Elrond came, placed his hand on his eldest son, and led him away from the path towards home. Today his hope fled, the light of his heart dwindling out to a mere flicker. He, in his heart, did not wish to give up hope for Estel, but there seemed no way the child could have survived.

The ride back to Imladris was spent in silence, other than the occasional sniffle heard from Elrohir. Elrond and Glorfindel sat in silence, but Elladan was searching the area as if he half expected Estel to jump out from behind a tree whole and healthy. When they entered the gates the The Last Homely House, this was the case no longer.

Elladan left his horse in the stable and walked not to his room, but to Estel's. When Elrond found him, he was curled up on the bed, weeping. Lord Elrond had no comfort for him, for he was hurting too. Closing the door, he walked away to sit in the solitude of his room, a place he would not come out of for the next week.

Estel's head was throbbing, but he didn't want to let on to Legolas. Many times Estel had hidden such things from his Ada so he could go out and play, so this was nothing new. His arm, however, still stung from the wolf's teeth. He didn't have to hide his discomfort with this, for he had seen both Elladan and Elrohir scream out when the wolf had attacked them. Just thinking of his brothers sent Estel into a bout of crying, and he did not care that Legolas saw him.

"Estel, are you thinking of your brothers again?" Legolas asked.

Estel only nodded, trying to wipe his tears away. "I want my Ada," he wailed, the four year old in him showing through.

"Do you know who your Ada is?"

Estel sniffled, but he was scared to admit who his Ada was, even though he was an elf. Estel thought Legolas would not believe him, just as the man from Dale had not believed his Ada when he introduced Estel as his son.

Estel again shook his head no, and Legolas only sighed. He thought Estel must have blocked the memory of his Ada from his mind after the tragedy of losing his brothers. He only hoped Estel's memory would come back soon, as they would be nearing the realm of Mirkwood within a day or two.

That night as the darkness descended on them, Legolas made a fire and rolled out the bedrolls while he sent Estel to the small creek to wash up. Estel normally would have fought against washing every day, as often he did, but he was frightened that Legolas would try to wash behind his ears like his Ada. Estel quickly washed and then ran as fast as his feet could carry him back to where Legolas was.

"Come, let me check behind your ears to see if they are clean, and your hands, as well," Legolas said, walking towards Estel.

Estel cringed back at the thought of what Legolas would discover.

Legolas drew his hand back before it even reached Estel. Thinking the elfling was shy and scared, he did not venture any further towards him than he was, instead only motioning Estel over to the fire. They ate the few pieces of the dried meat Legolas had left, and then Estel began to yawn. It was not long before his eyes began to drift shut.

"Come, let us get some rest. We shall be in Mirkwood before nightfall tomorrow. There the healers can tend to your wounds, and we can find out where you came from, perhaps."

Legolas' words fell on deaf ears however, as Estel had fallen fast asleep, his head huddled inside the bedroll.

A/N: See you next Thursday! 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 11

Elladan sat in silence at the table. He and Elrohir had been eating alone now for two days, as their father refused meals, saying he was not hungry. Elladan knew it was because he yearned to see Estel.

"Is Ada coming down today?" Elrohir said, scooting the food around on his plate.

"Nay, he is locked in his room again. Glorfindel tried to get him to come out, but Ada would not even answer the door."

Elladan heard rather than noticed Elrohir's sniffle.

"Nothing is the same any longer. I miss Estel, Ada never speaks, and I heard Erestor weeping last night when I passed his door."

Elladan did not answer Elrohir and, when the sullen elf looked up, he saw tears streaming down his brother's face.

"Dan! What is wrong?" he said racing to his brother's side and leaning down next to his chair.

"It is Estel; I cannot accept that he is gone. We found no body, no proof. I can't let him go until I know, Ro. I just can't."

Elrohir wrapped his arms around the now-sobbing Elladan. He felt the same way, but in his heart he thought the small adan gone. Neither of them knew the elf upstairs also blamed himself. As they sat comforting each other, another elf sat alone, tears falling unchecked from his eyes -- a sight not seen in over three hundred years.

Erestor was always the most stoic person the twins knew. He did not flinch at the tedious hours of paperwork often given to him; he actually relished it. He was strict when it came to his duties, and he did not give an inch when it came to catching the twins when they were out of bed at night, but Estel had been different.

Estel, however, was different. His mind was filled with endless questions, and yet he adored learning everything Erestor taught him. He would sit for hours on end listening to the tales of the First Age. He even would ask for Erestor to tell him stories about his own childhood. Erestor had often been the one to chase away elflings that picked on Estel, telling them the adan had more character and heart than all of them put together.

When Elladan had asked Erestor to teach Estel to swim, Erestor had done it gladly. Estel was quick to learn the basics and, after learning them, spent the rest of the afternoon trying to dunk Erestor underneath the water. Erestor had scolded Estel for getting his hair drenching wet, but as soon as Estel had turned away, Erestor had dunked him.

Erestor sat holding one of Estel's handwriting sheets. He blamed himself. If he hadn't taught Estel to swim, then Lord Elrond would not have let the child go. How could he ever forgive himself for taking the one spark of light out of Imladris? His tears started up again, soaking the hem of the cloak. Erestor was not the only one crying, though.

Down the hall sat an elf older than any in the household. Elrond knew grief -- the grief of his brother choosing a mortal life and then seeing him die, as mortal men do; the Last Alliance, where many of his friends, men and elves alike died, fighting side by side with him, their bodies littering the battlefield; even his wife Celebrian was gone. True, she was waiting for him in Valinor, but it had been far too many years since last he gazed upon her beauty.

Elrond's only comfort was his sons and Arwen. His daughter had departed the Valley long ago, her heart broken when her mother left. She visited now and then, but it was not the same. The twins: Elrond loved more than his own life, but they were no longer elflings, and did not need him doting over them.

Estel, however, had grasped his hand the very first night he laid eyes on him. He ran to him in the middle of the night when storms or dreams frightened him, and he was the ray of light in Elrond's eyes. For days on end Elrond had sat in his room, remembering the little boy who lifted his heart from the darkness it had dwelled in before.

Deciding within himself, Elrond stood and exited his room. He walked past the twins' room and stopped at Erestor's. He knocked and went in, not waiting for a response. He did not stop until he reached the doors to the dining hall. Once there, he stopped and waited until he heard the footsteps of Erestor coming up behind him. He did not speak, not even at the worried look from his friend; he opened the doors and walked in.

"Ada! It is good to see you up," Elrohir said, running to his father and engulfing him in a hug.

Elrond returned the warm gesture, holding on for a bit longer even after Elrohir had let go. Wrapping his arm around Elrohir's shoulder, he led him to the table and took a seat.

"Ada?" Elladan questioned

Glorfindel, too, rushed into the room as he heard whispers from the servants that Elrond had left his room and wanted to see if they were true. Each of the other four sat waiting for Elrond to speak. He rose and cleared his throat, fighting back the urge to flee the room and stay locked behind his door forever.

"I know you are all wondering what I have to say so I will just come right out and say it. I am leaving Imladris and taking the next ship to the Undying Lands. My heart cannot be mended here. Perhaps the beauty of your mother's face will bring me peace, but here I shall never gain it."

"No, Ada you can't leave!" Elrohir sobbed.

"I must go, Elrohir. Your brother gave me hope for a better Arda. He is gone, and with him a piece of me is gone also. I can never truly be whole again."

"He's not gone, Ada. Estel will return to you. He will!" Elladan said, standing up, his face paler than normal.

Elrond's face contorted, trying to stem his tears, but they came nonetheless. "You must face it, Elladan; your brother is gone, and he is not coming back."

Elrohir was being comforted by Glorfindel, but Elladan was outraged. "We did not find his body! He is still alive. I won't believe otherwise until I find proof."

Elrond's legs went out from under him, and he found himself sinking to the floor. The thoughts of Estel's little body mangled by the wolves sent shivers through him. It made his stomach lurch, and Elrond broke into choking, gasping sobs.

"I cannot stay. Don't you know I would stay here if I could? The pain is too real, too fresh to bear, but I fear time will make it no easier."

Elladan and Elrohir wept openly. Glorfindel, who had been standing in silence the entire time, finally spoke up. "I have seen you fight Sauron himself and still remain; why now can you not stay, my friend?"

Elrond lifted his head, and the sight of him sobbing brought Glorfindel to his knees beside him.

"I have lived through too much. This is the thing that my heart cannot mend from. My son is gone. I would have left had it been any of my sons. Could you truly go on if it had been your child, my friend?"

Glorfindel could not answer that question; he just sat beside his friend and Lord and offered what comfort he could, until Elrond stood up again. Clearing his throat, he turned to his sons and opened his arms for them to come closer.

"I am leaving, but Arda still needs guidance; elves, a place of refuge, a haven against the evils of Sauron. Will you, Glorfindel, stay, and keep Imladris this place?"

Glorfindel nodded his head in assurance. "I will do as you wish."

Elladan pulled away from his father. "Ada, we can't leave Middle Earth. Who will look for Estel? Who will be here for when he comes home? Ada, I cannot go."

Elrond pleaded with Elladan, "Your brother is gone, Elladan. He is not coming back, no matter how much I pray to the Valar. Will you not come over the sea and see your mother?"

A fresh torrent of tears ran down the elf's face, "Tell Amme I love her and that I will see her soon, but I cannot go and leave Estel. He needs someone; he is so small..."

Elrond knew in his own heart the child was gone, but he could not dash the small hope Elladan had left. "Come to me when your search is over; I will be waiting for you."

That night the House of Elrond wept. They wept for loss, wept for Estel, and wept for Elrond, who would leave on the morrow, forever."

A/N: See you next Thursday! 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 12

Legolas and Estel had been traveling for days and days, so the sound of Legolas saying they were almost there was music to Estel's ears. He was tired and sleepy. His body ached from the attack, and he could barely keep his eyes open from trying to keep up with Legolas. He realized pretending to be an elf was hard work, and his body was paying the price for it. He was just about to fall from the horse when Legolas called out to someone Estel could not see.

"Welcome home, son of Thranduil," the guard called to Legolas as he passed.

Legolas nodded towards the guard and heeled the horse onward. Estel dared not look back. Now that they were in Mirkwood, his stomach began churning and, before he could stop it, he leaned over the side of the horse and was sick.

"Estel, why did you not say you felt ill?"

"I am not ill; I think it is something I ate," Estel said, but the paleness of his features told Legolas it was more than that.

"Perhaps one of the cuts was infected with poison and that is why, but the healers will tend you as soon as we reach the house."

Estel paled even further, as he didn't want any of these healers looking him over. His grip on Legolas tightened as the elf reined in the horse in the courtyard. Legolas jumped from the horse and then pulled Estel down. As Legolas turned to speak to one of the guards, Estel ran his fingers through his hair trying to make sure his ears were covered. Legolas finished his instructions to the guard and took Estel by the hand leading him in through the front door.

Estel was immediately scared. This place was not bright and out in the open like Imladris. He was so scared he was shaking beside Legolas, his legs trying to crumble beneath him, but he did not release the grip he had on Legolas' hand. Soon Legolas stopped in front of two massive wooden doors. Estel just wanted to sit down; he didn't want to meet anyone, he wanted to go to sleep.

"Legolas, what are you doing back so soon? I thought that you were to spend the next few months in Imladris with Lord Elrond. Has something happened? Are you well?"

Within seconds Thranduil came from behind his desk to check over Legolas from head to toe for injuries. He noticed the gash on Legolas' arm that was partially healed, but it was only when he turned to look at his back that Thranduil noticed Estel.

"Who do we have here?"

"I found him along the way to Imladris," Legolas said. "His brothers were slain by wolves, and he remembers nothing else but his name. He has no other to care for him."

"And just what is your name, little one?" Thranduil said, kneeling down to be eye level with Estel.

Estel shrank back against Legolas, tugging on his tunic so hard Legolas thought it would rip.

"My name is Estel," he said, trying to hide behind Legolas, but that was not to be.

"Well, young one," Thranduil said, picking up Estel. "Where do you come from?"

Estel whimpered, the pain making him flinch in Thranduil's arms.

"He knows not, Adar. He only recalls his brothers' deaths; Perhaps it is the shock of seeing them attacked."

At the mention of Elladan and Elrohir being gone, Estel's eyes misted up with tears. He began to try and wiggle free from Thranduil, but Thranduil just pulled him closer, rubbing circles on his back until he quieted down. Estel was now only whimpering, his tears silent.

Legolas was concerned for his new found friend. Estel was like the brother he never had, and he for some reason felt very protective over him. "He was injured, Ada. Perhaps he should be seen by the healers."

Thranduil nodded his head in agreement, and they walked down the hall to the healing ward. Once they opened the door, Valandil rushed to the king's side.

"Sire, are you injured?"

"Nay, Valandil, it is not I that requires your services today, but this one here, and I do believe Legolas needs to be looked at also. Do not try to hide it, Legolas; I know when you are hurt," Thranduil said, peering over as Valandil began checking over Legolas.

In a few minutes he had bandaged Legolas' shoulder and his leg and then moved on to Estel, who was sitting in Thranduil's lap. As soon as Valandil came near Estel, he scampered out of Thranduil's lap and crawled up next to Legolas, hiding behind him.

"Well, I can't very well take a look at you from behind there, now can I?" Valandil said, trying to coax Estel from behind Legolas. Each time he tried, Estel scooted even further away from him. "Is he a mute?"

Thranduil spoke a bit more harshly than he meant to, "Nay, he speaks elvish just as well as you or I; he is merely frightened, it seems."

"He is strange looking for a wood elf."

"I found him near the borders of Imladris, but our path was cut off by the same wolves that attacked his brothers and killed them. He says his naneth is also gone. He only speaks of his Ada, but I am beginning to believe he is also gone."

Legolas pulled Estel to him and held him while Valandil fixed the cut on his arm and even bandaged up all of the cuts on his legs from the thorns.

"The cut on his arm is bad. It will need at least a week to heal. It has been long enough to heal on its own, but perhaps it is slowed by some poison."

Thranduil considered it for a moment and was about to usher Legolas off to bed for some much needed rest when he spotted Legolas fast asleep already, with Estel curled up next to him. It was a sight that touched him. "We shall leave them for the night and tomorrow discuss what to do about Estel."

Thranduil leaned over and placed a kiss on Legolas' brow, and then, without hesitation, did the same to Estel. Smiling at the pair, he closed the door behind him and spoke to one of the passing guards, who was heading out for duty. "You will remain here tonight and keep guard over this room. No one is to enter and disturb my son or Estel."

The guard agreed and Thranduil continued down the hall to his room, where he drifted off to sleep quite at ease.

A/N: See you next week 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 13

The next morning brought much activity within the walls of Mirkwood. King Thranduil had woken early, and after finding Legolas an Estel still sleeping, decided a grand meal should be prepared for the evening in honor of their guest.

Everyone busied themselves going about the day, and Thranduil went to the healing ward to wake his son.

"Legolas, it is time to wake," he said stroking his son's golden tresses. In return he got the grumbling Legolas, trying to crawl further under the covers.

"Legolas, it is time to wake I said. It is already past the noon-day meal. Get up and wake Estel, I would like a word with him."

Legolas let the remnants of sleep wash away, and blinked his eyes a couple of times. He went to stand, but his arm was caught on something, and that something was the small bundle of Estel, whose hand was curled around his tunic.

"Adar, is he all right? He seemed sick, was it poison?"

"I do not know the full extent of his injuries Legolas, but he seems fine now. If there was any poison, it should have left his body by now. What worries me is this story you have told me about his brothers being gone, and his mother also. I worry for one so small, that it could leave a scar on his soul, one no elvish medicine can cure."

Legolas looked down at Estel, and wanted to comfort him even in sleep. He knew the pain of loss.

"Can we not keep him here Adar? Can he not be part of our family?"

"Legolas we do not know where he comes from, if he has family yet alive. Did you not speak to me that he has an Ada?"

Legolas' eyes glistened with tears unshed. "I will call him my brother Ada, whether he has family or not. He helped me on the journey home, he tried to save me from attack, and was injured himself. If we do not find his Ada can he not remain here with us?"

Thranduil sighed, "He looks of Noldor descent, not Silvan. He will not fit in here Legolas, he will be teased, ridiculed by the other elflings."

Legolas' face grew angry at these words, "Not all here share the traits of the Silvan elf, he will not be harmed or teased, not one that I would call brother, I will make sure of it Adar."

Thranduil chuckled at the sight of the now furious Legolas. "Be at ease my son, we know not yet what will happen, but I am sure you can protect Estel from any that would wish to tease. Come now let us wake the little one."

Legolas pulled his tunic free from Estel's grasp, and gently shook him.

"Estel, wake, it is time for elflings to be out of bed."

Estel opened his eyes, and rubbed them with his fist. He thought he would wake in his own bed, like he had dreamed but when he looked around the room he did not recognize it. Instantly he shuddered and tried to crawl back underneath the covers.

"Come now Estel, no one here will bring you harm. Come out from there and let me see your bandages," Thranduil said, trying to pry the small child from underneath the covers.

Estel thought the voice was very soothing, and despite his fears he let himself be pulled from the covers, and found himself staring into King Thranduil's eyes.

"Well, it seems the healers did a good job of bandaging your wounds. Now let me see the cut on your forehead."

Estel jerked away then, not wanting anyone to discover his rounded ears. King Thranduil's hand stopped in midair, his face wrinkled in wonder.

"Come. I will not harm you. I just want to see if it is healing well."

Legolas pulled Estel from the top of the bed, "He does not like anyone to touch his head, perhaps we should not."

Thranduil smiled at Estel, and this brought Estel's tears again. Estel thought of his Ada, of how he missed him, and of how his brothers had died. He wanted to be held, to be told it was all a dream, that he would wake and they would be there, running into his room like they often did.

Estel's sobs made Thranduil's heart ache. He leaned over and pulled Estel into his lap again and stroked his back, whispering words of comfort.

"So much anguish for one so small. He can't be more than a fifteen summers, if that."

Estel's tears stopped and he looked around till he found Legolas. Seeing his friend he smiled. It was a genuine smile, not one that was forced, one that Legolas returned.

"Shall we now go down to dinner. I believe the cooks have prepared all of your favorites Legolas."

Thranduil stood, but Estel did not release his grip on the king. "It would seem that I will be carrying Estel down," and with that Thranduil took off out of the room followed by Legolas.

Every turn brought more faces staring at the dark haired elfling in the king's arms, but none dared to say anything about it. Thranduil walked into the dining hall and took his seat at the head of the table. Legolas sat down to his right and Estel finally scooted out of his arms, and took the seat to the left.

The entire table was covered with food, with everything from roast venison, to the strawberries with cream. Estel's mouth watered, but from his chair he was too small to reach any of the food.

Legolas filled his plate, and King Thranduil filled his, but Estel's remained empty.

"Come Estel, are you not hungry?" Thranduil inquired.

Legolas laughed so hard he almost choked on his biscuit. "He cannot reach the food Ada, I believe he needs a bit of help."

Thranduil chastised himself for being so careless, of course the elfling could not reach the food. He was so small, and sitting in the chair Thranduil could see he looked even smaller next to the giant oak table. He grabbed Estel's plate and put a small helping of each thing in it.

"I do not know what is to your liking, so I have given you a bit of everything. I want you to eat though, so that your strength may return. We can't have a growing elfling go hungry."

Estel smiled and picked up his fork, ready to dive into the potatoes on his plate, as they were his favorites, when his dinner was interrupted rather rudely.

Heredil, Thranduil's advisor came into the dining hall after being up all night long. He walked straight to his chair and found one of the cook's elflings had taken his spot. He was in no mood for this, and he promptly grabbed the elfling by the hair.

Estel shrieked and dropped his fork with a clang to his plate, rushing to Thranduil's chair and climbing in his lap, burying his head in the fold of his robe.

Thranduil had not noticed Heredil's entrance as he had been talking to Legolas, but as Estel leapt into his lap, and began to quiver he saw Heredil take his seat, and look about strangely.

"Get out of the king's chair, and get back to the kitchens. I am sure your naneth will be very upset at what you have done," he said to Estel, who did not move except to bury his head further into the folds of Thranduil's robes.

Thranduil stood, taking Estel in his arms as he did, "Heredil, how dare you speak to our guest so rudely. How dare you to question who I allow at my table. This is Estel, a friend of my sons and you will apologize for your hasty words."

Heredil hung his head in shame, "Sire I am sorry, I did not know. He looked to be the cook's son."

Heredil apologized to Estel, but Estel would not return to his seat, even after Heredil moved further down the table. Thranduil did not mind, and he pulled Estel's plate over to him and gave the fork to the elfling.

"You may sit here with me today, but know it is not custom for the King to eat with an elfling on his lap."

Legolas chuckled, "Adar, do not tell stories to one so small, Estel will believe you do not like him. He should know I too sat in your lap many meals."

Estel did not eat much, his eyes constantly going over to Heredil. Even the advisor's apologetic eyes could not bring him out of his shell. Often Estel had heard the elflings of Imladris whispering of his difference, of how he did not fit in, but his brothers had always told him he did. That however; was in Imladris, too many times he heard stories of traitors, of bad men who had rotted in the dungeons of Mirkwood never to be seen again. Estel thought about how he would tell Dan and Ro they were wrong, that King Thranduil was not evil, but this brought back memories of watching them both fall before his eyes.

Thranduil noticed the moment Estel's demeanor changed and stood up, "Let us go and sit outside."

Legolas noticed his father's glance and followed without question. Once outside Thranduil placed Estel down and watched as the sullen child sat unmoving.

"Come Estel, I will show you my naneth's flower garden," Legolas spoke, taking Estel by the hand and leading him to the garden full of flowers behind the small fountain.

Estel gazed at all the flowers, but he did not smile. He walked over to Legolas and grabbed his hand. Legolas could see even the beauty of his mother's garden was not going to bring any comfort to Estel, and holding Estel's hand they walked back to where Thranduil was sitting.

Legolas pulled Estel up on the bench. "Adar what are we to do?"

Thranduil's face softened as he looked to Estel, and his words were gentle as he spoke, "Little one, are you certain there is no other family that can come for you?"

Estel sat up beside Legolas, his face tear stained, his words able to cut through even the most stout hearted.

"We were attacked by the wolves, my brothers both fell, and my naneth is gone. Only my Ada is alive, and I do not know how to get home."

"Where is home little one?"

Estel fidgeted beside Legolas. He did not wish to tell them where he was from, but he wanted to see his Ada so badly. Estel thought he would keep his secret a couple more days, and he sat in silence, staring back at Thranduil, the questioned unanswered.

"Perhaps he does not know Ada, maybe the bump on his head has made him forget," Legolas offered.

"You shall stay here with us until you do remember little one, if that is all right with you?"

Estel hugged Legolas about the neck and then leapt from the bench and into Thranduil's lap, giving the King of Mirkwood the mightiest hug his bandaged arm could. Thranduil returned the hug and stood.

"I think it is time for elflings to be in bed. You have had a long day, and a good night's rest is in order."

"But I'm not sleepy," Estel protested.

"How about if Adar tells us a story before bedtime. Would that make you sleepy?" Legolas offered, smiling sweetly at the now open mouthed Thranduil.

Estel nodded his head yes, and grabbed Legolas hand. Legolas put on his night clothes and offered Estel one of his tunics to sleep in. The tunic was too large for the small child, and reached all the way to his knees. Estel had said he didn't need any help to wash and was glad to see he could brush his own hair too. Estel worked for many minutes on his tangles, brushing them all down, enjoying the way his hair finally reached a bit past his shoulders. Soon it would grow to be as long as Elladan's, he thought.

The somber thought still in his mind, Estel put the brush down and walked out of the room. Legolas chuckled at the sight.

"Estel, the tunic was not meant to be so long. We need to find you a suitable one to wear, possibly the cook has some extra clothes you can wear for now."

"Estel will wear no such thing. Tomorrow I will have the seamstress make Estel a few things, until then his clothes have been washed and are in the closet."

Legolas and Estel seemed to find this acceptable, and each snickered as Thranduil muttered on and on under his breath about Estel wearing secondhand clothes. Once they had both snuggled under the covers, Thranduil cleared his throat.

"Ready for your story?" Thranduil said, seeing Estel lying next to Legolas under the covers.

Estel nodded yes, his eyes twinkling with anticipation, but before the story was half over, he was fast asleep. Thranduil picked him up carefully and bid Legolas a good night, kissing him on the brow. He opened the door, and stood for a minute as Estel stirred, and when the child did not waken went on down the hall.

He opened the door to the guest room and placed Estel on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. It worried him that the elfling slept with his eyes closed for it was not natural, but Thranduil put it off as the child was injured and his body was simply in need of time to heal; he still mourned his brothers, after all, and that was enough to scar anyone. Thranduil walked over to the door, but found he could not yet leave; he wondered why... until he walked back over to the bed, and placed a small kiss on Estel's head. Satisfied at that he then walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

A/N: See you next week 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 14

Estel dreamed, not of good things but of Elladan and Elrohir. In his dream they were playing alongside the water when the wolves attacked. Elladan screamed for them to run, but the wolf lunged for his throat, and soon Elladan lay dead at the waters edge. Estel fought back in the dream, the sheets becoming crumpled beneath him, the sweat glistening on his brow.

"Ada," he whispered, hoping his father would come and rescue them before the wolf caught him or Elrohir, but his thoughts were in vain as in the dream Elrohir helped Estel into the tree, and then he too was mauled by the wolves, his body being torn by their yellow teeth.

Estel sat straight up in the bed, his whole body shaking, the tears streaming down his face, and only one thought in his mind; he had to find his Ada.

Estel tried to twist out of the covers, but his arm got caught up in them. He let out a small cry of pain as the bandages got hung up in the sheets and were being pulled. He finally pulled himself free and jumped from the bed. The feel of the floor beneath his feet sent shivers through him, but Estel did not care. With his good arm he swung open the door to his room, and raced down the hall, going towards the room his Ada always slept in. His Ada would help, he would know what to do.

Thranduil woke with a start as his door creaked open, and a very small elfing sat atop him sobbing.

"Ada, get up, you have to help them, they are bleeding," Estel sobbed, the elvish coming out between the hiccups.

Thranduil was awake in seconds, sleep fleeing him at the sound of the pitiful sobs. When his eyes adjusted he saw Estel, his eyes glazed over half asleep, pulling on his clothes. It was a sight indeed, one that brought Thranduil close to tears, as his heart went out to the child.

"Estel, awake. You are merely dreaming," he whispered, trying to bring the boy from his dreams, but the pleas still came.

"Ada, please help them, they are going to die! The wolves Ada, the wolves are coming again!" Estel shrieked and his sobs became muffled as he tried to suck in a breath of air between them.

The sight was more than Thranduil could take, and he shook Estel trying to bring him from his dreams. He was successful at last, an Estel stared at him, his eyes glistening as the tears rolled down his face.

"Why?" was all Estel said, before he buried his face against Thranduil's chest and sobbed openly now.

"I know not why little one, but I will keep you safe from harm."

Thranduil's heart knew that he would never let anyone harm the small elfling in his arms, the child had seen too much, witnessed horrors no elf should see. Estel's sobs softened, his tears drying against the nightshirt that was now soaked, but Thranduil cared not. He wiped the remaining tears away with gentle hands, and pulled Estel to him, wrapping his arms protectively around the child.

You shall stay here with me tonight, and I will chase away the dreams that would haunt your sleep."

Estel snuggled against Thranduil and sniffled until his eyes closed in exhaustion. Not long after he turned over and his injured arm was slung over Thranduil's chest. The king saw it and wanted to fix the loose bandages, but he did not have the heart to waken the child. He rewrapped the bandage as best he could and pulled the covers up over Estel. His own eyes were trying to glaze over in sleep, when Estel's muttered words caught his ear.

"Hannon le Ada," Estel said, before snuggling closer to Thranduil.

King Thranduil of Mirkwood, the one thought of as the dreaded King of elves who would rather lock you away in his dungeon than be bothered, was now wide awake. The simple words of the child had broken down his last defenses. Long had it been since he heard those words, not since Legolas had been an elfling himself. He knew if Estel's Ada was alive he would go to any lengths to find him, and if not he would take the elfling as his own.

He sat for an hour watching to make sure the dreams did not return, before finally drifting off himself. He did not hear the door open again, nor did he feel Legolas slide over Estel and climb in. He did not waken until he felt Estel move, and when he looked he saw Estel curled up against Legolas one hand slung over his chest, the other curled up in his hair. The sight was one of love and Thranduil let his eyes glaze back over in sleep, knowing Estel would be all right, but knowing tomorrow might bring Estel's memories back, and with them the horrors.

Elrond Peredhil stood on the balcony overlooking the garden. It was not is own, but that of his son Estel. The room behind him was untouched, the stuffed animals still on the made bed, and the various drawings covering the wall. Even the book of fairy tales laying beside the bed still held the place of the last chapter they had read together.

Elrond could not bring himself to move any of Estel's belongings, nor could he bear to look at them thinking of his little boy gone. He tried now to think of the happier times Estel had brought him, for these were the memories he wished to take over the sea with him, not the ones of sorrow.

As Elladan opened the door, he could see his Ada standing on the balcony, the small tunic clasped in his hand. He sighed and bit back the tears that wanted to come. His own heart was breaking, but he could not give up hope that Estel was alive, he simply couldn't.

"Ada, will you not change your mind and stay?" he asked hoping for a new answer, but the answer was clearly written on his father's face.

Elrond turned to face him, the once ageless face showing the grim lines of defeat. "I cannot stay, not now, the pain is too fresh. Can you not see that your brother brought happiness back to us after your mother? I see even in your eyes the fear, pain, and doubt."

Elladan knew his Ada's words were true, but he could not give up no matter how futile it seemed. He had to find Estel, even if it was only his body, Elladan knew he could not rest until that day. Swallowing the lump in his throat Elladan reached out to his father.

"We will ride with you, if you wish to the harbor. I would not have you go without seeing you safely there."

"Nay Elladan. You and your brother should remain here. I would not have you hear the call of the gulls. I wish to remember you here, in Imladris. Your grandfather has agreed to see me to the harbor safely."

Elladan shook his head, not really believing his Ada would leave until just then. The earlier struggle to hold back his grief for his father vanished and Elladan fell into his father's arms and sobbed.

Once he could cry no more, he walked with Elrond down the stairs and to the foyer where Elrohir and Erestor stood waiting.

"Glorfindel is at the stables making sure the horses are ready my lord," Erestor said his voice cracking with emotion.

Elrond nodded his approval and all walked out into the courtyard. None there wanted to see the Lord of Imladris leave, and many around them stood in mourning. It was a somber day even though the spring air filled them. Elrond turned once more to Elladan, and in his hand placed a small ring.

"Keep this safe, it is a treasure I am entrusting to you. Guard it well."

Elladan accepted the ring, closing his hand around it and placing it in his pocket. Elrond then turned to Erestor.

"I would have you advise my sons as you have me for these many years. You have been much more than that though. You have been a friend, a confidant, and a loyal member of my home."

Erestor threw all formality out as he grasped Elrond in a fierce hug. Elrond was surprised but he returned to hug swiftly. The tears were flowing now from his eyes, and at last he turned to Elrohir.

Elrohir's eyes met his father's and immediately they welled with tears. He tried to wipe them away, but they fell nonetheless, pooling on his chin before they fell to the ground by his feet. He did not want his Ada to go, he wanted him to stay here in Imladris where he belonged. His Ada however was leaving and if Elladan had not agreed to stay Elrohir knew he would have run after his Ada and joined him in Valinor, for his own heart was breaking day by day.

"So much like your mother. She too tried to be strong, never letting me see her pain, until it was too late. Promise me you will come to me before you let yourself slip away from us, promise me you will come over the sea and let your heart be mended before then."

Elrond knew that as long as Elladan stayed that Elrohir would too, no matter how he was feeling, he would push those feelings to the side for the sake of his brother. Releasing Elrohir the elf lord took one final look at his home. His heart whispered a final goodbye, and then Elrond Peredhil mounted his horse and left the House of Elrond behind. He was going to a new home, one where Celebrian would be waiting for him, and where his heart he hoped would be healed.

A/N: See you next week 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 15

Estel awoke and glanced around. He was alone in the room. The bed was quite large, along with everything else in the room, and he suddenly felt even smaller than his four years. He carefully pulled back the covers on the bed and looked down at his arm. The bandage had come unwrapped during the night and now the ugly gash could be seen. It looked red and swollen, and it was tender to the touch.

Estel remembered the wolf's teeth sinking into it, and he whimpered as the gash grazed the bed as he slid over the edge. He was hungry after not having eaten yesterday, and the sound of his stomach rumbling sent the child down the hall, his fears of the other elves replaced by the gurgling call of his hunger.

Estel tiptoed down the stairs and across the hall, his nose following the smell of freshly baked bread. He had gotten to the kitchen door when he heard the voice of Thranduil. Estel did not want to interupt his conversion, for it sounded heated.

"I am worried; he sleeps with his eyes closed. Is he in pain still, or is it merely the mourning of his losses that bring about this?"

The healer tapped his chin in thought, "I have only seen those who were severly injured or those who had been traumatized do this. Is he adan?"

Estel heard Thranduil's voice grow angry with his next words, "Estel is not adan; he is an elfling, and one who has seen his own brothers die before him, ripped to shreds by a pack of wolves, according to him, and his naneth die by the minions of Sauron. I will not have him suffer anymore. Now, if you can tell me, is this going to stop once his injuries heal?"

"Sire, I will only gather a guess as to how long this will last, but I will say the quicker he feels safe, the faster his nightmares will end."

Thranduil took all of this in, not knowing Estel stood on the other side of the door, now very frightened. The king swore to himself that Estel would feel safe, that he would heal, for he could now admit to himself that he felt a special place in his heart for this child.

Estel took off running back towards King Thranduil's room, thankful that he had not passed anyone along the way. He ran back in and jumped back onto the bed, pulling the covers over his head. His mind raced at what he heard the healer say. His legs trembled with the thought of being found out. Estel, even at the tender age of four, knew he had to do something and do it quick.

He knew he had seen his brothers asleep, and yet their eyes were open. Estel tried laying as still as he could, eyes open, without blinking. He had been practicing it for over two hours when he heard the door slowly swing open and footsteps come over to the side of the bed.

"Ada, is he asleep?"

Thranduil peered down at Estel, who lay still as could be, his eyes gazing not at anything in particular.

"It would seem he is asleep, but it is a troubled sleep."

"Should we wake him, or just let him sleep?"

Estel's eyes began to water from staring straight ahead for so long, and Thranduil mistook it for tears of yet another nightmare. He watched as Legolas sat down on the bed and gently shook Estel.

Estel played along, not really caring why they were being so gentle, only glad that they thought he was sleeping with his eyes open. He allowed himself to be lifted out of the bed, and he snuggled in close to Legolas.

"How would you like to go down to the archery field with me today, Estel?"

Estel shook his head yes, a huge smile crossing his face as he jumped up to run off an get dressed. He came back in only a couple of minutes, his hair freshly combed and ready to go, but Thranduil stopped the two anxious boys before they got to the door.

"Estel, you have not eaten today, and you ate very little last night. You will go down and eat something before you go."

Estel, did not question it, he only took off towards the door, Legolas at his heels. Estel could smell the freshly baked bread before he even made it to the kitchen, and he eagerly took the piece the cook gave him. While he ate, Legolas sat down, sipping a cup of tea and telling Estel all about Mirkwood and his childhood. Estel finished the last of his bread with jam on it and wiped the crumbs from his mouth.

"I'm ready to go, Legolas," he exclaimed, trying to jump from the counter. His attempts almost cost him another few days in the healing ward as Estel tumbled off, landing on his injured arm. The cry was instant, and Legolas was at his side.

"Estel, come, we will take you to the healers."

"No!" cried Estel. "I want to go to the archery field with you. I am tired of staying in bed, please, Legolas."

Legolas could not resist the tear-filled grey eyes staring back at him. After checking over Estel for any new injuries, he picked him up and headed for the archery field.

The elflings were having lessons on the archery field, but all of them stopped when Legolas arrived, carrying an elfling with dark hair.

"Who is he?" one of the older boys asked.

"This is Estel, and he has come to watch us today. I would hope you would all be kind and courteous to our guest."

The other elflings paid Estel little heed as they practiced with the trainers, while Legolas gave them small tips on how to improve. One of the other elflings walked over to where Estel was sitting on the grass and sat down.

"My name is Carenthil. Where are you from?"

Estel shrugged his shoulders and stared back at the elfling. Carenthil kept staring at Estel waiting for a reply.

"I do not know where I live," Estel said, hoping the other elfling would drop the matter, but that was not to be the case. As soon as Legolas went down the hill to help one of the younger elflings retrieve his arrow, the older ones circled around Estel.

"How can you not know where you are from?"

Estel did not answer, not liking the way the other boys looked at him. It was the same way the elflings in Imladris looked at him when they were going to start something.

"He doesn't even look like he belongs here, his hair is dark," one of them said, and before Estel knew it, they had surrounded him completely.

"I bet he can't even notch an arrow, much less find the target with it," one of the younger ones said, laughing as Carenthil prodded the bandage on Estel's arm.

"Leave him alone!" They heard the angry voice of King Thranduil as he walked into the crowd of elflings, sending them scattering. He walked over to Estel and leaned down. "Are you well? Did they harm you?"

Estel nodded his head to show that he was fine and that they did not injure him. The elflings had backed away several feet by now, all of them shaking in fear as Legolas came back over the hill.

He saw the group of elflings hovering near Estel and took off in a run towards them. When he got to Estel, he was surprised to find his father sitting on the grass, his title as King forgotten for the briefest of moments as he sat in the dew soaked blades of green.

"He is well, Legolas. I arrived before any harm had fallen him."

"Ada, is something wrong though?"

"Can't a father come down and see his son practice his use of the bow without being questioned?"

Legolas looked on in wonder. It has been over fifty years since his father had made the small walk down to the archery field. Legolas noticed the other elflings sitting down on the grass, none daring to move after having incurred the wrath of their king.

"Perhaps you will show Estel and I your skill with the bow, Legolas," Thranduil said, pulling Estel into his lap as he sat on the grass.

Arrow after arrow whizzed from Legolas' bow, each finding its mark in the target, each landing in the bullseye. Estel was amazed. Elladan had only just begun to teach him how to hold a bow and notch an arrow properly, and they had to do that in secret. Estel knew his Ada thought him too small to have his own bow and had told him when he was six he would be taught to use one. That seemed such a long time to wait, so Estel had bribed Elladan into showing him.

"Come now, let Estel have a turn," Thranduil said as Legolas gathered his arrows from their mark.

"Ada, what if he is not accustomed to a bow?"

"Nonsense, he can do it," Thranduil rebuked.

Legolas handed Estel one of the small bows used by the elflings and helped him notch the arrow. Estel's injured hand screamed in protest, the stitches stretching to their limits, but Estel was determined. He pulled the arrow back, concentrating the way Elladan had told him, and released it. The arrow flew straight and landed just to the left of the bullseye.

"See, I told you he could do it. Looks as if I have two talented boys in my kingdom," Thranduil beamed.

Estel however was not celebrating. A couple of his stitches had popped open, soaking his bandage in little red spots. He fell to his knees, his arm held to him, and wailed. This brought Thranduil and Legolas to his side.

Thranduil's eyes spotted the blood covered bandage and berated himself for being careless. "Forgive me, Estel, I did not think." 

Estel said nothing. He allowed Thranduil to pick him up, as the tears continued to fall, the wails getting louder as the King and Legolas ran for the house.

A/N: See you next week 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 16

Elladan and Elrohir moped about the house for many days. No meetings were held, even though the men of Dale had been requesting one for days now. When the twins were approached about it, they both refused any offers or any pleas for councils.

"You have to rule in your father's stead," Glorfindel finally said in frustration. "He left you in charge, but the elven realm is falling into discord and disrepair. You have refused any visitors, sending away not only them, but our suppliers also. They bring vital things to us. The kitchens are running low on supplies and meat, and you will not even go out and hunt to refill them. What are we to eat come winter?"

"I do not care what we eat," retorted Elladan, his gaze lingering on something outside the window.

"What of the other families in Imladris? It is you they look to for guidance, you who they look to for their needs to be met. Will you deny all of them?"

Elladan sighed. "If it is food they wish then I will go out and hunt for the kitchens. It will give me a chance to look again for Estel."

Glorfindel and Elrohir both stared at Elladan, but it was Glorfindel who spoke.

"Elladan, it has been a month, do you not think, perhaps, that he is gone?"

It was meant with deepest concern, but Elladan did not take it as such.

"I will never give up. I can't. I won't! Estel ... he needs to come home, and I will find him. I will!"

Glorfindel knew the conversation was a moot point, but he at least agreed that should they find Estel's body; he deserved to be buried here in Imladris.

Elladan and Elrohir left out after lunch, claiming they would return by sundown the next day. They proclaimed that they did not wish to be gone too long, in case Estel came home. Glorfindel watched them ride away, his head shaking in doubt. Once he could no longer see them, he headed back inside. There was a letter from Galadriel that should have been there days ago. Glorfindel knew he had written to them, and it wasn't like Galadriel not to answer back.

Up the marble stairs he went. His footsteps, although elven, echoed, sending warning to any and all he was coming. Glorfindel knew Erestor had locked himself away in the study every day since, and Glorfindel thought it was high time he came out.

Opening the door a crack, he could see the wise advisor, but he was not hard at work behind the desk where Glorfindel expected him to be. Instead, he was sitting at the desk holding a single piece of paper, while the stacks of unanswered mail sat piled up, some even tumbling to the floor. Glorfindel walked over, planning to peer over Erestor's shoulder, but the advisor looked up as he neared.

"I did not hear you come in." He spoke so softly Glorfindel had to lean in to hear him.

"What could keep you, the biggest pusher of duties upon the household? What could detain your thoughts so long that the paperwork has piled so high you must sift through it to even find the desk?"

When Erestor did not answer right away, Glorfindel looked down to see what he was holding. It was a crudely drawn figure, one with a book in one hand and a bow in the other. Glorfindel did not have to wonder long what this strange thing was, for Erestor cleared his throat and stood up.

"Why do we worry so much about formality, about duties to the people, elven and other, when we cannot protect those of our own household? What seemed so important before is now but a fleeting thought. How can I sit here and do paperwork when my heart still yearns to be out searching to find what has been lost and to bring Estel home?"

Glorfindel laid his hand gently on Erestor's shoulder, turning his gaze to meet his friend's and searching to find the dour advisor that once thought so sensibly. The eyes staring back at him were devoid of sternness; they lacked the luster they once held, now clouded by constant tears at the corner of his eyes.

"I see you share Elladan's opinion that Estel yet lives."

Erestor looked straight at Glorfindel, his features growing rigid. "My heart believes he does, and if I cannot trust my heart, then what can I trust?"

Glorfindel nodded his head and departed the room. He knew now he would have to be the sensible one, the one to keep Imladris the safe haven it had always been, for the others were lost in their grief. If he didn't bring them out of it soon, they would all be lost to Mandos.

A/N: It is so short that I will update again tomorrow night. 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 17

Estel spent to next week regaining his strength. At the end of the week, King Thranduil finally declared him well enough to leave the palace, but Estel did not wander very far. He spent most of his days following Legolas around on his daily tasks, never going far from the elf's gaze. This bothered Legolas, for many times one of the other elflings had asked Estel to come and play, and each time he had refused.

It was only when Legolas offered to teach him sword work that Estel's eyes lit up. He readily agreed, and Legolas went inside to gather a smaller weapon for the boy. When he returned, he found his father sitting with Estel on the marble bench by the garden. Estel was talking nonstop about the different kinds of plants and what they did.

Legolas laughed, "He sounds like Lord Elrond, does he not, Ada?"

Thranduil looked up and laughed, "Now that you mention it, yes he does."

"Now, I believe you were about to show Estel here how to swordfight? Did you not think he was a bit too young? He doesn't seem to be past twenty summers, and yet you would give him a blade? We teach elflings the bow, Legolas. The sword is not taught to one so young."

"Can he not try, Ada? That is all I ask, that he be allowed to try. I will not allow any harm to come to him."

"This I know, for I shall sit here and make sure of it. The healers would have me strung up by my thumbs if he were hurt."

Legolas snorted in a most unprincely manner and scooted just out of grasp before his father could swat at him. He held in his hand a sword he rarely used, preferring to use his daggers. The only reason he still kept it was that it was a gift from Elladan. This sword was far too large for Estel, so Legolas handed him the smaller of the two.

The smaller sword was one that had been specially made for Legolas when his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had pulled the Shards of Narsil down to use in a game of war. Lord Elrond was furious, telling Legolas that they were not a toy, and then made Legolas listen to the tale of Isildur. Legolas was frightened, thinking he would never be asked to return again, but six months after he returned home, a messenger came to Mirkwood bearing a gift for him. When he unwrapped it, inside was the small sword. Legolas had known he was forgiven at that moment, and he practiced with the sword every day.

Estel was handed the small sword, but Legolas still made no move towards him. Estel almost rolled his eyes, but then thought better of it. Elladan and Elrohir had secretly been letting him hold their childhood swords for weeks now and had even taught him a few moves to parry a blow. Estel held the sword and, when Legolas made no move, he lunged forward.

The response was immediate. Legolas dropped his sword, not expecting the move, and his face flushed as his father chuckled.

"Seems Estel has caught you unawares, and I thought that an impossible feat."

Legolas grimaced. He showed Estel many moves, some far too complicated, he thought, for someone of his years to grasp, and yet Estel had done the majority of them. When Estel began to tire, his face showing the strain of holding the sword, Thranduil motioned for him to come and sit down beside him.

"Your skill with a blade is quite remarkable for one so small. Have you had teachings?"

Estel nodded his head, his enthusiasm at giving his brothers their accolades outweighing his secrets.

"My brothers taught me a few things, but Ada doesn't know. I think he would make them clean the stables for a week if he knew."

"Do you remember your Ada, or where he lives?"

Estel shook his head no, lowering his gaze, hoping they would not question him further. He was glad when Thranduil told him to go in and inform the cook they would like some refreshments. Once Estel was out of earshot, Thranduil spoke.

"The way he holds a sword reminds me of someone."

"Aye, Ada, the elves of Imladris are skilled with the blade. Could he be from there?"

Thranduil shook his head. "I do not readily know. We will not push him on the matter. We will broach the subject tomorrow."

What neither of them knew was that Estel had come back and overheard their conversation. Now he was worried. It would only be a matter of time before they found out where he was from, but maybe he could keep that he was an adan from them at least until he was back home safe and sound. Tears slipped from his eyes and rolled down his smooth face, thoughts of the twins always bringing him to tears, but Estel swiped at them and walked back out to announce that lunch was served.

That afternoon the King of Mirkwood could be seen playing hide and seek with a small elfling, or so they thought. Legolas, too, was laughing out loud at his father, who was acting like an elfling himself. It had been a long time since he had seen his father this happy, and the thought of being jealous did not even enter his mind.

They finished their game of hide and seek with Thranduil jumping atop Legolas and Estel, who had been hiding in the bushes by the garden. The three of them came out laughing and covered in leaves. Long had it been since he had forgone his duties and just spent the day out of the palace.

Once they had cleaned up and sat down to dinner, it was Estel who they noticed was fast asleep, his face laying next to his plate, the food barely touched.

Thranduil smiled down and left his chair. "I believe someone is ready for bed."

Legolas agreed, trying to hide a snicker as Estel curled his fist around Thranduil's hair, gripping it a bit to tightly and making Thranduil gasp. After uncurling Estel's fingers, they both walked down the hall and into the guest room.

"Ada, do you not think he will awaken and be frightened?"

"I think Estel is so worn out he will not wake until morning. Should he wake, he will come to one of us in the night."

Legolas was leery. He did not wish to leave Estel, and even offered to stay with him for a while.

"I do not think it will be necessary, and you need your own sleep. Do not think I have not noticed you staying up watching over him, even the nights you were awake wandering the halls."

Legolas grinned, trying to act innocent, but he knew his father had a point. The days were catching up with him and Legolas let out a yawn, signaling it was time for sleep. With one last look at Estel, he left the room and went to his own, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Estel awoke with a start, the dream still fresh in his mind. "Ada," he whispered into the darkness of the room, but no one came. Slowly he threw back the covers. This was not the room he had been sleeping in. Where was Legolas? Where was King Thranduil? Estel slid his feet off the bed, but when they touched the floor beneath him, the creak of the floor sent him flying from his room and into the room of King Thranduil.

"Ada!" he yelled, as he launched himself into the bed, trying to scoot underneath the king.

Legolas came rushing through the door right as Thranduil sat up, both alarmed at the frightened child huddling under the covers.

"Estel?" Legolas said, pulling the child from the covers and placing him securely in his arms.

"Ada, I want my Ada," Estel cried, his tears soaking the night shirt of Legolas.

"Do you remember, Estel? Do you remember your Ada?" he asked.

Estel slowly nodded his head and, after a few minutes, told both Legolas and Thranduil that he was from Imladris and that his Ada was there.

Thranduil could not admit it, but his heart sunk to the floor. He had come to love Estel as his own son and now he would have to release the child back to his father. Estel seemed to sense his grief and buried his head into the folds of his shirt.

"Will I still be like a son to you here?" he asked.

Thranduil hugged him fiercely. "Here, you shall always be considered of my family.

Legolas stood, thinking to take Estel back to his room, but Estel whimpered.

"Would you like to stay here tonight, Estel?" Thranduil asked, holding his covers to the side. The immediate response was Estel diving into the covers and pulling them up to his chin.

"Nothing can get me as long as you are here," he said happily.

Legolas departed after wishing them both a goodnight, and soon Estel was fast asleep again. Thranduil sat awake for an hour, peering down at the raven-haired elfling that had crept into his heart so quickly, changing him from the sour king he once was. Smiling to himself, he too let his eyes glaze over in sleep, content now that Estel was safe.

A/N: See you next week! 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 18

Estel lay in the bed long after King Thranduil had gotten up and departed. It was hard work trying to feign sleep with your eyes open, and the king had stared for a long time at Estel. Only after Estel noticed he had fallen asleep did he dare to close his eyes, making sure to bury his head in the covers.

Estel now heard lots of commotion outside the room he was sleeping in. Dragging himself to the edge of the big bed, he was just about to throw his feet over the side and hop down when Legolas walked in.

"We were wondering when you would wake. It is almost time for the noon day meal."

Estel jumped from the bed and ran off to get dressed, appearing minutes later with a fresh tunic on and his hair combed.

Legolas looked at Estel, his hand held to his chin. "Something about you reminds me of someone, but I just can't quite place who it is. I think your hair has grown longer in your short stay here. Perhaps we can braid it today, if you like, warrior braids."

Estel started edging away from Legolas, his hand on his head, nodding no in reply, but his mouth would not utter the words.

Legolas looked shocked. "Very well, I will not try to braid your hair, but I must say you are one of the strangest elflings I have ever know. I could not wait to braid my hair in the braids of a warrior."

Once Estel stepped out the door, he knew why he heard all the commotion. Everywhere, people were running to and fro down the halls. People were carrying bags of linen, someone ran past Estel on the stairs carrying jars of herbs, and one elf had almost knocked Estel down in the foyer with a armful of arrows.

"Why is everyone running about?" Legolas almost growled as yet another person ran past him without even so much as a good afternoon.

"Ahhh, Legolas, I see young Estel has awakened. We leave today to return him to Imladris."

Legolas' mouth fell open at his father's words. "Ada, you have not left Mirkwood in over a thousand years, and that was a trip to Imladris, to which you said you would never return."

King Thranduil noticed a look of fear sweep over Estel's face and patted him on his head as he moved closer to Legolas. "Aye, it has been many years since I have seen Lord Elrond, but you cannot blame me for my last visit. Was it not his sons that got you injured?"

When Legolas blushed Thranduil went on with his questions. "Was it not you they had tied to the tree because it was funny. It wasn't so funny when the bees attacked, was it? You nearly died from the stings. So, yes, I do not like having to retrieve my son from Imladris half dead, and everytime you go there you seem to come home with some new wound, scar, or some other ailment. This time I will be there to make sure nothing befalls either you or Estel along the way."

Legolas could not believe his father was going, even after hearing him say so. He kept staring at him all through lunch, and even Estel had grown quiet.

"Estel, is something wrong?" Thranduil asked, after seeing Estel push his food around on his plate.

"I don't want to be any trouble. I can go home by myself, really I can. I'm not little anymore." Estel jerked his head up when the roaring laughter came to his ears.

"Estel you are not more than a two decades and in no way are you old enough to traverse the wilds of Mirkwood. Legolas himself was not allowed outside the gates until he was well over a century old. Besides, you have given me the perfect excuse to surprise Lord Elrond with a visit. I have not left these halls in a very long time, and I think it will do me a world of good to get out and enjoy the sights my eyes have not seen in so many years."

"You are correct, Ada, visiting Imladris shall give you a much needed rest from your duties as king, but who will rule while we are gone?"

"Amroth, shall oversee the affairs of Mirkwood until we return. I do not predict staying for more than a day or two once we have arrived."

Legolas' face fell. "I was wishing to spend some time with you, Ada. It has been far too long since we have been away together."

"My son, I do not plan on galloping at full speed there. We will have time away from Mirkwood and our duties, plus who else will teach Estel to hear the trees speak and to learn other things that elflings should know?"

That said, the rest of the day was spent preparing to leave, and mid afternoon all three were mounted up, ready to leave out of the gates. Thranduil had given explicit instructions to Amroth on this and that, and the cooks had prepared enough food to last them well over a week. With one final goodbye they were off, but as they neared the edge of the forest, Thranduil spoke quietly to Legolas, so quietly Estel had to strain to hear.

"Be wary, my son, for the spiders have been numerous as of late. Hold Estel to you tightly and at the first sign of trouble get out as fast as you can."

All three made it past the edge of the forest, but by then the sun was already beginning to set.

"We shall ride until I can see that the forest is well out of sight. Estel, do you think you can ride a bit longer?"

At the swift nod from Estel, they rode forth. The sounds of the night gave Estel chills, the screeching of the owls causing him to flinch where he sat in front of Legolas. Legolas knew Estel was frightened, just as he had been at his age. He did not speak any words; rather, he pulled Estel closer to him, knowing that it had been the protective arms of his father that had made him feel safe. During the silence of their trek through the forest, Legolas had time to think about the last few weeks.

Long had he been envious of Elladan and Elrohir, for they had each other and he was an only child. Growing up had been full of proper dress and attending banquets for dignitaries. Not often was he allowed to just go and play like the other elflings, so when he did get those precious times, Legolas had treasured them. He did not know that his father, who was riding ahead, also was having time to reflect.

Thranduil took the lead, watching for anything out of the ordinary, listening to the wind whistle through the trees, and making himself aware should anything unnatural dare to cross their path. The trees spoke of no evil ahead, so he sat back on his horse and thought about Estel.

Long had it been since an elfling was in the palace. Legolas was now more than a thousand summers, and he didn't truly feel needed that often. The first night Estel had clung to him brought back memories of Legolas as an elfling, of the late night talks of dragons and elves of old. Thranduil could not admit it to anyone else, but he was sad to see Estel go. He had grown very fond of him, thinking of him as his own the past few weeks, relishing once again in the fact that someone ran to him in the night, thinking him the only one able to chase the demons of dreams away.

Somehow he knew that in his heart he would love this elfling even if he never laid eyes on him again, for he had reminded Thranduil that life was not all about dinners and functions, but rather spending a day watching the rain fail, or counting the leaves on the trees, things he had long forgotten holed up inside the palace. The one thing he had not remembered in many years was that even though Mirkwood was not the green lush place it used to be it still held beauty. His thoughts were interrupted by yawn coming from Estel.

"I think it is time we stopped for the night. We shall wake early tomorrow and head out."

Legolas agreed, but, by the time they had taken the bed rolls out and laid them by the fire, Estel was already asleep.

"Ada, he sleeps with his eyes closed yet again? Is he not fully well?"

Thranduil smiled. "I think tonight it is because he has worn himself out. Let him dream what he will. I will take the first watch tonight." Placing a kiss on Legolas' head and then Estel's, Thranduil whispered, "Sleep well, my son. I will wake you when it is your watch."

Thranduil climbed the nearest tree and sat down on the bough of the branches, his bow out and ready to kill all who entered their campsite. They were still not too far from the borders of Mirkwood, but he was still ever watchful. When his watch was over, he went to wake Legolas, but the sight before him stopped him. Estel and Legolas lay sleeping, Estel's hand intertwined in Legolas' hair, his other arm tucked under him, and Legolas with his arm protectively over Estel. Smiling, Thranduil walked back over to the tree and climbed up. He knew Estel was to go back to Imladris, but he could not stop the next words that came.

"Goodnight my sons," he softly whispered, before directing his attention again to his surroundings.

A/N: See you next week! 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 19

Elrond sat upon the ship with the other elves from Lothlorien and Imladris. Many were friends he had not seen in thousands of years, but he was in no mood for reunions. His thoughts were lost in the last few years.

When his Celebrian had sailed, he thought his whole reason for being was gone with her to the Grey Havens. For years upon years he went about his daily tasks, not really caring, not really feeling. True, he loved his children more than life itself, but the sailing of her mother had sent Arwen running to the arms of her grandmother for comfort. Elladan and Elrohir had been livid since the day of her attack and spent all their time scouring all of Arda, seeking out orcs to slay. 

It had overtaken them till Elrond had spoken to them. He tried to get through to them, tried to make them see that it was destructive behavior and would end up causing them to slip into darkness along with the very forces they were trying to kill. Both boys had taken what he said in stride and calmed there efforts somewhat, but they weren't whole any longer. A part of them left on that ship with their mother and could never be replaced, it seemed, so they left and went out with the rangers, scouting for them, learning the ranger ways and teaching them the elven ones. They had never inquired about Elrond's pain, had not seen the slow decline -- so close to losing his soul to Mandos.

All that had changed the night they brought a small adan home. Aragorn had needed him as much as he needed the child. It was not long before he was no longer Aragorn, but Estel, the small light that shone in the darkness that had enveloped all their hearts. No longer did the twins seek out the orcs, now they taught their brother the elven way, praising him when he was correct and holding him when he failed.

Elrond, too, changed that day. Nay, he told no one, but the very sight of the child had given him hope, and in return was given the name Estel. Nights were spent sneaking him cookies, days were spent trying to scoot him from underfoot, but Elrond loved it all. The day that Estel did not return sent a stab of pain into his heart. It was Celebrian leaving all over again, a nightmare come true he did not wish to relive.

Sighing again, Elrond stood up as the ship swayed in the waters. He recalled the first time Estel had called him Ada. It had been another day of piles of paperwork to be done and a formal luncheon to be had. Estel had been running about the house, getting in the way all morning until Elrond had sent him outside to play. He finished his tasks and sat down to the luncheon, but Estel was missing.

Estel did not show up for the luncheon and when Elrond had questioned the twins they told him Estel was playing with other elflings. Lunch over, Elrond had gone to find him, but what he found was Estel sobbing underneath the maple tree. At a closer glance he could see the small child holding his arm tightly to him. Sitting down, he pulled Estel into his lap and held him there.

"They said I am not your son. They said you aren't my Ada," Estel sniffled.

Elrond said nothing for a second, choosing to hold Estel close to him instead and wiping his tears away.

Estel looked at him, fresh tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "You are my Ada, aren't you?"

Elrond smiled down at the child. "Of course I am your Ada, and I will always be your Ada as long as you live on Arda."

That day had been the happiest of his life, for from that day onward he was no longer Lord Elrond; he was Ada, a word Estel used often over and over. He had promised Estel, but that promise was broken when Estel never returned. Elrond would have given anything to have seen the child come home, even if it meant he could only hear the words Ada one more time.

Was it the child's fate only to live a short while? Elrond did not think so, for even fate could not be so cruel, So he had waited night after night in Estel's room waiting for him to come through the door asking to stay up another hour, but Estel never came. There were cobwebs now on Estel's bed, for Elrond had not let anyone touch the room.

Elrond blinked again as the boat jolted him from his thoughts. They had landed, the bottom of the boat scraping up against a white sand beach. Everywhere elves were getting off, and when the line to depart the boat did not move swift enough, a few jumped over the side. They all departed until Elrond was left standing alone. He did not notice the sole figure standing off to the side of the trees, nor did he see the figure approach him. It was only when the sun glinted off the silver hair surrounding her face that Elrond noticed his wife.

Celebrian... he thought. Long had it been since last he had laid eyes on her, so long that he had forgotten her beauty, forgotten the love she made him feel, but today his heart was torn.

"What could trouble your mind on today of all days?" she asked him.

Elrond did not speak; he couldn't. How could he explain he had fallen in love with an adan child so much that his heart would allow him to feel no peace? When he did not answer, Celebrian placed her hands on his face.

"You think of the one named Estel, do you not?"

Elrond's head jerked up, his eyes questioning hers. "How did you know?"

"Others have come. They have told us of an adan that had captured the heart of an elf lord. Who else could it be but you, my beloved?"

Elrond let fall the tears that he had been holding back. They were tears of happiness at seeing his wife after so many years and tears of sorrow for the child whom he had left behind.

"You have left Arda behind, leave with it the troubles that have claimed your heart. The child will be well, Elros will watch over him.

Just the mention of his brother's name and thinking of Estel brought on the torrent of tears, uncontrolled sobbing, and Elrond fell to his knees there in the white sands of the Valinor, wrapped in the arms of his wife, he wept.

A/N: See you next week! 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 20

Estel seemed in better spirits the next day, his age showing through as he tried to keep up during a small game of hide and seek. He was not yet tall enough to jump nimbly into the trees, but rather he had to climb onto the first branch and then try to catch Legolas. His efforts were in vain as the elf just slipped past him time after time, until Estel came down and sat, his lower lip poked out as he pouted.

"What is wrong, Estel?" Thranduil inquired, even though he knew the answer.

"I cannot catch Legolas; he is too fast for me. My legs aren't long enough yet."

"Ahh, I see the problem, but do not fear. Many days I sat just as you are now trying to catch Lord Elrond."

Estel's eyes grew quite large. "You tried to catch Lord Elrond?"

"Do not think me so ancient just yet, little one. I will have you know I am at least four centuries younger than he. Wood-elves are natural climbers, but I had not fully grown just yet and he had. He would run from me and hide in the trees, and I would be foolish enough to try and catch him each time. How about if I help you do something I could not back then?"

Estel nodded his head and then was surprised when Thranduil placed him on his back and sprung up into the nearest tree. They had only searched two trees when they saw Legolas sitting down on one of the higher branches in the old oak tree. Carefully Thranduil stepped closer until at last Estel reached out his hand and grabbed the tunic of the unsuspecting elf.

"Ada! You helped him catch me, but why?"

Thranduil chuckled at the startled face of his son. "Let's just say it is an old game I lost many times. I did not wish for Estel to share the same fate."

Legolas huffed but he knew he had been bested and climbed down from his tree.

"It is a warm day. How about a swim before or lunch?"

"Adar, what if Estel does not know how to swim?"

Both turned their heads to ask Estel, but he was already headed down to the small lake, flinging his tunic off as he went.

"I guess our question has been either answered, or we will be rescuing one very drenched elfling in about two minutes," Thranduil said, he and Legolas both going to join Estel in the water.

The three enjoyed splashing one another, and Legolas and Estel teamed up and dunked Thranduil underneath the water. Thranduil had come up spurting, speaking of revenge, but both boys quickly headed for the edge and climbed out. Thranduil thought they had both gotten out for the day and was headed back in when he heard the yell from above him and Legolas an Estel leapt from a tree branch into the water beside him, sending a huge splash of water into his face.

Now tired and very hungry, they all three climbed from the water and made their way back to the campsite. Estel brushed down the horses, while Legolas helped prepare the evening meal. Estel enjoyed talking with both horses, until the smell of food drifted past his nose. He ran over to the fire and grabbed his plate, sitting down once it was laden with food and starting to shovel it in like there would be no more meals for the week.

"Manners," he heard Thranduil say.

Estel turned red in the face and started to slowly eat his food, remembering to chew it before swallowing.

"It seems you have a voracious appetite, little one," Thranduil said, as Estel came back for seconds.

"My Ada says if I am to grow big and strong like my brothers I have to eat all my food, including spinach"? Estel replied, making a face at the mention of spinach.

"Who is your Ada, Estel?" Legolas asked, peering over at Estel and waiting for an answer.

Estel dropped his gaze and started chewing his lip. He did not answer, and Thranduil interrupted when he saw Estel put his plate down, his hunger seemingly gone.

"Do not bother the child with questions for now. We shall find out soon enough who Estel's family is. I am sure it is one of the better elven families in Imladris. Perhaps that nice family you and the twins used to play with on your visits."

Legolas choked on his berries. "Ada, Turgon is my age and his father would be well beyond the age for having any elflings.

"Well, I am sure there are some elven families that are in the area who have small elflings. Estel is very well spoken."

Estel listened as Thranduil questioned Legolas on any families he knew who might have Estel as their son. Legolas had given him a couple of options, and Thranduil seemed satisfied. Estel wanted to tell them who his Ada was, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to.

That night Legolas offered to take first watch, and Estel lay down, counting the stars in the night sky. He spotted the star Earendil up above him and wondered if his Ada was looking at it to. He didn't know, but after several minutes his eyes began to droop. Making sure to curl up and placing the covers over his head, Estel closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: See you next week! 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 21

Glorfindel searched the house the following day. It was midweek and the twins had not yet spoken to him about their plans for their birthday the next day. He had even searched the rooms of Elrond and Estel, although he had to glare at the guard. The guard had moved swiftly out of his way, but not until Glorfindel had promised him a swift journey to meet Mandos.

He searched the entire house and even the stables, but still he did not find either one of them. Glorfindel was about to give up in his search when he saw a pair of raven haired elves sitting by the river Bruinen. He began his walk over to them, wondering if he was over stepping his bounds. True, he had known both of them since they had been born, but he had never seen them this way, not even when their mother had sailed away.

"Elladan.." Glorfindel said gently, placing an arm on his shoulder, but Elladan did not turn to face him.

"Are you to celebrate your birthing day this year?"

It was not Elladan who spoke, but Elrohir. "How can we celebrate when we have not yet finished mourning. Nay, Glorfindel, we have talked it over and we will spend the day not in celebration, but rembrance."

Glorfindel sighed deeply, but yet he shook his head in affirmation. "As you wish it then, but do not forget to live while you mourn. Estel was full of life, full of curiosity. He would have regaled the day with open arms, welcoming another year on Arda. Will you not honor his memory and your father's?"

Elladan and Elrohir both broke down crying as they had never cried before. Glorfindel would do nothing but hold them. "Now you will start to heal," he whispered.

It was not true, however. Elladan and Elrohir both cried that day, but neither felt any better. Pieces of their very soul had gone; they would never be whole again, but they had decided to go to the lake the next day. It was a place that Estel loved, and the last place they had seen their younger brother.

Estel sat beside Legolas as the elf fletched arrow after arrow. Estel had seen very few of the elves of Imaldris fletching their own arrows. The twins had shown him how once, but he had not wanted to learn. Legolas on the other hand almost made it seem fun. Estel had wanted to hold the knife, but Legolas said he was too young, and to this Estel exploded, "I am not too young! My brother let me hold his dagger all the time. I even still have it!" Estel said, pulling Elladan's dagger from his belongings.

Thranduil could hear the edge on Estel's trembling voice and see the elfling's face turning a deep shade of red and intervened.

"Legolas, my son, I believe you have forgotten Estel comes from Imladris, where elfllings are taught the art of the sword at an early age. Perhaps Estel is not too young, just be careful."

Legolas handed the small knife to Estel and apologised profusely.

"It is all right, Legolas, I am just sad is all. Tomorrow is my brother's birthday, I mean it would have been," Estel said "I won't be home in time for it, and I am sure Ada will be sad with no one there."

Thranduil stood up from where he sat enjoying the sunny day and began packing the bedrolls up.

Adar?" Legolas questioned from where he sat.

"Come, Legolas, you heard Estel; he needs to be home before the end of tomorrow. If we hurry we may just make it before the sun rises on the following morning."

Estel's reaction was immediate. He flung his around the elven king. "Hannon le," he said, tears of joy springing to his eyes.

"I would not have you troubled, Estel. I have grown quite fond of you, little one."

Legolas agreed with his father, for he, too, had come to think of Estel as his little brother, even going so far as to make him a small bow. Estel did not know it, but the arrows they had been fletching were his own. Legolas had not found the right moment to give them to Estel just yet.

The bedrolls packed, the fire put out, they were off again at a much faster pace.

"We will ride the night and rest some tomorrow. It will be a short rest if we wish to get there in time. Are you up for it, Estel?"

Estel nodded his head yes, anything not too miss being with his Ada. Anything to be there for him when Elladan and Elrohir could not.

Elrohir bid Erestor and Glorfindel a good night and then he an Elladan went up to bed. Both changed clothes but then they sat on Elladan's bed in silence for many hours.

"What are you thinking, Dan?"

Elladan sighed, "I am thinking of how I sat here for many nights hoping Estel would come running in, how I dreamt it, and how cruel it seemed when it never happened."

"Aye, I have had the same dreams, the same ones I awake from to find no Estel. I never knew how empty and quiet it was around here before he left. Now the halls are filled with silence. No one to hide from Erestor's wrath, no on to sneak down to the kitchens and steal the cook's pies. Do you think he is happy in Mandos, Dan?"

"His father and mother are there; they will protect him."

"Estel, does not remember them, he will be frightened. The only father he knows is Ada."

Elladan hugged his pillow to him and then walked out onto the balcony. Elrohir followed, but spoke no words. Elladan sighed, but his gaze did not waver from staring up to the stars. "Be glad he is with Arathorn, for Ada is gone now, an Estel would be lost without him, much like I am now."

They stared at the stars for a long time, neither one ready to fall asleep and face the next day. It was Elrohir who turned to Elladan this time. "I shall do as Glorfindel suggested and spend the day doing all the things that we would have done had Estel been here. Perhaps then I will be able to remember his laughter and smile, for the sight and sound of it eludes me now except in my dreams."

"Let us sleep, then, and face the day together. Tomorrow we are another year older, two thousand eight hundred and five, to be exact."

"Aye, I do not feel a day over a thousand. If Estel were here, he would remind you that you are as old as the ocean, or even older than the trees in the garden," Elrohir said with a smile.

"Do not forget, Ro, you are as old as I. Come, let us get some sleep, for tomorrow comes in but a few hours. If we wish to do all the things Estel would have done, we will need all of our energy."

Both of them laid down again, but just before Elladan's eyes glazed over in sleep, he could hear his brother saying good night to his Ada and Estel. Elladan fell into a deep slumber and his dreams were filled with a small adan who's laughter made him smile even in sleep.

A/N: See you next week! 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 22

Estel was wide awake at the sun's first light, his dreams having been filled with visions of his Ada. He knew his Ada would be happy to see him, but did he know about Elladan and Elrohir? Did he know about how the wolves attacked? Estel hoped so because he did not want to relive the memory by telling his father. He hadn't slept much, dozing now and then as they rode the entire night. Now it was his brothers' birthday.

"Estel, you seem very cheerful today, and yet your eyes tell me a different story. Is there something that troubles you?"

Estel did not answer, preferring to keep his brothers' birthday to himself. He would honor them the way his Ada had taught him to honor those who had fallen in battle. He would spend the day remembering their faces, their laugh as they all ran from Erestor.

"He is fine, Ada. Do not fret so. Perhaps he is just tired; we have ridden all night."

King Thranduil looked at Estel and chuckled. "He doesn't seem sleepy. In fact he seems very awake, but he does seem in need to relieve himself."

Legolas hid his smile as Estel went a short way into the woods. When Estel did not come back soon after, Legolas jumped from his horse and went in search of the child. He found Estel next to a clump of athelas, picking up handfuls of it and placing it in his pocket. He jumped, when he noticed he was not alone.

"Estel, what are you doing with the athelas?"

Estel stammered, but then his eyes grew very serious. "I noticed we have not passed any and Ada always says you must be prepared for anything."

Legolas stood up, quirking his eyebrows. "You know you sounded like Lord Elrond just then. He always put extra healing herbs in our pouches whenever the twins and I would go out. I never understood why."

"You three together are an accident waiting to happen, that is why, Legolas."

King Thranduil ushered them back to where the horses were waiting. While Legolas had been looking for Estel, he had laid out a blanket and set fruit and cheese out, along with some bread for Estel. They had water for Estel to drink, and Thranduil and Legolas each shared a small bottle of wine they had brought along.

They all sat and ate a good while, but at Estel's urgings, packed up quickly when they were finished and headed out.

Elladan and Elrohir left out early that morning, not informing anyone of their plans that day. First they traveled out to the gardens, watering the small maple tree that Estel had helped plant the previous year. After that they both left, mounted their horses and took off for the edge of the valley.

They rode until they got to the very spot where they had met their father that night they brought Estel home. At the time he was Aragorn, a very frightened toddler, but he took to their father immediately. The twins never knew what it was about him, but Estel did not like to be parted from Elrond for very long after that.

"Who knew that he could change our lives so much," Elrohir said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Elladan was silent, staring off into the distance, but when he did speak, he spoke of something Elrohir had not thought of. "He saved us, Ro. He saved us from a life filled with hate and revenge. All things changed when he came, all thoughts were of keeping him safe, not the of killing orcs and avenging naneth. We would have slowly died, you know Ada was right. I didn't see it before, but I do now."

Elrohir knew what his brother meant. Before Estel came into their lives, they spent all their time killing orcs, hunting them, seeking revenge for their naneth's fate. Pulling Elladan toward him, Elrohir placed his arms on his shoulders.

"Come, we have one more place to go."

Elladan an Elrohir rode again, but not far. They were going to the last place they had seen Estel -- the lake. They left the horses near, choosing to continue on foot, this time their hands at their swords.

"Perhaps it was not wise to come here without informing someone," Elrohir said.

Elladan was about to answer that he thought so as well when he heard something up ahead. Motioning for his brother to follow quietly, they both snuck up to see who was there. They were both shocked to come across the raven haired advisor. Elrohir went to approach him, but Elladan held him back.

"He may not wish to be bothered. Let him have his time as he will."

Both twins walked quickly to the nearest tree and climbed it, making sure they were high enough to have the foliage cover them.

"Estel, if I had known your fate, I would never have taught you to swim. I would rather have kept you locked up inside than to have you be gone from our lives. I am empty inside now, and your Ada has gone, his heart not able to be mended here without you. I fear for your brothers, for they too walk Arda now lost. All of us miss you, even Glorfindel, though he is loathe to admit it. I know your spirit could not have been contained cooped up inside, but that is where I would have you, safe from any harm."

Erestor stood and wiped the tears from his eyes. Never seeing the twins above him, the tears in his eyes blurring his vision, he walked away from the lake and back towards Imladris.

Elladan an Elrohir waited until he was far enough away before making their way from the tree.

"He feels the loss of Estel as much as we."

"Nay, Elladan, he blames himself, wrongly so, but he believes it his fault Estel is gone."

Elladan's eyes misted up staring out to the lake. He could remember Estel, but it hurt too much to think about him.

"What does your heart see, Elladan?"

"I see Estel begging for me to help him. I hear his screams as the wolves jumped us, and yet I was powerless to get to him. The screams, they haunt me, Elrohir, the look of fear in his eyes I see in my dreams each night. How can I forget that?"

Elrohir wrapped his arms around Elladan's shoulders. "Do not forget it, Elladan, but when you think of Estel, think of his laughter as he dunked you under the water. Think of him calling your attention to see him swim to the far side and back. Think of the things that your heart can deal with, not the horror that took place here. If you only dwell on that, I will lose you too, and for me that is a fate worse than death."

Elladan nodded his head in understanding. He would try to remember the times of joy that Estel brought, but he didn't think his heart could ever mend from the pain. Both of them sat there telling stories of how Estel escaped from the cook after stealing one of her pies by hiding it under Glorfindel's pillow, of how he had made Elrond shriek when he had put the green snake in his bath water, and of how he had painted Elrohir with Arwen's paints and told him how pretty he was. All of this they recalled until the sun sank behind the trees.

"It is time we headed back."

Both of them packed up and mounted their horses, heading back to Imladris. Neither one knew that not but a few miles away the one they mourned was headed home.

A/N: See you next week! 


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 23

Elladan and Elrohir walked into the house and dropped their bows. They waved off Glorfindel as he tried to talk to them and went straight to their room.

Erestor, at dinner that night, could not stand it anymore. "Those two have moped around all day long. Do they not know they do not mourn alone, that we too miss Estel and Elrond? I am going to tell them myself!" he shouted, as he stormed out of the dining room.

Erestor took the stairs two at a time, his anger fueling his pace. He was suffering just as much as they were. He blamed himself each and every night, and yet the twins acted as if they alone hurt. Enough was enough. He finally made it to the top of the stairs and stormed down the hall, making the chamber maid run in fright.

Once he got to the twins door he flung it open, prepared to give them a talking to like no other, but the scene that greeted him was one that broke his heart in two. Sitting upon the bed were both Elladan an Elrohir clutching Estel's blanket, tears streaming down their faces. Erestor couldn't bring himself to be angry any longer, not when his heart was so full of sorrow.

"Elladan, are you all right?" he asked, stroking the raven hair.

"I tried Erestor, honest I tried. We went to all the places Estel loved the most. We tried to remember the good times with him, tried to hear his laughter, but I couldn't. All I could remember is that he is no longer here."

Erestor wrapped his arms around Elladan, motioning for Elrohir to join them. "I came in here to tell you to stop moping about, but I see that you are in pain -- a pain that won't go away anytime soon."

"We used to go to Ada with things like this, but it was Estel who made us see there was good left in the world and we should not fill our hearts with hate. It was he who showed us how to laugh again, how to care about someone so much that all other things were forgotten. How are we to feel again when our hearts can never be mended? Perhaps Ada was right in sailing. At least Naneth awaits us there, she, and a chance to heal."

"Elladan, you and your brother are needed here in Imladris. The elves of this realm look to you for guidance, for a safe haven from all of Sauron's evil. Can you deny them that?"

They sat in silence again for several minutes before Elladan spoke. "I will stay because it is my duty, but I will never be whole again," he said, choking back the sobs.

Erestor sat in the room until the sun went behind the Misty Mountains. Elladan had cried himself to sleep, and Elrohir lay on the bed as if in a trance, stroking the hair of his brother. His heart wept for them, his mind wondering if they would survive or die from a broken heart before they sailed. Erestor stood from the bed and walked to the door. Closing it behind him, he walked down the hall to his own room where he could be alone to cry himself to sleep over the child called Estel.

"Look Ada, I can see the lights in Lord Elrond's home now. We aren't but maybe half an hour away."

Estel's head perked up at the sound of being so close to home. He wanted to run in and be held by his Ada. He had wanted it for a long time now. He just didn't know how his Ada had taken the news of Elladan and Elrohir being gone.

"Perhaps we should stop here for the night as the hour is late and we have not sent word ahead of our coming," King Thranduil suggested.

"No!" shouted Estel, startling not only the Legolas, but Thranduil as well.

"Estel is correct, Ada. Many is the night the sons of Elrond and I came in late, injured and unexpected."

"If you think it is wise then we shall proceed onward."

Estel sighed in relief. He knew he would have gone whether the others did or not. They had come within sight of the Last Homely House when an elf stepped from behind the nearest tree.

"Halt, who comes to Imladris in the middle of the night? State your business here at this hour," the guard of gate requested of Thranduil and Legolas. "Estel?" the guard said, peering at the small child on the back of the horse.

"Brillya!" Estel squealed, launching himself off the back of Legolas' horse and into Brillya's arms.

"Your family..." Brillya said, but didn't say anymore. He turned back to Legolas and Thranduil to ask again who they were.

"Before you ask again, I am King Thranduil of Mirkwood and this is my son, Prince Legolas. We have come here to return Estel to his home. We will be going to speak to his family now."

While Thranduil had been speaking to Brillya, Estel had been edging closer and closer to the house. When Thranduil heeled his horse onward, Estel took off in a run, darting in and out of the pathways.

"It seems that Estel knows his way around. He is home, now which of the families here do you think he belongs with?"

"There are many smaller houses away from the main palace. Perhaps Estel lives there, for he seems to be of a high class family."

Legolas and Thranduil entered the gardens and handed their horses off to the stable hands, but Legolas saw Estel running towards Lord Elrond's home.

"Estel, you should not waken Lord Elrond at this hour. It is not proper, and he will be angry," Thranduil hissed, trying to remain silent enough as not to wake anyone. His words fell on deaf ears as Estel jerked the front door open and ran inside.

"Lord Elrond will not be pleased. Let us hurry before Estel wakes the entire house. Perhaps we can get him out of there before anyone awakens."

Legolas gulped, "Hopefully we can catch him before Elladan's or Elrohir's blade does."

At these words, Thranduil and Legolas both ran into the house. They wanted to save the elfling that had become so dear to them. Both of them searched the kitchens, startling the cook in the process, and then they searched the downstairs rooms, but Estel was nowhere to be seen. Little did either of them know Estel was upstairs looking for his Ada.

Estel first went into his room. When he opened the door he found it was just as he left it, his stuffed bear still laying on his bed. Grabbing up the bear Estel went to go check his father's room. When he stepped inside he found his father's room barren. True, his sword still hung on the closet door and his belongings still lay on the dresser, but the room felt shut off, like it had been deserted. Estel shuddered, thinking how silent the room was, but he soon smiled. He knew his Ada often worked late in the study. Opening the door he raced down the hall towards the study, yelling for his Ada as he went. A hand reached out and grabbed Estel, pulling him into the study.

"Estel, have you gone mad? You have come into Lord Elrond's house and no doubt woken everyone within its walls. Come, let us get you home to your family before we incur Lord Elrond's wrath," Thranduil said, tugging on Estel's collar and ushering him out of the study.

Estel stood firmly in the hallway, crossing his arms and placing a scowl upon his face. He was getting worried now. His Ada had not been in his room, nor the study, and Estel did not know where else he could be. Opening his mouth, Estel began to yell again, "Ada! where are you, Ada?"

Elladan and Elrohir woke from sleep, startled by a loud noise. Elladan instinctly grabbed for his sword, hanging beside his bed, but then he stopped when he heard the noise again.

"Ro, did you hear that? It sounds as if some child has wandered into the palace."

Elrohir turned to his brother, pulling on his shoes. "The child sounds frightened. Come, let us see what is the matter. Perhaps one of the neighboring children are ill and in need."

Elladan and Elrohir flung open their bedroom door just as Erestor and Glorfindel rounded the corner. All three stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Legolas and King Thranduil standing in the hallway.

"Legolas? King Thranduil? What bring you to Imladris at this hour?"

"Never mind that, Elladan. Did you hear a child just now? He sounded frightened."

King Thranduil started to stumble over his words. "You see we found this elfling and he told us he was from here. I am sorry he woke you, but he ran into the house before we could catch him."

Estel was listening to the conversation. Had King Thranduil said Elladan? Peeking from around Legolas and Thranduil, Estel's eyes grew wide, tears filling them instantly.

"Dan?" he whispered, his voice barely above a whisper, but it did not matter, for Elladan had heard the small voice.

Elladan stood frozen, along with Elrohir. Both of them astounded. "I am sorry, King Thranduil, I just thought I heard something, please continue on," but the voice came again, this time a bit louder.

"Dan? Ro?" the voice called, and Elladan peered down at the small child standing just behind Legolas.

"I cannot be," he whispered, his eyes telling him it was a lie.

"Dan!" Estel said, running past both Legolas and Thranduil and launching himself at his brother. Estel could not speak for his words were choked off by his tears.

"How? We thought you were gone..." Elrohir said through his own tears, but Estel did not answer; he couldn't, for his face was buried between the two.

Erestor stormed down the hall, angry at being woken only an hour after he had cried himself to sleep. He intended to give someone a good lashing for this. He rounded the corner ready to behead the offender but stopped dead in his tracks, his knees buckling and sending him to the floor.

There, sitting on the floor between Elladan and Elrohir, was Estel.

Erestor shook himself to see if he was still dreaming, but when he looked again Estel was still there, holding onto Elladan for dear life. Erestor could not move, could not speak. All of his prayers to the Valar, all of his tears over the child who had been taken too early, and now for the child to be sitting here before him... Erestor fainted, the moment being too much for him.

Elladan stood up from the floor, never releasing his grip on Estel, and Estel hanging onto him. He got ready to go back into his room when he remembered Thranduil and Legolas, and it was only then that he noticed Erestor had fainted.

"Come," he said, "there is much we need to talk about."

Legolas and Thranduil followed the twins into the study. They were curious as to what was going on. Erestor was awoken and sent to find Glorfindel. This was going to be a long night.

A/N: See you next week! 


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child 

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 24

Elladan sat Estel down on the bed but did not release his grip on him. He could see the child in front of him with his own eyes, but his mind still could not fathom that he was real just yet.

"Enough of this! What in Arda is going on!" Thranduil barked, after being shoved aside when Glorfindel came through the door.

"Estel!" Glorfindel screamed as he entered the room drowning out any pleas from Thranduil. "You have come home, back to Imladris! The Valar are truly merciful to have sent you back."

Estel quirked his head to the side not knowing what Glorfindel was referring to, but he was soon helped out by Legolas.

"He has not yet traveled to The Halls of Mandos, although he was on the verge."

Thranduil jumped atop the chair in the room and bellowed to them all.

"I asked what is going on here. Where are Estel's parents?"

No one spoke for a minute, making Thranduil's blood boil even more. They had traversed through mountains and nasty weather and now that they were here no one had any answers for him. He looked to Estel, but the child lowered his head instead of meeting his gaze.

"Estel?" he questioned. "Come let us leave Elrond's sons and go and find your parents. Perhaps they know where they are."

"He will do no such thing!" Erestor barked, standing guard over Estel who was now trembling in Elladan's arms.

"Estel, what is it? Why are you frightened?" Elladan asked, rubbing his back to comfort him.

Estel lifted his eyes to meet those of his brother and that was when the tears began to stream down his face, and the story rolled from his lips.

"I thought you and Ro were dead, and I ran when the wolves attacked just like you told me to, but couldn't find you when I went back. Legolas found me and took me to his home and they thought I was an elf. I couldn't tell them who I was, because then they would not have liked me." Estel sobbed, burying his head into the folds of Elladan's night shirt.

Thranduil almost fell from where he stood, and one look at Legolas' pale face told him his son was also in awe.

"Do you mean to tell me these are your brothers Estel?"

"Estel is most certainly a member of this family," Erestor answered, standing protectively in front of Estel

"I do not recall Elrond having an elfling so young. He would have told me, there would have been a celebration at his birth."

Elrohir placed what he hoped was a calming hand on Thranduil's shoulder, but it was Legolas' words that stopped them all. While they had been trying to explain to Thranduil, Legolas had gone over to the bed and placed his hand on Estel's head rubbing his hair, an exposing the rounded ears of an adan.

"He is adan," he whispered, but everyone in the room caught his words.

"Elrond, could not possibly have an adan son. Someone explain things to me!" Thranduil once again barked.

Estel was now shaking, his sobs making his small chest heave with each intake of air, and making Elladan's heart break.

"You will sit down now, for you are scaring Estel, and I will explain to you. Erestor if you would please go and make sure we are not disturbed for any reason."

Erestor turned to leave the room but not before sending Thranduil a glare. He shut the door with a bang and that was when Elrohir pulled out a seat and thrust Thranduil into it.

Both Elladan an Elrohir knew what they were about to reveal could jeopardize Estel's safety. Elrohir explained everything from the time of Arathorn's death to the trip back to Imladris where the twins brought Estel. Thranduil nor Legolas spoke at all, but many times Thranduil gasped at what was revealed to him. When the twins were done they sat back, waiting for some sort of reaction from their news. No one spoke, no one moved, but it was Estel who pulled himself out of Elladan's shirt and stared straight into King Thranduil's eyes.

"I am sorry I lied to you, but I knew you would not like me for being adan. I want to thank you for bringing me home." He then turned to Legolas. "Thank you for saving me, but I know now you will not wish to be friends with an adan like me."

After saying all he had to say Estel stood up and bolted for the door. Flinging it open he took off running down the hall. Elrohir stood to follow, but Elladan placed his hand out to stop him.

"Someone must go and make sure he is all right," he protested.

"Fear not, Erestor will not let him get far, and I believe we have a few more questions to answer."

Neither one of the twins wanted to stay. They had just gotten their brother back, and wanted to spend every minute with him, but they needed to know what had happened since the last time they had seen him. Each knew Estel would not be happy to learn that Elrond had sailed, and they did not wish to break the news to him just yet.

A/N: Since it is short. I will update again on Sunday.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 25

After over an hour the twins and a now stunned Thranduil and Legolas came from the room. Glorfindel informed them that Erestor had followed Estel and was now sitting in the study with him. The twins gulped. They did not know whether to tell Estel now or wait until he was settled in, but once they opened the door neither one could bear to break the heart of the child before them.

"Estel?" Elladan called from the doorway. "We have spoken to King Thrandul and Legolas and they understand now."

Estel looked up from Erestor's lap where he was sitting and missed the glare the advisor sent the wood elves. Erestor was nothing if not very overprotective. Estel slid from his lap and walked over to where they stood. He spoke no words just stood in front of Thranduil, his eyes speaking the pain and hurt that he did not.

Thranduil had hated men and their kind for as long as he could remember, but the child standing in front of him provoked none. When he stared down at the tear filled grey eyes of the child his heart melted. This was the child who had helped him remember to be a father, as much a to be a king. Leaning down he grasped Estel, noticing the advisor reaching for his sword should he hurt him.

Ignoring the pointed stares Thranduil spoke to Estel. "You have given me a lot to think about today. I have only known you as Estel, a son to me and that is how you shall remain."

Estel wrapped his arms around Thranduil's neck and cried. It shocked everyone in the room when Thranduil returned the gesture, and wrapped his arms around Estel, but what they did not see were the two tears escape his eyes and fall silently to the floor.

"I think it is time to get some food in you young one, for we have traveled many days and I am also in need of something more than what we have been eating."

Everyone stood and Estel ran back over to Elladan, grasping his hand firmly, and placing his other one in Erestor's. Elrohir led them all out the door, and down to the kitchens where a table was laid out with many delicious things to eat.

The twins watched as Estel picked at his food, and it did not sit well with anyone when he asked to be excused. Elladan thought this was the time to tell him and motioned for Elrohir to follow him.

"Estel, how about we let you sleep in Ada's bed tonight?"

This brightened Estel's face and he ran off up the stairs to his father's room, never knowing the truth that was to come.

"Are you going to tell him Elladan or should I?" Elrohir asked.

"Tell him what?" Thranduil inquired.

"Ada, has sailed. He no longer dwells in Arda, the pain of losing Estel had been to great for him."

"Lord Elrond is not here?" Legolas said, his voice squeaking a bit as he choked back the lump in it. "He cannot have sailed! Estel has spoke of nothing but his Ada since I first met him. All he spoke of was getting back to him. He will be crushed, devastated."

"He must be told, and I would have him hear it from us, rather than someone else."

Thranduil and Legolas followed the twins up the stairs and only stopped as they stood in front of the huge oak doors of Lord Elrond's room. Neither one of them wanted to enter an intrude on the family affair, but both lingered outside the door.

Erestor was inside the room, readying Estel for bed, tucking him under the covers of the massive bed, and talking to him. When he saw the twins enter he knew what was to come and went to take a seat opposite them both.

Elladan sat down on the bed an Elrohir sat beside him.

"Estel, there is something I have to tell you," Elladan said, his eyes misting up.

Estel wiggled out of the covers and crawled into Elrohir's lap, his eyes staring intently at Elladan. "What is it Dan?"

Elladan swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to figure out a way to explain to Estel. Knowing there was no way to do it other than straightforward he began.

"Estel, you know how much we love you right?" After seeing the child shake his head yes he went on. "Well, Ada loved you more than you could possibly know and when he thought you were dead, he cried for many days. It was a sight I have not seen in many centuries."

"Don't worry Dan. I am home now and I will make sure Ada knows I am all right."

Elladan let a tear fall from his eye knowing how the next part would crush the small child.

"Estel, when you did not return Ada sent out people to look for you, I looked for you, even Erestor and Glorfindel, but you could not be found. Ada was heartbroken." Elladan gathered his remaining courage and went on.

"Estel, Ada sailed to The Undying Lands. He could not bear to be in Arda any longer without you. Estel, ... Ada is gone."

Estel looked all around at each person in the room. He noticed Elrohir had the same look as Elladan, but he could not imagine his Ada was not here.

"No Dan, Ada has to be here. He can't have left me here, he just can't," Estel said his chin starting to tremble.

Elladan placed Estel's hand in his own, "He is gone Estel, I am sorry."

Estel looked first to Elladan and then to Elrohir both of whom had tears rolling down their faces, but it was when he looked to Erestor and saw even the stoic advisor with tears that the truth sunk in. Snatching his hand out of Elladan's, Estel jumped from the bed.

"You are wrong Dan! Ada would not leave me here alone. He promised he wouldn't leave me ever, he promised!" Estel screamed.

Elladan went to say something to hopefully comfort the child but Estel bolted out the door.

Estel ran as hard as he could down the hallway, his lungs burning, the tears streaming from his eyes so fast he could not see where he was going. His father had left him, and he would never see him again for he was not allowed in Valinor. Estel's young mind could not accept it, he could not until he ran outside to the gardens. He only stopped when he got to his father's favorite rose bushed the ones he an Estel had planted together and saw them wilting. It was there that he fell to his knees, and sobbed.

"You promised Ada! You promised you would not leave me, and now I am alone," he said before pulling his knees up and laying down next to the dying rose bushes.

This is how Elladan found him. Elladan could not imagine what it would do to Estel, he couldn't think of losing someone so close to him, someone who would never come back. Estel had fallen asleep, tears still wetting his face. Elladan picked him up and walked back into the house. No one would sleep this night. 

A/N: See you next week! 


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 26

Elladan tried for over an hour to coax Estel into speaking but the child remained silent, only the tears continually running down his face, a sign that he was awake. Thranduil and Legolas stood watching the scene and both of them knew the child's pain. Everyone in the room knew what it was like to lose someone they cared about, but none of them had been five years old.

Erestor was the only one who had been silent, his hands never growing weary of holding onto the small hand of Estel. He had loved the twins, and Arwen, but he and Estel shared a bond unlike any of the others. It was Estel who had made him a card on his birthday, and it was Estel who came and sat by his bed when he had been injured, even going as far as to bring Erestor his own stuffed bear to sleep with. To him Estel was like his own son, and right now his son was hurting, a pain with which he could do nothing for.

"He has fallen asleep," whispered Elrohir from where he sat.

"Nay, he has cried himself to sleep. Come tomorrow he will still feel the pain he feels now."

"What are you going to do?" Thranduil asked.

"The only thing we can do. We are going to raise him as our brother."

Erestor finally spoke up at these words. "Estel, will never be the same again. This is a pain he cannot heal from, and were he truly elven I fear he would have already passed."

Everyone in the room agreed, but they were soon startled from their thoughts by the screams coming from Estel.

"Ada! no, don't leave me Ada. I promise to be good, just come back." Estel cried over and over in his dreams. Tossing and turning on the bed, his tears soaking the pillow. Elladan reached for him and pulled him into his lap, rubbing his back as he did.

Much of the night was spent taking turns comforting Estel. Each one in the room felt his pain, none more so than Legolas and the twins, whose mothers were gone. It was Erestor though who seemed the most distraught, and Elrohir noticed it after watching the advisor for several hours.

"It seems as if you feel his pain for him."

Erestor nodded his head. "Tis likely because I do. My own family is gone. They have long since sailed, and the few who chose to stay have passed to Mandos' Halls. You are my family. The only family I have known for many years now, far too many."

Elladan and all others in the room fell silent then, watching the heartbroken child, and none slept that night.

The next morning everyone tried to coax Estel to eat, or even to come downstairs, but the child refused to even leave Elrond's room. Whenever anyone entered they would find him touching various things in the room, or staring off into space. It was a heart wrenching sight to behold and one that Elrohir could take no longer.

"He cannot go on like this! Every day he withers a bit more from reality, and everyday I wish more and more to follow him. I feel hopeless to help him, and I find myself angry with Ada, though I know it is wrong."

Elladan comforted his brothers, but none seemed able to comfort the child inside the room. On the third day it was Thranduil who stood from the table and announced he would stand no more of it.

"If you all wish to watch him slowly die that is your decision, but I shall not allow it."

Thranduil marched out of the room to the gaping stares of everyone else. Elladan rose to follow him, but found Erestor's hand on his arm stopping him.

"Let him try. It could do no harm at this point."

Elladan sat down slowly fighting the internal struggle to go to Estel. His plate no longer looked appetizing, and he pushed the plate away.

Thranduil marched right into the room, not bothering to knock on the door. When he entered the room he paused for a moment, taking in his old friend's things laying about. He too missed Elrond. In him he had confided many of his own worries, his fears. He spotted Estel sitting in the chair by the fire, and in his hands he held a book.

Thranduil stepped closer, but Estel made no move to acknowledge his presence. This did not deter Thranduil and he stepped in front of Estel, blocking the view of the fire from the child. When Estel still did not look at him Thranduil reached down and grabbed the book from his hands. This brought at immediate reaction.

"Give it back to me!" Estel screamed.

"I will give it back, only after you have listened to me, and by listening I mean paying attention whilst I am speaking."

Estel's eyes filled with tears, whether they were tears of anger or grief, but it mattered not to Thranduil as he sat down in front of Estel.

"Look at me Estel," he said, pulling the chair closer so that they were eye to eye.

Estel stared at him but Thranduil noticed that his eyes seemed to have a faraway gaze. He spoke Estel's name harshly to make sure he had his full attention, and once he was sure he did he began.

"Estel, you are but a child, but I feel I must tell you a few things. I too have felt loss, my wife sailing, Legolas' mother. Until I met you I trusted no men, to me they were all foes, and because of my hatred I was quite bitter. You released me from myself, and made me see that all things are possible, that life was worth living, and that I was missing out on it. Where now is the small child who I came to love? Where is the little boy who showed me about the joy of life, for I do not see him now when I stare into your eyes."

Estel's eyes filled again with tears, and he flung himself into Thranduil's arms.

"I am afraid," he sobbed. "Ada has gone and I cannot follow him. I will never see him again."

Thranduil held Estel and let him cry. It was a long time before either of them moved. Estel lifted his tearstained face and stared at Thranduil. The elven king wiped his tears away with his fingers, and offered him a handkerchief to blow his nose.

"Who said your fate is to go to Mandos' Halls. No one knows of their fate until the end, so we will not speculate on yours. As for your Ada, I will promise to take you to the Grey Havens myself when you are older, and show you the place where the ships sail. There you can talk to your father, and I am sure even in Valinor he will hear your words."

"Do you mean it? Do you mean that I can go to the Grey Havens, and Ada will hear me?"

Thranduil smiled, "I truly mean it Estel. The closer you are to him, the more likely it is he will hear your words. I vow to you now that I will take you when you are older."

Estel gave him the first smile Thranduil had seen since their arrival, and yet he did not release him just yet. Thranduil felt a connection to the boy. He did not know why this child had affected him so, when all others had not. All he knew was that Estel, son of Elrond was very special indeed, and he would give life and limb to see him both happy and safe.

"Come, let us go down and get you something to eat."

Estel let Thranduil lead him down the stairs and into the dining hall where five others face greeted them in both happiness and shock. It did not take the twins or the others long to recover.

"Estel, are you feeling better?" Elladan hesitantly asked him.

Estel sat down in his chair while Elrohir filled his plate with food.

"King Thranduil explained everything to me. I understand now."

Elladan and the others looked at Thranduil, but he nodded that he would explain later, and they let the matter drop for the time being. It was quite amazing to see Estel eating after all of it, and they did not wish to tempt fate.

After dinner they all retired to the Hall of Fire where there was music, and stories, but Estel found himself curled up between Legolas and Erestor, and his eyes growing very heavy.

"Come I think it is time for little ones to be in bed," Erestor said, picking up Estel and walking towards the stairs, the others right behind him.

Erestor made to go into Estel's room, but Estel's head shot up fast.

"Can I sleep in Ada's room, just for tonight?"

No one had the heart to tell the child no, and Elladan pulled the covers back, while Erestor and Elrohir helped Estel into a night shirt. Once Estel was safely tucked into bed, and the fire stoked, they all turned to leave.

"Wait, will one of you stay with me?"

"Of course Estel," Elladan offered.

Each of the others departed while Elladan and Elrohir pulled up chairs to the side of the bed.

"Tell me about Ada, and Valinor."

"What do you want to know?" Elrohir asked, shooting Elladan a puzzling look.

"Tell me everything. Tell me about the road to Valinor, and what you see along the way, and the ships, and everything," Estel pleaded.

Estel sat up in the bed listening to stories about the great ship builders, and Cirdan of old. They told Estel about the path to the Grey Havens, and how many of their friends had taken the journey, their own mother included.

"Thranduil says he will take me when I am older. Am I allowed to go, truly?"

"Anyone is allowed to go to the Grey Havens Estel, but I am afraid only the first born are allowed to sail to Valinor."

"And I am not elven," Estel sighed, the sound of discontent coming back into his voice.

Elladan could feel the child slipping back into despair and tried to levy his spirits.

"Estel, you are as elven as we are. Are you not a son of Elrond? Do you not live in Imladris, and even a very small amount of elven blood runs through your veins, though it is not much."

Estel still did not look convinced.

"Did you not manage to fool King Thranduil into thinking you were elven? Not only him but all of his realm. That is no small feat, for I have not been able to fool him on anything in many years," Elrohir added.

This seemed to boost Estel's spirits and he was again smiling. "You are right Ro. I did fool them all, and if they hadn't seen my ears they would still think I was an elf."

"I would certainly hate to think all those lessons in elvish, and all those hours of Erestor teaching you did not go to waste. If I did not know you were adan Estel I would think you elvish myself," Elladan jested.

Estel did not know his brothers were simply trying to make him feel better, but the end result was the same and they were glad for it.

"Sleep little one, we will be here come morning I promise."

Estel reached over and hugged both his brothers before nestling down in the covers and drifting off to sleep.

A/N: See you next week! 


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 27

With the dawn of the new morning, Estel awoke to find elves scattered about his room. Elladan and Elrohir sat in chairs side by side to his left, and Thranduil was asleep in a chair to his right. Estel tried to move his feet a bit and that is when he saw that Legolas had fallen asleep at his feet, his tousled golden locks hanging over his face.

Estel tried to slip quietly from his bed, as not to alert anyone, but once his feet his the floor, his brothers were awake.

"Estel? Is something wrong?"

"Nay Dan. I just woke up and thought something to eat would be good."

Elladan searched Estel's face for any signs of the previous night's dilemma that they had all gone through. He could still see the glazed look in Estel's eyes though he tried to hide it. He ushered Estel back into his bed, and pulled the covers up around him.

"Rest Estel, you do not look well," Elladan rebuked, leaving the bed for a moment to stoke the fire in the room.

Estel felt fine, though in his heart he was not well. True, this was his father's room, but even now it felt abandoned, and cold. Estel shivered, and pulled the covers up tighter around him. It was then that Legolas awoke and peered up at Estel.

"Estel, how do you feel?"

"It is cold in here," Estel shivered beneath the blanket.

The twins looked at each other, worry creasing their brows.

"The room is quite warm Estel, hot even. Are you sure you are well?" Elrohir asked, reaching up to touch Estel's forehead.

Estel flinched back involuntarily. "Sorry Ro."

"I am afraid that is my fault. The boy tried so hard to keep his adan features hidden while in Mirkwood. I do not know why now for I would have loved him even though."

"Estel, rest and I will go and have the cooks prepare you something to eat."

Everyone got up excusing themselves to freshen up, everyone that is but Legolas who agreed to stay with Estel. He tried to get Estel to talk with him, but all Estel wanted to talk about was what he knew of Valinor.

"Please Legolas, tell me what you know."

Legolas' eyes misted up with his own tears, but he stilled his emotions in front of the child.

"Estel, all I know of Valinor is what others have told me. I have never ventured there."

"Why haven't you gone to Valinor Legolas?

" I cannot bring myself to go to those shores, for it tears a piece of my heart out just thinking about it. When our kin sail from the shores it may be many lives of men before we see them again"

Estel crawled from underneath the covers on his bed and sat down beside Legolas, wrapping his small arm around the elf.

"You look sad Legolas. Don't be sad. If I could go to Valinor I would, but they say I can't get in because I am adan."

Legolas looked up, his own misery about the topic making him sigh. It was then that he saw Estel's eyes. In them he saw the same look he had seen countless times. It could not be though for Estel was adan. Adans did not fade, they couldn't, or could they? Legolas shook off the feeling of foreboding that came over him and placed Estel back under the covers. It was then he heard the sound of footsteps coming and Elladan came through the door with a tray.

"The cook made you some chicken soup Estel, and she even said she would give you a slice of cake if you finish it all."

Estel smiled up at Elladan, not just a strained smile, but a genuine one. Legolas could see he was trying to be happy, but in his gut, in the very depths of his soul Legolas truly did not think Estel was.

Estel finished his soup, and Erestor and Glorfindel left to inform the cooks that Estel would be joining them for dinner. Elladan and Elrohir helped get Estel settled back under the covers, and then once again took up their seats beside his bed. Usually they would have gone to their own beds to sleep as Estel was much better, but for some reason they could not bring themselves to leave his side. It was not long though before sleep won over and both of them were asleep where they sat.

Estel sighed, he was not happy. As much as he loved his brothers it was his Ada who he ran to in the night, and his Ada who always made him feel better when he was sick. Now there was an ache growing inside him he couldn't get rid of. He wished more than anything to be with his father right now, and he felt abandoned, and unloved despite his brothers lingering so nearby.

It was the sense that someone was watching him that made Estel look towards the door, and just inside the doorway stood Legolas, staring back at him. Estel sat up in the bed and went to call out to him, but Legolas placed his finger to his lips, telling Estel to be silent.

Estel did as Legolas wished and Legolas walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it.

"Something troubles you Estel, I can sense it though you try to hide it from your brothers."

Estel looked away from Legolas, the pain in his heart magnifying tenfold at the mention of it.

"It's just ..."

"Legolas again shushed him, and leaned over picking him up, wrapping the blanket around him, and toting him out onto the balcony. When Estel looked at him strangely, Legolas explained.

"I feel there are things you do not wish your brothers to hear, and I think they need a little rest besides."

After settling Estel beside him, making sure he was snug in the covers Legolas tried to figure out a way to approach the subject. Knowing no other way he simply started it as if it were a story.

"Estel, once long ago my mother left too. She was weary of Arda and all of the evil that had overtaken it. I was young when she left, but she left me a note telling me how much she would miss me. I still have the note, though it is brittle with age."

Estel stared up as Legolas spoke. Looking him straight in the eye, almost as if he could see into Legolas' soul.

"You miss her don't you? Just like I miss my Ada," and before Legolas could say anything Estel stood up and wandered over to the edge of the balcony.

"He left me though he promised never to leave me. He lied to me. Why did he not love me enough to stay? I don't want to be here without Ada," Estel sobbed, the tears that he thought would not come, running down his face.

Legolas grabbed him up, cuddling him close, his own tears mixing with those of Estel's.

"Estel, do not let yourself fall victim to the dark. Fight to stay here in Arda with us, for you will be sorely missed should you ever leave us. I for one have grown to love you as if you were my little brother.

Estel smiled a bit of a smile at Legolas, using his small hand to swipe away the tears that were falling down the elven features, but in his eyes Legolas saw no joy, the childlike innocence gone that once shone so brightly before. Knowing the child did not understand Legolas wrapped him again in the blanket that had fallen to the floor and carried him back to his bed.

"Try to sleep Estel. I will be here should you waken."

Estel did wake hours later to find his brother not there.

"Do not fret little one they have only gone to change clothes," Legolas told Estel, laying a calming hand on him.

"You tossed and turned the entire time. What troubles your dreams?"

"I dreamt of Ada, but in my dreams I can see him, but I can't get to him. He is right there and he can't hear me."

"Let us not worry about dreams right now. Come, we will meet your brothers downstairs.

Legolas took Estel by the hand and led him down the hallway. Within minutes Estel was stumbling over his own feet, and Legolas picked him up, and toted him the rest of the way.

"Estel, we were coming up to get you," Elladan said, coming from inside the kitchen.

"I thought I would save you the trip and bring him down."

Everyone gathered around the table, Estel sitting between Elladan and Elrohir, but his gaze kept wandering from his plate. Elladan saw his brother's full plate and looked to find what he was staring at. It was the empty chair at the head of the table, the one his father sat in, but now it remained empty.

"Would you like it if Glorfindel took that chair?"

Estel jumped up from his seat, "No! That is Ada's chair."

Elladan stood from his own chair, walking around the table as he spoke.

"No one has to sit in the chair Estel it was merely a suggestion." but as Elladan stopped in front it, Estel the small child lost all control.

"If someone sits there then he will never come back!" Estel wailed, before running from the room.

Estel ran until his legs gave out from underneath him and he crumpled to the floor in the hallway just in front of his father's study. His sobs could be heard throughout the entire palace, and it was not long before quite a crowd had amassed, each one trying to reach out to the him.

Estel fought off the many hands all trying to touch him, trying to comfort him. He wanted none of them, he wanted his father, the one who belonged in the chair downstairs, the one who was supposed to tuck him in last night.

Estel continued to fight off the other elves until he heard a voice so similar to his father's he looked up. Elladan was sitting next to him, his arms open, and Estel clinging to his brother, let loose the torrent of tears that was threatening to choke him.

Legolas stood off to the side, watching the scene before him unfold. Were the twins to close to see? Legolas walked off from the group and went to take a walk in the gardens of Imladris for they had always brought him peace before. He did not notice his father standing there until he turned around.

"I see Estel is not the only troubled soul in Imladris. What is on your mind?"

Legolas sat down on the bench, and stared down at the withered rosebushes.

"It is Estel," Legolas whispered.

"I thought as much, but what about him worries you so? He will be fine in a few years time, when his wounds of grief have healed."

Legolas shook his head. "He will not heal Ada, he is too young, he doesn't understand."

"What are you saying Legolas?"

Legolas looked up, and his father could see the tears pooling in his blue eyes.

"Estel I fear is fading Ada."

"Estel is mortal, he is not elf kind, he cannot fade. True, he is suffering now, but he will get past this with the help of his brothers."

"No Adar. Can you not see it in his eyes? There is no light there, no flicker of life left in them."

Legolas let him, but what he did not know was that Thranduil sat thinking of another small one that had at one time almost faded from Arda over a loss he suffered. He wondered if what his son was saying was possible, but after much thought he shook the idea from his head.

"Come we will go and see if Estel is feeling better now."

Thranduil and Legolas walked back to the healing ward, but Estel was not there, and again they found him in Lord Elrond's room. Estel laid in the bed, Elladan's arms around him. When Legolas looked at Elladan he could see the brave face he was putting on for Estel, for his eyes told a different story.

In his eyes Legolas could see that heartache he too held, at being made an instant father figure to Estel. No longer could he just be his brother, for now he and Elrohir had to become what their father had been.

A/N: See you next week! 


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 28

For two weeks Estel sat in the bed, and ate his meals, but his skin grew more pale with each passing day. His eyes were now dull, almost lifeless in color. What little food he took in usually ended up coming back up, and he spent his nights tossing and turning.

By the next week Estel's stomach cramped so often it pained him to eat. He would cry because he was hungry, and yet when food touched his lips the same stomach churned with nausea.

Elladan and Elrohir sat by his bed, day and night taking only time to eat their own meals and bathe. They now slept in shifts, so that each may get a few hours each night. Thranduil helped when he was allowed, and Legolas was always sitting in the corner, his own eyes wet with tears shed.

It was Erestor who they thought was holding them all together. While Elladan and Elrohir took care of Estel he ran the whole of Imladris. He saw to the merchants, and did endless paperwork, but it was late one afternoon that Elladan went in search of the family's trusted advisor and friend. He found him sitting in front of a pile of papers, but his head was bowed.

"Erestor?' he called.

Erestor lifted his face, and Elladan saw his face covered in tears. Elladan never having seen the stern advisor shed a tear since his mother sailed ran to him.

"What is it Erestor, what, let me help you," Elladan pleaded.

"Erestor put his face in his hands and wept. "He is but a child, and I love him. I cannot bear to see him like this. How much longer can he hold on? We have to find out what illness this is before it is too late."

"We keep looking, but I do not know what it is. We have sent word to Grandmother hoping she will know what it is that ails Estel."

Erestor looked up, and the look on his face shattered Elladan's own wall he had built up for his own tears.

"Did you know that he used to sneak into my room at night when he thought I was sleeping and kiss me goodnight? And when I was injured I woke up to find his stuffed bear laying beside me. He is like a son to me. I would give anything to take his suffering away, and yet I do not know how."

Elladan was dumbstruck as to what to say to Erestor so he simply held him, hoping he offered some comfort.

For the next week Estel grew worse and worse. Every movement seemed to take great strain, and he no longer wished to even get out of the bed. Everyone took turns bathing him and taking him to the bathroom, but Estel just sat staring at them, not really showing any signs of seeing them.

Legolas had taken to helping with Estel and speaking to him,even though Estel did not answer him back. It was on a bright sunny day that Legolas took Estel from his bath and instead of dressing him again in his nightshirt, he dressed him in clothes.

"How would you like to go outside today Estel?" he asked.

Estel stared out of the window, but did not acknowledge the question.

"Are you sure you wish to take him outside?" Elrohir queried.

Legolas nodded his head yes. "We won't stay out long, and it is such a beautiful day."

Legolas gathered Estel in a blanket and walked down the stairs and out into the bright sunlight. He walked through the courtyard and did not stop until he got to the gardens and there he sat down on the bench. He did not miss the look Estel gave, as his eyes spied the rosebush brown and brittle and dead. Legolas knew it was somewhat cruel to do, but he had no other option for Estel had not spoken in three days to anyone.

Shifting Estel up so that he had a better grasp on him Legolas began to speak to him.

"You know, your brothers are thinking of sending you to your Grandmother to see if she can find the cure for your illness."

At this Estel's body tensed against him, and Legolas knew he was on the right track. He tried to talk to Estel about going away, but other than feeling the child tense further there was no other sign Estel was even listening. Legolas' own fears came to light then and his eyes began to water with his own tears.

"Estel, will you not talk to me? I too have felt your pain. I would do anything if only to ease your suffering, even if it meant taking you there myself."

Legolas had said the words only hoping to get a reaction from Estel, but Estel's eyes lit up with the mention of him going to Valinor.

"Do you mean it Legolas?"

"Estel, I would take you if I could, but I fear they would not allow you on the ship. Can you not understand?"

With this Estel's face fell, and his own tears began to fall. Legolas sat there holding the sobbing child, his heart broken, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. Why had he mentioned the Grey Havens? Why had he brought it up, only to crush Estel's hopes? Sighing he picked up Estel and took him back into the palace. Again Legolas felt without hope of finding a way to help him.

Estel seemed much worse that night. His face had paled further, his eyes glazing over at times.

"Elladan, he is going to die isn't he?" Elrohir asked.

"I do not know Ro. I can only prat to the Valar that he will be spared."

Blankets were brought in as none of the elves wish to leave his side in case he needed them. Estel did not notice any of them, his mind was growing darker and darker, all light slowly seeping from him, all innocence stolen.

It was as he dreamed that Estel began to mumble. At first it was incoherent words, but soon all of the could hear the cries to his father. They tried to waken Estel, but the child fought them to stay in the dream world. For two days and nights Estel called out to Lord Elrond, begging him to wait for him, asking him why he had left.

"He is too ill. He needs to be taken to Galadriel at once before it is too late!" Erestor screamed at the twins.

"The journey is long, and I do not think Estel well enough to travel," Elladan rebuked.

"What other option do we have. We have tried everything Dan, and nothing seems to be working. Estel is going to die if we sit here and do nothing, and I can't bear to lose Ada and him both."

"We shall leave come tomorrow," Elladan relented. "Come and help me ready the herbs we will need."

The twins ran off to ready the bags, and Erestor went to inform the kitchens and pack them food for the trip. Thranduil informed the twins that he and Legolas would ride as far as Lorien with them, as they needed to return to Mirkwood, having left their own advisor to watch over it in their absence. All had left Estel, all but Legolas who sat on the bed with him. It was as he sat stroking the long dark curls of Estel's hair that he made up his mind.

"Estel?" he whispered to him, leaning into his ear. "Estel, I will take you to The Grey Havens, but we must hurry if we are to leave before your brothers return."

Estel stirred as Legolas mentioned the Grey Havens, and he opened his eyes for the first time in days. He said nothing, but the small smile on his otherwise ashen face was all the answer Legolas needed.

Legolas gathered up extra clothing and blankets and then grabbed the few herbs still sitting on the table beside the bed. He was no healer, and was glad that the herbs had already been crushed, so all they needed was water. Taking up his bow and quiver last, Legolas then reached down for Estel.

Estel tried to wrap his arms around Legolas' neck but his grasp was weak, and soon he was asleep, his head on Legolas' shoulder. They wasted no time as Legolas threw down the knapsack with the extra things in it, and then made his way down the balcony. He knew it would only be a matter of a couple hours before his father and the twins returned to find them gone.

Running as swiftly as he could still carrying Estel, Legolas snuck into the stables and to the stall where his horse was being kept. The honey colored horse was nickering at the sight of her master, but with a few soft spoken words Legolas quieted her. Placing Estel atop the horse, Legolas led her out the rear entrance to the stables, and then jumped atop the horse himself.

The rode swiftly through the gate and down into the valley, and Legolas did not breathe a sigh of relief until he was safely past the guards. He knew they were risking the wrath of the entire realm of Imladris, but he had to try. The only thing that would truly heal Estel now would be the sight of his father on the shores of Valinor.

A/N: See you next week! 


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 29

Elladan and Elrohir had made sure the cook prepared something light for dinner. They had instructed them to make Estel's favorite, mashed potatoes and gravy, in hopes that he would eat something.

"Do you think we can get him to eat?" Elrohir wondered aloud.

"If he does not I swear by all that I am I will force feed him if I have to. I love him far too much to watch him starve to death."

Both of them went to gather Estel for dinner but when they entered the room the bed was empty, the closet door standing open.

"Estel?" Elrohir called into the bathing chamber, but when he got no answer he opened the door to find that room vacant as well.

A sudden fear filled them both at the same time. Estel was not there, and in his condition he could not have made it very far.

Elladan was the first to the door and flung it open to find King Thranduil standing, ready to knock.

"Have either of you seen Legolas? I went to call him to dinner but I cannot seem to find him. I figured he was here with Estel as he usually is."

"Estel is missing!" Elrohir blurted out, running past Thranduil. Elladan was about to follow his brother when Thranduil grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you saying?"

"Estel is not in his room and we do not know what has happened," explained Elladan, before snatching his arm free and running after his brother.

The three of them searched every room in the palace, gathering Erestor and Glorfindel to help them. After three hours of searching every room, and corner of the house the five of them met back up in the foyer.

"There is no sign of either of them," Glorfindel told them. "I have questioned the cooks and the chambermaids but none have seen Estel or Legolas today."

"Then we will search the grounds and the surrounding houses. Leave no area unsearched. We must find them."

"What do you suppose has happened to them? Do you think they have been taken?"

"I dare not speculate on such things, but in Estel's condition he will not live long no matter who has taken him or for what reason," Elladan said, before bounding out the door to help find them.

Another hour passed as guard after guard reported finding nothing in the woods around the other houses, and with each report the faces of the twins and others became more and more scared.

"Elladan!" Erestor came running towards him. "Legolas' horse is missing from the stables."

Elladan ran over and saw for himself that the horse was missing, and knelt down on the ground next to the stall.

"Whoever took the horse was in quite a hurry."

"What shall we do? Legolas and Estel are missing, and it will be dark soon."

"I will go and inform the cooks to pack a few things. I am leaving to search for them," Elladan proclaimed.

"I am coming with you!" Elrohir yelled, following his brother.

"I am as well," Erestor told them, marching into the house.

Thranduil grabbed Erestor by the arm just as the advisor was heading inside. His action was so abrupt that even the twins stopped for a moment.

"I will go with them. Someone has to stay and run Imladris."

Erestor's face was already pale, but there was a fire in his eyes that had Thranduil releasing his arm.

"I do not care if Sauron's army itself marches through the valley and takes over. I love Estel as if he were my own son, and neither you nor anyone else will stop me from going to look for him."

Erestor said nothing more, but stomped off inside the door, leaving the others dumbstruck for a moment at his outburst.

"I will stay," Glorfindel replied. "Go and search for Estel and Legolas and bring them home."

Thranduil nodded and followed the twins inside to gather his things. He did not mention the tears he saw fall from Erestor's eyes during his rant. That was something he would keep to himself, for if they did not find the two quickly he too would be shedding his own tears.

It only took a few minutes for them to pack up their things, and the horses to be led from the stables.

"May the Valar watch over you and keep you safe, and may you return soon with those that are missing," Glorfindel told them as they rode away.

Legolas hoisted Estel up so that he could get a better grip on him, as Estel kept sliding to the left of him. Estel has woken an hour ago, as Legolas put the horse into a gallop, trying to put as much space between himself and Imladris as possible. He knew once they were discovered missing that the whole of Imladris would be in an uproar.

They had been riding now for many hours and with each fumble of the horse Estel whimpered a bit.

"We will stop soon Estel. There is somewhere up ahead."

Estel nodded his head, and regretted it instantly for he felt sick. He was more than relieved to see the small cave in front of them, for it meant he could get off the horse which only worsened the feeling.

Legolas pulled his horse in close to the entrance, using the horse as a shield almost. After securing him, Legolas made a small fire and laid out the blanket he had brought with them. Next he pulled out the small fruits he had taken from the kitchens, and sliced one of them into two pieces, giving Estel one of them.

Estel stared down at the fruit, and then back up at Legolas.

"You need to eat something, or you will grow sick. I cannot drag you all the way to The Grey Havens if you are at death's door."

When Estel still made no move to eat the fruit, Legolas sighed. "Please Estel, just a couple of bites, that is all I ask."

Estel lifted the apple to his mouth and bit into the slice. The taste was good, but he got no pleasure from it. He ate two more bites before handing it back to Legolas. The elf took the rest of the apple and placed it back in the knapsack for later. Pulling Estel to him he hoped they would not be discovered. He would allow Estel to sleep, but he would stay awake to keep an ear out for any approaching riders.

A/N: See you next week! 


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Chapter 30

Legolas did not sleep for many hours at a time, as he spent most of each night listening out for Estel. He heard the child call out for his Ada in his sleep. It broke his heart to see Estel in so much pain, so much agony for one so small. Even though the others had not seen it, he knew Estel was fading from this world. The child simply had no hope left.

Legolas again saw Estel stir in his sleep but this was not what had him on edge. Deep down Legolas felt bad about leaving without telling anyone. He knew if he explained that the others might understand, but he couldn't take the chance that they wouldn't. Estel deserved to know his own story, the story he had never told anyone, not even his father.

Taking Estel from the horse he led them all over to the open meadow nearby. They had traveled now for six days, avoiding the main roads when possible, and traveling at night as the weather permitted. Legolas knew that everyone must be frantic by now, but did they truly understand Estel's plight? Legolas did not think they did. True, the twins had lost both parents too, but they would be reunited with them when they crossed over the sea. Would Estel get the same chance?

"Come Estel, I have something I wish to tell you." Legolas guided the listless child over and sat him down. He did not speak until he had Estel's attention and then still the words would not come. Legolas took many flowers from the meadow, weaving them into a chain and placing it on Estel's head. He stared then at Estel. The child looked so small, his eyes so lost in misery. Legolas shuddered for a second, trying to wipe his own grief out of his mind. It was not until the small hand grasped his that he looked back up.

"You can tell me Legolas."

Legolas knew then that he could tell Estel. Something about him made Legolas feel as if he could confide in him anything and he would not be judged. "Do you promise me Estel that you will let me finish before you ask any questions?" After a quick nod from Estel, Legolas began.

"Once long ago I too lost my Amme, just as you did. She was as beautiful and I loved her with all of my heart. We spent hours together while Adar was in meetings. She was even teaching me how to cook. One day I woke up to Amme telling me she was going to the meadow beyond the gates. Since I had fallen from my horse the previous day I was not allowed to go, but she promised me she would be back before dinner."

Legolas checked to see if Estel was listening, and saw that he had scooted a bit closer. "I begged my Amme to let me go, but she simply smiled at me and said she would be back. I then asked if she promised that she would, and again she said nothing short of greeting Mandos himself would keep her from returning. She kissed me on the cheek and left. I waited all day and finally Ada sent me to bed after dinner when she had not returned. What Ada did not know was that I never went to bed. I waited till I heard the guards leaving and then went and stood on my balcony, waiting for Amme."

Estel crept even closer to Legolas, and was now sitting in his lap, clutching at his tunic. "I waited I guess until late in the night, and did not waken until I heard the guards galloping back into the courtyard. I stood on my tiptoes and peeked over and saw that they had my Amme. I called down to her, but she did not answer me so I rushed out of the room. The guards kept me from going any further than the hallway, and soon my Ada came to speak to me."

Estel couldn't take it any longer and a small whimper flew from his lips. Legolas wondered if he should stop the story then, but knew that no matter how harsh it was, Estel needed to understand it. "My Ada came to my room many hours later. He looked much older suddenly, and he looked so sad. He came and sat down beside me on the bed, and wrapped his arms around me. My father is not a very sensitive man at times, but that night he held me and he wept, never revealing to me why."

Estel's face scrunched up then, wondering what Legolas was going to say. He didn't have to wait long though as Legolas took a deep breath and went on. "I asked if I could go and see Amme, but Ada told me no. I begged and pleaded with him, but he told me that Amme was not well, and that she didn't need any visitors. The next morning my Amme passed to the Halls of Mandos. I never got to say goodbye to her, never got to tell her how much I loved her.. I would give you that chance if I can Estel."

Estel's face was now trembling as the tears rolled down his ashen face. "Why didn't your Ada let you see her?" he dared to ask.

Legolas wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "She was mauled by orcs, her body tattered and torn. She told my father she wished me to remember her as she was, but now I cannot remember the way her hair looked or her face at times. I never got to say good bye Estel, and neither did you."

Estel got up and wrapped his small arms around Legolas' neck, whispering into his ear. "My Amme will watch over yours Legolas. She will make sure she is all right." Legolas could not contain the tears he had fought so bravely to do before. Together they sat in the grass of the meadow until the moon was round and full in the sky. "Come, we shall seek shelter in the trees tonight and sleep for a couple of hours. Then we will make our way to The Grey Havens."

"Dan and Ro said I can't go to the Undying Lands because I am human," Estel sniffled, once they were securely nestled in the branches of the oak tree.

"We shall see Estel. Nothing is for certain, and there is no way of knowing unless we try. Should you be asked you are elven, and not human. Only with this ruse can we hope to get you to your father."

Elladan and the others had been riding towards Lorien for six days and nights now. They had found no trail of Estel or Legolas and each of them were worried. "It is not like Estel to do something like this!" Elladan screamed.

"Aye, nor Legolas. We can only hope that they are together and well."

"Well? Are you quite mad? Estel was at death's door last I laid eyes on him. Are you going to stand here and tell me that he is well? Do you realize that he could succumb to one of many illnesses out in the wilds?"

Thranduil put up his hands in resignation. "I am sorry for my quick words, I did not think."

Erestor had listened to them quarreling with each other, and only spoke when the noise died down. "We will get nowhere quarreling amongst ourselves. We need to hurry and find them. Is there anywhere Estel knows to go? Anywhere he might have mentioned to anyone?"

Elladan could see the many days of no sleep taking their toll on Erestor. While the rest of them had taken shifts Erestor had remained awake, staring at a book of drawings Estel had given him last Yule. He and the twins sat, talking aloud about the different places Estel had ever spoken of, canceling out the ones too far for the small child to make it. The more they wondered aloud the more morbid their thoughts became till at last Erestor called for silence.

"Enough! I do not wish to even think of what ifs. Estel is going to be fine, as is Legolas. I will not think otherwise. Now think hard. Is there somewhere that he has spoken of recently?" Both twins said they had not spoken with Estel about anywhere more than a couple of miles from Imladris. It was when Thranduil turned a ghastly shade of white and looked as if he would pass out that their attention averted to him. "The Grey Havens."

"What did you say King Thranduil?" Elrohir asked.

"The Grey Havens. Estel and I spoke of it but a week ago. I promised to take him there to speak to his father when he was older. Do you think he could have gone there?"

Everyone's mouth dropped open in shock. "We are six days in the wrong direction! We will never catch up with them if they went that way! Estel will never make it that far, he is too sick."

Erestor held his hand up to silence them all, as he stared at one of the pictures in the book. "I do not think Estel is ailing from anything that is caused by one of those viruses. I think his sickness is one of the heart." He handed the book to Elladan, and the raven haired twin drew in a harsh breath. Staring back at him was a picture of Estel and Elrond sailing on a ship across the sea. It had been the last picture Estel had drawn in the book. Everyone knew then where Estel and Legolas had gone, the point now was would they be able to catch up with them in time?

"We shall ride hard and fast, stopping only to water and rest the horses."

The four of them mounted back up heading east towards the Grey Havens, hoping to get there before Estel and Legolas set sail.

A/N: See you next week! 


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. It is also not betaed

Chapter 31

Estel awoke in the tree, afraid to stretch in fear of falling. When he had chanced to look up he could see that Legolas' eyes were glazed over just like the twins were when they were asleep. He wanted down, but he couldn't pry the elf's fingers from around him. Knowing no other way around it he gently shook him. "Legolas?" he called softly.

Legolas had just been asleep for maybe an hour when he felt someone nudging him. He didn't want to wake up, he didn't even want to look down to see what Estel wanted, but the boy was persistent. "What is it Estel? Why are you so restless?"

Estel leaned closer to Legolas and whispered something into his ear. At once the elf's face turned a bit red and he nodded his head. "I see your dilemma. I shall help you down."

Legolas scaled back down the tree and stretched the rest of his aching muscles till at last he felt a bit better. He wanted to go and bathe somewhere but the only source of water nearby was the small creek about half a mile away, and he had no soap. Realizing that Bree was still many days ride ahead of them, he thought this might be a good time.

Estel emerged from the woods nearby and Legolas went to pick him up, for he looked as if he would fall down at any moment. "Estel, why don't you have a bit to eat?"

Estel shook his head, "I'm not hungry Legolas, but if you have something cool to drink I would enjoy some. My throat feels awful scratchy."

"I have something even better. There is a small creek not but a few minutes walk from here. We can get you some fresh water there and refill the skins while we bathe."

"Bathe?" Why do we have to bathe now?" Estel asked sincerely.

"It shall be a couple more days till we reach Bree, and I would not like to arrive smelling as I do now. Come you need a bath as well." Legolas waited for Estel to follow him, but half way there Estel began to lag behind. Legolas worried for the boy. He didn't eat enough, and he was still fading though not as much as before. The worry finally getting the better of him Legolas picked up Estel and carried him the rest of the way.

It didn't take them long to reach the creek, and Legolas removed his tunic, standing in only is leggings as he washed off. Estel was a bit more reluctant to disrobe, but when he finally did he found the water felt cool and enjoyable. Estel was feeling so tired, for he so longed for this trip to be over. When his head began to swim he sat down in the shallow water letting the ripples of water roll over his legs. He didn't notice Legolas, he didn't wash as he had been instructed, he just sat there in a fuzzy daze.

Legolas felt much better now that some of the dirt from many days of hard riding had been washed away, but as he turned to look at Estel to check and see if he too were done he saw him sitting in the water shaking. "Estel, come out of the water before you catch a cold," Legolas admonished, though he thought perhaps Estel had already caught a cold.

Estel stood up and walked out of the water, standing just at it's edge shivering now that the wind was blowing past him, in his sodden leggings. Then as if someone pushed him gently he began to fall down. Estel never made it to the ground as the swift movements of Legolas caught him merely inches from the muddy bank. "Are you not well?"

Legolas knew nothing about humans, as he had only come in contact with the few that traded with Mirkwood for supplies. Estel had truly been the only human that he had ever talked with for more than a few minutes. Being an elf he had not known about illness, or the treatment for such things as these "colds"

"I should have paid more attention when Lord Elrond was teaching herb lore but I was too busy doing other things. I thought it was not something I would need being a warrior. I am so sorry Estel. Do you know of anything I can do for you?"

"Ada, didn't have time to teach me everything about the herbs and healing, he left." As Estel said this his eyes filled with fresh tears. Legolas couldn't stand to see the small boy cry. Cradling him in his arms he walked back over to where he tied the horse.

"If we hurry we can make it to Bree within two days. Can you make it Estel? Can you hang on for that long?"

Estel answered that he could through chattering teeth as Legolas wrapped him in a blanket. Legolas jumped on his horse, holding Estel tightly around his waist and took off. He had not come this far to fail. He would see that Estel made it to the Grey Havens, but now he had to hurry even more. The others would figure out where they had gone, Legolas was sure of it. He knew if they caught up with him and Estel they would not make it. Leaning over Legolas whispered the urgency to his horse and they took off.

For two days and nights they rode, only stopping when the horses needed water or a rest. It was during these times that Legolas noticed the light in Estel's eyes seemed to be fading even more. They were dull, often shimmering with tears at some thought that Legolas already knew. It was the same eyes he used to see in the mirror when he looked. They were the eyes that had lost all hope.

They passed by Weathertop and it ominous look. Legolas had even shuddered at the sight of it in the moonlight. He stopped a few miles past it to rest the horses, and then quickly rode on. He had to get to Bree where Estel could sleep in a proper bed.

Legolas saw the gate to Bree up ahead and heeled the horse on. At the gate he dismounted, and knocked.

"Who goes there, and what business to you have in Bree?" the gruff gatekeeper asked, having been roused from his nap.

Legolas was inpatient as it was. It was barely past dark and already the man was acting as if they had shown up in he middle of the night. "We require a room at the inn for the night."

"Who is we?"

"My kinsmen and I."

The gate was opened and Legolas got back atop his horse and rode through. He stopped at the stables and sent his horse in for a much needed rest, telling the steed how thankful he was before he left. Now Estel bundled up in his arms Legolas walked into the inn.

It served as a bar as well, but Legolas had no time for ale and foolishness. "I require a room for my nephew and I."

A very young looking bartender peered at him, seeming to examine every square inch of Legolas and Estel. "He does not look like family to me."

Legolas' anger grew tenfold. "It is not your place to question my family lineage. I require a room, food, and some fresh lined if you will." The bartender still stared at Estel, until finally he lifted his head, and spoke to him. "Saes," Estel whimpered.

"That be elvish he spoke there."

"Of course it is elvish you foolish adan. He is an elfling is he not. Now, will you accommodate us or not?"

"No need to get all testy. I have to be leery who I rent to these days. There are strange folk about these parts."

The bartender handed Legolas a key, and pointed him in the right direction to the room. Legolas wasted no time in getting there and when he opened the door he found a small, but clean room with a rather large bed, and a basin beside it. He carefully laid Estel down on the bed and wet a cloth in the basin of water. Estel was rather warm to the touch, so Legolas laid the cloth on his forehead, when there was a knock on the door.

The bartender was standing in the doorway holding sandwiches, and soup in his hand along with two glasses of what looked like juice. "Is he in need of a healer? I hear that there is some elf over in Rivendell or something. I could send for him if you wish, but it would be many days before he could arrive."

Legolas grew rigid with the thoughts of Lord Elrond coming to where they were. "We have all that we require. I thank you."

Legolas waited till after the bartender closed the door, and then placed a chair up against it. He didn't want any uninvited guests in the middle of the night. After helping Estel to sit up he spooned some soup into him, but couldn't get him to eat more that a couple of sips. Legolas laid down beside Estel, one hand on Estel, the other on his bow.

Legolas jerked awake sometime in the wee hours of the morning. It was not yet light outside and he wondered for only a second why he had woken. It was then he noticed Estel thrashing about the bed lost in a dream. "Ada! come back. I will be good, really I will," Estel whimpered, but even while sleeping the tears leaked from his closed eyes and rolled down his face. Legolas' heart lurched in his chest, and he gently shook the child awake.

Estel slowly came from his dream, but he did not find his Ada there waking him, he saw Legolas. He flung himself towards the Silvan elf and sobbed. "Why did he go? Didn't he love?"

"I am sure he loved you Estel."

"Then why did he leave me?"

"I cannot answer why he left, but I would think the thought of your passing caused him too much grief. Do not fret Estel. We will get to the Grey Havens as long as I have strength in my body. I will not let you suffer the same fate as I."

Legolas sat in the bed rocking Estel until he finally drifted off again. It was only then he let his thoughts wander. Could he truly be strong enough for them both when his own heart ached? Could he go to the shores and resist the call of the sea? Legolas knew he could do both of those. He would give Estel what he had been cheated already from. Situating Estel back underneath the covers, Legolas once again let his eyes glaze over in sleep. He too wished to dream, to see his Amme again, to tell her how much he missed her. For only in his dreams was he safe in the idea that she would never forget him.

A/N: See you next week! 


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. It is also not betaed

Chapter 32

Elladan was becoming more and more restless with each passing day. They had traveled for days in the wrong direction, and he knew now it would be by the grace of the Valar themselves if they reached Estel in time. He worried that his brother had lived only to be parted from him again.

Every man or elf they passed they inquired about Legolas and Estel, and every time they came up empty handed. Each member was growing frightened that they would not reach the pair in time, but Elladan most of all.

They had just stopped to water the horses who were now quite out of breath after riding hard for a day, when Elladan gave the call to mount back up. "Elladan we cannot push the horses any further or they will not make it another day." Erestor told him. "I am just as worried as you are, but killing the horses will do us no good."

"It is all my fault. If only I had noticed Estel's pain more clearly. If only I had kept a closer eye on him."

Erestor walked over and placed an arm around Elladan, something he hadn't done in many years. "Elladan, you did not see because you did not want to see. His pain was too great, and he too had to follow his heart. You did not see because you still felt the pain of seeing your father leave. It is not your fault Elladan, none if us truly understood."

The elves gathered the provisions they had brought and sat around the fire than Elrohir started. There was no merry conversation as there usually would be, only sadness.

"What if they reach the Grey Havens, what then?" Elrohir dared to ask. "What if Estel tries to sail to Valinor?"

Thranduil visibly shuddered then an after choking down the lump in his throat spoke. "I have heard of men trying to reach the shores of our forefathers. The Valar though gracious sent them away."

This is when Elladan jumped to his feet followed by his brother. "They cannot do that! Estel is but a child!"

"He will drown in the sea..." Erestor said, with tears in his eyes. Thranduil seeing that they were all working themselves up again stood, and tried to calm them all.

"Do not fret my friends. Estel is an adan. He will not be allowed to board the ships, therefore there is no worry."

Erestor turned to Thranduil then his blue eyes like pools of ice. "Did you not think him elven? He will be able to board, just as he was able to fool you, and what will become of him then?"

Thranduil's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He knew Erestor's words were true, but to admit them would be admitting that he had failed, and that he could no accept. "We shall rest here for a couple of hours and then ride hard for the Grey Havens. Bree is not but a couple days ride, a day and a half if we ride hard. Perhaps there we shall hear news of them."

Meanwhile in Bree ...

Legolas waited till he saw the soft rise and fall of Estel's chest before he let himself out of the room, locking the door behind him. They needed provisions if they were too make it, and Estel needed medicine. Legolas made his way down to the tavern and spoke to the innkeeper about getting them food for their journey. He also asked the man where he could find a healer.

Walking across the alleyway Legolas knocked on a door and waited to see if someone would answer it. Just as he was about to leave the door creaked open and an elderly gentlemen stuck his head out. "Who are you needing to see?" he asked.

"I am in need of medicines. Are you the town healer?"

The old man opened the door further, and motioned for Legolas to come in. The elf was leery but at the moment he had no other choice. "I am not the healer, that would be my son. Why don't you have a seat and I will go an fetch him for you."

Legolas did not sit down, but instead paced the floor in the small room, staring at strange things in the jars that lined the dirty shelves. He was about to leave and go elsewhere as this place looked nothing like the clean herb room of Lord Elrond. Just before he could reach the door a younger man stepped from out of the back room. "My father says you are in need of a healer, but you are an elf. Would you like to tell me what I could possibly do for one of the first born?"

Legolas bit his lip thinking but the man looked sincere enough, and he knew he should hurry and get back to Estel. "My friend has a severe cold. If I could get a tonic or tea to help his breathing I would be grateful."

Legolas could see the healer staring at him and he was about to just tell him to forget everything and leave again when he reached in his pocket and pulled out a leather pouch. "Mix this with his tea, it should help him. Can I ask why you are traveling with someone who is sick?"

Legolas did not mind at all telling him as he knew he would not see this man ever again, and felt he deserved somewhat of an explanation. "We are on an important journey, one that cannot be delayed. He is going to be reunited with his father, and I would have him well when he sees him again."

The man ushered Legolas to the door, telling him to ride safely to his destination before closing the door behind him. Legolas took off running back over to the inn, and up the stairs until he reached their room. He hadn't realized how long he spent with the healer and was worried that Estel had woken. When he opened the door he sighed in relief seeing Estel still sleeping.

Legolas quickly poured the cup of tea and added the herbs that the healer had given him before waking Estel. "Come Estel, you need to drink this," he whispered, holding Estel up to help him drink.

Estel groggily sat up but at the first taste spit the tea out. "It doesn't taste like Ada's. This is horrible Legolas."

"Come Estel, it will help you to feel better, help your breathing." Legolas hoped Estel would comply even in his weary state. "I am sorry I have no honey to make it taste better."

"I am so tired Legolas. Can't I just go back to sleep for a little while?"

"As soon as you drink this you can go back to sleep, I promise." Legolas put the cup to Estel's mouth again, and waited while Estel sipped the tea until it was gone, and then tucked him back under the covers. Legolas though, couldn't sleep. Every sound meant someone was coming to harm them or stop their journey, every breath from Estel was harsh and bated. He prayed then to the Valar, asking them to see them through this, as only by their will would he be able to resist the call of the sea, that he knew. It was but a few more days ride to the Grey Havens and nothing stood in their path but the lands of the hobbits Mithrandir so loved.

Wrapping himself up in the blanket beside Estel he curled up letting himself drift between sleep and awareness. Not strong enough to totally fight the call of sleep, and yet too scared to sleep for more than a couple minutes at a time.

Legolas had just drifted off again when he heard the loud noises coming from downstairs. Jerking awake he went to the door and opened it. In the hallway stood two men, two drunken men. Their swords were drawn, their faces taunt with anger. As quickly as he could Legolas shut the door and went to the bed. He shoved all the supplies he had gotten from the healer into his pouch and then leaned over the bed were Estel lay sleeping. Carefully he gathered the child in his arms, and held him to his chest, as he opened the door.

The two men stood in front of the only way out. Legolas scanned all around him, the argument becoming more and more heated. There was but one other way out, and with a deep breath Legolas jumped over the railing, landing atop the table underneath him. Regrasping Estel in is arms he turned to the innkeeper.

"I would like the provisions I requested earlier now if you would." Legolas waited by the door for only a couple of minutes while the innkeeper ran to get what he requested. He watched the men in the room, as they too heard the scuffle upstairs, and then he watched as one of the two men rolled down the stairs, a dagger in his throat.

The man's death caused an uproar and soon Legolas was surrounded by men fighting. Swords were drawn, chairs thrown about the room, smashing over heads. He wanted to leave, but the doorway was blocked. "I seek to leave if you would be so kind as to move," he told the man standing, blocking the exit out.

"You would be wise to move sir. I mean no harm to come to you, I simply wish to leave." It was then that the innkeeper came back and handed Legolas the provisions tied in a small knapsack. Estel was now awake, and very scared, whimpering in Legolas' arms. In order to tie the provisions to his belt Legolas had to sit Estel down on top of the bar. It was then the man made a fatal error. "You may leave but the elf child stays here. You see I have always wanted a pet and he will do nicely."

Estel grabbed hold of Legolas then, his breaths coming in short gasps the more frightened he became. "I ask you again sir to move aside so that we may pass." The man's answer to that was a sneer and a raised sword. "If you will not give him to me, then I will simply take him once you are dead."

The man made it no more than two steps before Legolas' daggers sliced through his jugular, sending him to the floor dead in seconds. Grabbing up Estel, Legolas stepped over the man and slung the door open running for the stables and his horse.

A/N: See you next week! 


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. It is also not betaed

Chapter 33

Elladan scoured the ground for any small clue. True, elves left no tracks but the horse Legolas had been riding had left the son of Elrond fresh tracks to follow. "It appears they went towards Bree."

"We must not delay. Perhaps we will catch up to them if we hurry."

All of them heeled their horses forward with urgency. Each elf looked haggard, down the mighty King Thranduil. They had been riding for two days with no rest. None in the group could sleep knowing that Estel and Legolas were out there, and not safe at home.

"We should be no more than a day behind them now," Thranduil called, over the rains that had started.

Erestor even more on edge than usual turned then. "How do you come by this assumption?"

Thranduil had fought spiders larger than four elves put together, he had even battled orcs, and other vermin in the last battle, but the look on Erestor's face made him cower as if he were an elfling. "I know that Estel is not well. I am hoping that they stopped to let him rest. I meant no harm."

Erestor's face seemed to soften a bit then. "Forgive my harsh words, I am merely worried for them. Estel, he looked so fragile, so close to ..." Erestor never finished the statement, he couldn't. Thoughts such as those sent not only him but the twins to tears. "Let us ride hard and hope to catch them."

The others agreed instantly, and all four of them rode through the night, coming upon the gate at the edge of Bree at morning's first light. They rode to the gate and were about to enter when several men stepped from the shadows of the small shops there.

"Go back elves. We don't want anymore trouble!" they shouted.

Elladan was in no mood to argue with these men. "What right do you have to keep up from riding through. We merely seek our kin who may have come through here."

One of the men stepped forward, his pitchfork raised. "We have seen your kin at the inn. The elf an the young elf murdered my brother I will have you know."

Instantly Elladan straightened on his horse, as the other three gasped. "Tell me what you know of this, now!" he demanded.

"I know nothing for I was not there. If you wish answers you can ask the innkeeper." Elladan wondered why the previously irate man was now telling him where to go, but as he turned on his horse he saw his brother, Thranduil and Erestor standing behind him, their swords raised ready to kill any who would prevent them from where they wanted to go.

They made it quickly to the inn that the man had spoken of, and left the horses standing outside as they entered. They had only made it two steps in the door, when they noticed everyone jump up from where they sat, pushing chairs out of the way.

Erestor wasted no time, and walked straight over to the bartender. "We seek information about an elf and human that traveled through here."

The bartender seemed to be much more at ease than the others in the room. "I do not know of this elf and human you speak of. I saw an elf and an elfling. They stayed the night, but before they left the elf killed one of my best patrons."

Elladan was beside Erestor in a flash. "Did the elf have a human child with him?"

"No, I told you there was no human child, only the elfling and he appeared to be sick. I sent the older one to the healer we have here in town."

Thranduil was amazed. Not only had he been fooled by the small adan child but these people in Bree had as well. "Where can this healer be found?"

The innkeeper directed them across the street to the healer, and they turned to leave. There they found the men of the inn, standing in the doorway, blocking their exit. "I would move if I were you," Erestor growled.

"We must have retribution for the death of our friend!" one of them exclaimed.

Elrohir pulled his sword, and raised it above his head. "The only thing you shall receive is a swift death should you not move from the door."

The scene was the same as before, only this time the patrons of the inn moved swiftly to get out of the way of the four elves. They made their way across the street and knocked on the door to the healer. In seconds the door swung open to an elderly gentleman.

"You must be here about the elf that came by. Come in, and I will get my son." The four of them stepped inside. Thranduil and Erestor noticed the dingy furniture, the dust that had accumulated on the shelves, and the odd things growing in the many jars that lined them. They hoped that Estel had not taken anything from here. They were about to go and find the son the man had spoken of themselves when a much younger version of the gentleman greeted them.

"Good day. How may I help you?"

"We came to find out what herbs you gave to the elf yesterday."

"I thought his kin might be coming to look for him soon. He seemed anxious to leave, as if he were not supposed to be here. I inquired why he needed the herbs as I thought the firstborn were immune to illness."

"That is of no matter now. Can you tell us what you gave him?" Erestor said to the man.

The healer told them everything that he had given to Legolas, but before they left out the door the healer stopped them. "Wait, I want you to know I would not give him anything to bring harm to him. I hope the elfling reaches his father."

Elladan and the others turned around at the door. "What did you say?" Elrohir asked.

The healer gulped but said it again. "I hope the boy gets to his father. The older elf said he had his heart set on it. I do hope the illness does not prevent his journey."

Thranduil swallowed the lump in his throat. Estel was going to the Grey Havens. He was going to find Elrond. The four of them left out and mounted back up, heading for the Grey Havens, hoping to get there before Legolas and Estel. They did not know what would become of Estel should he try to enter Valinor, and they wanted to stop him before he sailed.

A/N: See you next week! 


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. It is also not betaed

Chapter 34

They spent the next two weeks traveling by night, and staying off any of the widely used paths, in hopes of not being seen. Legolas worried each day that Estel would somehow slip away before they reached the Grey Havens, but each night Estel climbed on the horse ready to go on again. Legolas often would school Estel in elvish, teaching him all the words and phrases that Estel may not know.

"It is crucial that you never reveal who or what you are Estel. Mortals are not allowed in Valinor, and I know not the penalty for trying to get there should you be one." The lessons continued on and on until at last Estel yelled at Legolas.

"I understand Legolas, really I do. I won't tell anyone who or what I am."

Legolas and Estel had been traveling for so long now, and both were tired not sleeping very often, afraid of who may come during the day. It was one of those nights that Legolas almost lost his will to go on.

Legolas and Estel had finally reached the outskirts of Hobbiton, and both were in dire need of sleep. Legolas had hidden the horse well out of sight, and found a huge lot of bushes next to what looked like a small hut. As Legolas laid down and let himself sink almost into dreams is when he heard the voices.

These were not the voices of the hobbits he had heard earlier in the day when he had scouted out the area, these were elven voices, and they were coming from only a few feet away. Legolas lifted his finger to his lips to silence Estel, and he listened in.

"I am sorry that I cannot give you better news, but I have seen no elves other than you."

Legolas could hear the quiver in Elladan's voice. "Estel, he is so sick, so little. Surely he couldn't have made it this far even with Legolas' help."

Legolas listened even more and then heard a voice that broke his heart. "Legolas will keep him safe. Thought he is small, Estel seems to have the heart of one of the eldar of earlier times." His father's voice. Part of Legolas wanted to rush towards him, to tell him his fears, the reason he left, but that ended as he stared into two frightened, pleading silver eyes. Knowing they would have to forgo sleep yet again, Legolas gathered Estel in his arms after the door closed and rushed towards the horse.

Estel sometime during the night woke from his dreams and tugged on Legolas' tunic, indicating that he needed to stop. Legolas halted the horse behind a group of bushes and waited for Estel, but it was an even more sullen child that came back.

"Do you think Dan and Ro will forgive me for running away?"

Legolas had to stop and think for a minute before answering. "Your brothers know you love them Estel, and they love you, that is why they are looking for you."

"Does that mean your father isn't mad at you?"

"My father is far from anger right now I have no doubt. He is simply worried because I left no note telling him where we were going," Legolas said, trying to ease the child's fears.

Estel sat down on the grass next to the horse, grabbing a few of the blades in his hands. "I didn't mean to make them sad, it's just Ada promised he wouldn't leave. He promised me he would always be there till I was grown up, and when I got back he wasn't there."

Legolas gathered Estel up, pulling him into his lap. "Do not worry Estel. In the end they will understand what you have done." Legolas spent the next few hours sitting there beneath the moonlit sky. Estel had long ago fallen asleep, and Legolas let him sleep for he could not. In his head he still heard the sound of his father's voice. Those who did not know him would not know the sadness in his voice, but Legolas knew it.

As night turned to morning and the first rays of sun shined down on the pair, Legolas woke from sleep. It had not been a long sleep, but it had been an enjoyable one. He had dreamed of his mother, of her last days with him, her smile, her laugh, and the way she used to tuck him at night. These were the things he missed, the things that drove him on when all he wanted to do was go running back home.

His mother had meant the world to him. She had given her word too. She had promised to watch him grow into adulthood, and yet she was gone now. Legolas still recalled the day he had found out. The morning had been much like this one.

A week had gone by, as his mother laid in her room. A week straight it had rained as if the heaven's themselves knew of the somber mood in the House of Thranduil. It was on that morning that Legolas woke up to a beautiful sunny day that he had wandered to his mother's room to find it empty, her bed made, and yet she was not there. She had left in the night, and broken her promise. Legolas had wept for days, weeks even, and yet no one understood why. The answer was simple though. It was not that she was gone as much as he never got to say goodbye, never got to explain that he loved her, nor got to give her one last kiss.

"Come Estel, it is time we were off."

Legolas helped Estel up on the horse and soon both were off, hoping not to be seen as they were going to chance it and ride though it was day and not night. Estel's face has grown paler as he had not seen the sun for many weeks. He looked weak, much like Legolas.

Legolas stared down at the child who had been so playful in Mirkwood. The one who he had taught to use a bow, the one who giggled at his father's advisor being glued to his chair. Now the child who had brought laughter and smiles back into his father's halls, sat in front of him a pale, weary child who only wanted one thing.

Another week they rode on, and Estel grew weaker with each passing moment. He no longer ate, and his small frame was growing quite gaunt and scary to behold. Legolas offered him food only to be turned down. Estel had stopped speaking Westron now, and only spoke to Legolas in elvish. Legolas actually wondered if the child would ever speak the tongues of men again after this, or if he would even recall that he knew it.

On the seventh day Legolas prodded Estel into waking. "Please eat something Estel, for you do not look well at all." Again Estel denied that he was hungry after taking only one bite of the bread, and handed it back to Legolas. Sighing Legolas packed up the last of their provisions and got back atop the horse. He didn't want Estel to fall asleep again, as the child seemed to be doing that a lot lately so he told him a story about Lord Elrond finding him and the twins locked in the cellar. He and Estel had been so captured in the story neither had realized the horse had stopped.

Legolas was the first to look up, and a small smile crept across his face. "We have arrived Estel. We have made it to the Grey Havens."

A/N: See you next week! 


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. It is also not betaed

Chapter 35

Legolas and Estel led the horse over to a nearby pillar. Legolas knelt down in front of Estel, bringing Estel's chin up to meet his gaze. "Estel, I have thought long and hard about this, but I cannot follow you there.

"Why Legolas? I need you. I am not big enough to go by myself," Estel said, the tears already forming once again in his eyes.

Legolas pulled the small child to him. "I fear if I go I will never return and my father needs me, Mirkwood needs me. I will again lay eyes upon my mother, but for now my place is here in Arda."

Estel nodded his head that he understood, but the look on his face said otherwise. "What if someone asks me who I am? What if they see my ears?"

"You will do as you do at home, speak only elvish when spoken to, and remember to keep your ears covered. All we can do is hope Estel, and that is what your name means is it not?"

Estel smiled a bit then, and hugged Legolas. "I will miss you Legolas, for you are my only friend."

Legolas' own eyes misted up then. "I shall miss you as well little one. I will not forget your laughter, or your kindness. You will be remembered."

Estel again seemed reluctant to join the other elves boarding the ship. "Come, I will walk you there. Take my hand."

Estel laid his small hand in that of Legolas' and together they walked to the ship. Estel climbed aboard, while Legolas watched. He noticed another elf staring first to Estel and then to him, and became leery.

"Are you traveling alone?" The elf asked Estel.

"He is going to meet with our Amme'," Legolas offered.

The elf on the ship smiled down at Estel. "Your journey shall be a safe one. I shall watch out for you till we get there."

Legolas waited until Estel was led to the other side of the ship before he finally let his emotions show. The tears he had been holding back were making his chest hurt, or perhaps that was because a piece of his heart was leaving. Two tears rolled from his eyes, and he quickly swiped at them before Estel or anyone could see them.

All too quickly the ship set sail and Legolas took a seat on the docks, watching as the sun began to set on the horizon, the ship becoming but a mere speck. He did not know whether he wished to ever return to Mirkwood, or even Imaldris. He was content to sit here forever and watch the waves lap up over the edge of the dock. It was peaceful here, no orcs, nor mention of foul things.

Turning where he sat, he saw Estel's cloak laying next to him. He brought it to his face and soon it was wet with his tears. He cried for the friend he had lost, the brother he had come to love, and for the decision he had made not to go with him. Wrapping the small cloak around him Legolas laid down and fell asleep to the sound of the waves crashing upon the docks.

Elladan and Elrohir had been galloping all night long, their horses tired, and yet they would not stop. Something told them time was of the essence, and they were following that instinct.

"Elladan! We must rest the horses, or they won't make it much further. Already they are heaving under the pressure of the ride," Erestor called out to him.

Elladan slowed just enough for the advisor to catch up to him. "Something tells me we should hurry, that even if we do we may be too late. I will not linger while Estel is out there."

"Just for a few moments Elladan, or your horse is going to collapse beneath you."

Elladan wiped the dirt from his face. "We shall stop for a few minutes only. If we hurry on after that we should make the Grey Havens by nightfall."

The twins eased from their horses and led them over to the stream about twenty yards away, while Thranduil and Erestor took the time to sit down on the grass, and stretch out a bit.

"Do not fret, Estel will be fine as will Legolas," Erestor offered, hoping he sounded more sure than he was.

The four of them sat in silence, all of them thinking about the two who were missing. Both held a special place in their hearts, a brother, a friend, a son, and pupil. Thranduil was the first to stand.

"I cannot wait any longer. In the Grey Havens awaits my son, and one I have grown to think of as a son. I cannot rest again till I have seen both safe and sound with my own eyes." The others agreed and headed off towards the two, not knowing there was but one awaiting them.

Legolas awoke many times, but at last he sat up staring off into the distance. His heart ached not only because Estel was gone, but because he had not had the courage to follow him. His own Amme' waited just beyond the silver waters that he was staring at, and yet he couldn't bring himself to go. His Amme' was gone and a part of him envied Estel, and a part of him felt saddened that he would never see him again. The sun would be setting soon, and yet he was not ready to leave. Something was keeping him here whether it was the soothing waves, or the call of the sea, either way he was not leaving yet.

Legolas sat there until the sun started to set upon the horizon, his eyes filling with a few tears. He could not bring himself to even stand, for he felt empty inside, as if a piece of him was gone. Before he could wallow in his own pity he heard a noise off in the distance, as if not one, but several riders were approaching. He turned to see who might be coming, but his words of greeting caught in his throat at the sight of his father's raven colored mare.

"Legolas!" Thranduil shouted out to him, jumping from his horse, running towards his son.

Elladan and the others were not far behind him, but Legolas could not move, frozen in shock. He watched as Elladan and his brother came over, their faces smiling, hoping to see their brother no doubt, Erestor not far behind.

Elladan was the next one to reach him. "Legolas! It is good to see you. Where is Estel?"

Legolas did not return the hug, his arms hung limply at his side. He pushed away from Elladan and pointed towards the sea. He said nothing, and Elrohir was getting irritated.

"Where is Estel!" he yelled, panic setting in. Again Legolas pointed to the sea, words failing him.

"I do not know what you are saying, did he drown? Is he hiding somewhere! What have you done with him!" Elladan yelled, now shaking Legolas to get him to speak. There was no need however as Erestor walked to the edge of the docks and spoke what Legolas could not.

"Estel is gone. He has sailed to Valinor." Nothing else was heard but the screams coming from the twins as both collapsed on the docks, grief overtaking them that they had been too late.

A/N: See you next week! 


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. It is also not betaed

Chapter 36

Estel sat on the ship, his head down until the she elf sat down beside him. He still wished to speak to no one but the smile on her face made him doubt his silence. He was hungry, but he knew none around would be. They were elves, who could go for days without food, but he was a small boy and he wanted something to eat. As if to alert the she elf his stomach rumbled.

"Here, an elfling should not meet his amme on an empty stomach."

Estel took the offered lembas and took a small bite from it, but though it tasted good, he only took the one bite. His stomach had been doing small flips since they had left the harbor the day before. He kept thinking of the look on Legolas' face as they had set sail, the tears that rolled down his face as he stared at the ship.

Estel had wanted then to run back to Legolas, half in fear of going alone, but he wanted to see his Ada again. Estel used his left hand to hold the lembas, and with is right he pushed down his hair even further over his ears. The she elves often cooed over him, telling him how sweet he looked but Estel said as little as possible.

All around him he heard conversations about family they would see soon, and he ventured to ask the only question he wanted to know. "How much further till we get there?" He spoke so softly that it was good they had elvish hearing.

The she elf who had been keeping him company all along smiled down at him. "We shall be there before long. I can already see the white shores off in the distance."

"Really?" Estel said, jumping up from his seat and peering over the side of the ship.

"There, Can you see the shores?" The she elf asked him.

Though Estel couldn't he cared not. He would soon be with his Ada, and that was all that mattered. This time when Estel sat back down, a huge smile was on his face.

"I see someone is very excited about getting there."

"I have been waiting for a very long time to see him," Estel answered.

The she elf laughed for Estel appeared no more than a hundred summers. "Come let me get you something to wash up with. You want to be presentable when you see your Ada again."

Estel let the she elf wash both his hands, but when she lifted the cloth to wash his face he flinched away. The she elf thought it odd, but didn't press him, and Estel returned to his seat, waiting for when he would see the shores like everyone else.

A group of elves waited on the shores of Valinor, most waiting for family they hoped would come. Elrond Peredhil was not one of these elves. He had not long ago sailed himself, and his pain was still too fresh to go and welcome those who came. He preferred to spend his days in the arms of Celebrian.

Since Elrond had come to Valinor he had told her of the children, of Imladris and of how Sauron had returned. Celebrian had been saddened to hear that Arwen had left Imladris, but it had softened somewhat we she learned that her daughter had gone to stay in Lorien. This is where he sat when the ship came into view of the white sands of the shore. He did not run to greet them as others did, but instead went inside to waken Celebrian from her nap.

Estel sat on the edge of his seat, his eyes glued to the beautiful white sands of the shore. One by one he watched elves greet their family members who had come to meet them. Tears of happiness were shed, hugs given, and slowly they departed arm in arm from the ships and beach. Estel was so lost in his thoughts he did not see the she elf till she leaned down in front of him.

"Is there not someone here to greet you young one?"

Estel shook his head no. "Ada does not know that I am coming, it is a surprise."

The she elf leaned down and picked Estel up, toting him off the ship and putting him down on the sands of the shore. "A wonderful surprise it will be I am sure. Go now little one, go and find the one who's arms you belong in."

Estel didn't wait any longer and headed down the small path leading away from the shore. He searched the faces of the many elves around, but did not stop long enough for any of them to approach him. Some even tried to ask him if he were lost, but Estel ran from them, frightened as the sun began to set in the sky.

Dusk was now descending on him and Estel still had not found his Ada. His mind was jumbled with thoughts of being alone, in a strange place, with no one to look after him. He suddenly missed his brothers who always looked after him, and made him feel safe even in the darkest of night. As he took another step a noise in the woods near him made him flinch. Estel's heart started racing, tears now rolling down his face, and he started to run.

Elrond sat inside the hall, a warm fire glowing in the hearth though it was never cold in Valinor. In his hand was a cup of tea that he was sipping, and in his lap laid Celebrian, her hair flowing over his lap.

"Elrond Peredhil, you seem many miles away. What are you thinking about?"

Elrond put down the cup of tea he had been holding. "I am thinking as I always do. I think of how happy I am here, and yet that our family is not complete. I miss the children."

Celebrian sat up from his lap, her golden tresses falling to encircle her face. "Do you speak of only our children, or is there also another that troubles your mind?"

Elrond's eyes held such sadness behind them though he tried not to show it. "I left him, though I promised I would not. I shall never lay eyes upon him again, and my heart yearns to just tuck him in once more, just to hear his voice again."

"We cannot survive on wishes and dreams Elrond. I feel for your pain, but in time you will heal."

Elrond wrapped his arms around Celebrian. "I am already starting to heal with you by my side." Celebrian pulled upon his arms and led him to the balcony overlooking the valley, and they sat watching the last of the sun's rays drift behind the trees.

Estel looked from elf to elf, fearing he would never find his Ada. He saw elves with golden hair and that merely made him think of Legolas, and the tears began to flow even harder. Many elves reached for him, trying to offer their help but to Estel they were strangers, not his Ada. Tears began to course down his face and desperation set in. Running as fast as his legs would carry him he started yelling. "Ada!"

Estel ran and ran up and down the paths, alerting several elves who came out of their doors. They each called to the young elfling, but he did not go to them, he kept running. "Ada! I am here! Ada, please, I am here now!" Estel screamed this over and over, but no one came. Overcome with exhaustion, hunger, and grief Estel collapsed in the middle of the pathway to the doors of a home. He couldn't run anymore, he couldn't yell anymore, his voice hoarse from screaming. All Estel could do was lay there in his own misery and sob.

Celebrian was watching the peaceful night, but suddenly the rushing of many elves toward the path in front of her door made her look down. She would not have worried had not the second they approached the thing laying in the pathway it began to wail, horrible noises as if it were in ungodly pain. It was as if they were ripping its flesh from it, and it sent shivers down her back. "Elrond, come see what it is that is below."

Elrond came to stand by his wife's side and he also peered down. Below them was a group of elves gathered around something, he could only assume something injured by the sounds of it.

"Gather your herbs and see if you can help the poor thing," Celebrian said, pushing him towards the door. Elrond gathered his healing herbs and went to go and see if he could help. As elves in Valinor did not need healing, he was more than happy to put to use his skills. He turned to tell Celebrian he would return soon when he saw her waiting by the door her shoes already on. "You did not think I would go with you?" she asked, her eyebrows arched.

"How silly of me to assume otherwise," Elrond chuckled. He opened the door and waited for Celebrian to walk through and then he closed the door behind him.

As they neared the group of elves they could hear elves murmuring to each other. "It must be dead. No one makes such noises if not near death."

Celebrian had never known anything to die in Valinor, and such talk stir her to action. "Move aside!" she instructed, and the crowds parted to reveal a very small elfling she assumed. Kneeling down she ran her hand along-side Estel's face, wiping the tears away only for them to be replaced by fresh tears. "What ails you young one," she cooed to him soothingly.

Estel felt as if his heart was breaking. He had come all the way to Valinor and yet his Ada wasn't here. "Ada, he left and I cannot find him even here," Estel sobbed.

"I am sure your Ada would not leave such a fine elfling such as yourself. Come we shall find him."

Celebrian reached down to pick up Estel and he flinched yet again. "No! I have to find Ada!" he screamed. "Ada! Please come and get me. I promise not to ever leave again," he cried.

Elrond stood on the edge of the crowd waiting for Celebrian to coax the injured away from the others when the words caught his ears. He stepped closer to her, wanting to see for himself if his thoughts were true. In his wife's arms lay an elfling, no not an elfling, In her arms laid Estel, his Estel. The bag of herbs slipped from his hands, spilling onto the ground, and he fell to his knees where he stood. Only one word escaped his now parched lips, "Estel."

"Estel stopped struggling to get away, a voice calming all his fears instantly. It was the voice that had held his hand when he had been sick, the one whose room he ran to when he was scared, it was his Ada.

Estel sat up in Celebrian's arms, and she turned to see her own husband on his knees near her. Before she could ask what was wrong the so called elfling jumped from her lap. "Ada! I found you Ada!" Estel screamed, running towards his father.

Elrond opened his arms, and soon they were filled with the one thing he had missed most of all in Valinor, his little Estel.

Celebrian was awestruck. Her husband sat holding the still sobbing child, and now he too had tears running down his face, but yet a small smile graced his face. The crowds started to depart, knowing that all was well now, but Celebrian was not at all sure. She went over to stand beside Elrond and knelt down next to him, helping him to stand and leading him in the house. Once they were inside she asked stared at the both of them.

Elrond noticed his wife's questioning face, and he sat down in the chair she ushered him to. He didn't understand himself and yet he knew she wanted an explanation. He said the only thing that mattered to him. "This is my son. This is Estel."

A/N: See you next week! 


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. It is also not betaed

Chapter 37

Elladan and Elrohir were overcome with grief. Not only had they lost their father but now Estel was gone. The five of them had been sitting on the docks now for over nine hours, and yet the twins still had not budged.

Erestor the normally calm and collected advisor had grabbed Legolas and began to shake him roughly. "What were you thinking! he is but a human, a mortal on a ship bound for Valinor! Surely he will perish on this journey, and if not he will be cast back into the sea once Manwe has found out he is there. You have sent Estel to his death!" Erestor screamed, Legolas still in his grasp.

Thranduil saw that Legolas had not even tried to get away, and went to help his son. "Let go of him!" he yelled. "Legolas cannot bring Estel back now, no matter how much we wish it."

Erestor let go of Legolas, seeing the same pain he felt in Thranduil's eyes as well. "Forgive me. I did not see the pain it causes you as well."

"We must leave here, return home now," Thranduil sighed, but no one followed him. "Come we can do nothing else here."

It was Elladan who turned his tearful eyes to him, and that is when Thranduil saw the haunted look that dwelled deep within the pools of blue. "I have no reason to leave here. My family is here, what is left of it. I shall await the next ship and I shall sail to Valinor."

"Do not sail Elladan. Arwen is still here, your grandparents. They need you, Arda needs your help, your guidance as do all those in Imladris. Your grief will pass."

Elladan and Elrohir let themselves be led away from the docks, but Legolas had not budged. "Legolas come, there is nothing more we can do now," his father urged, and still he sat there. Thranduil went to sit beside him, and it was then he wished he hadn't. A thousand deaths he would have taken rather than see the pain that haunted the eyes staring at him.

"I have killed him Ada. I sent him to find his Ada, to tell him goodbye as I never got to say to Amme' and now he is probably dead. How can I go on knowing this. How can I wake tomorrow knowing he will not?"

Elladan and Elrohir went and sat down beside him. "I do not blame you Legolas. He would have gone had you helped him or not. Estel was stubborn and brave, and I am glad you got to know him as I did. I will never forget him," Elrohir said, before the tears came anew.

In Valinor ...

Elrond sat watching the child sleep, and only when his chest rose and fell with ease did he dare to look away. Celebrian sat across from him a look of both worry and wonder on her face. "Come I shall explain," Elrond said, motioning for her to follow him to the table nearby.

Elrond waited for her to sit down and then poured them both a cup of tea. "I shall start by saying I do not know why he is here, but only that I am glad he is. In my heart though I fear the reason. Elladan and Elrohir would never have let him come, lest they were dead."

Celebrian began to cry softly then, the tea forgotten. "Do you think that is what happened?"

Elrond wrapped his arms around her, "I do not know, and the one who does still sleeps. Answers will come when he awakens."

As if on cue Estel stirred in the bed, tossing and turning as if caught in a dream. His forehead was soaked in sweat, his face twisted in agony. "Ada!" he screamed, sitting upright in the bed. "Do not leave me Ada!"

Elrond dropped his cup and ran to the beside, Celebrian on his heels. "Sshhh Estel," he soothed. "I am here."

Estel opened his eyes and saw his father staring back at him, and his grip on him tightened. Words seemed to come tumbling out then. "Ada, I had to find you, but I searched and searched and you were not there."

Celebrian cleared her throat, and Estel only then realized they were not alone. His face turned red, and he tried to look away rather embarrassed.

"Do not fret Estel, for I will not harm you," Celebrian assured him, stroking his hair.

Estel peeked out from the folds of his father's robes. "I know. You are the lady Celebrian and Dan was right you are beautiful." Celebrian's heart melted just a bit at the mention of her son's name.

"Estel, why do you not tell us how you got here while I go and make us something to eat."

Estel started the story, but he did not want to let go of Elrond, preferring to sit in his lap as he told them. "When Dan and Ro were attacked by the wolves I thought they were dead. I cried Ada, real hard because I was scared and hid in the bushes like you taught me too. When I woke up there was another elf, and his name was Legolas. He took me home with him and I got to meet his Ada."

Celebrian gasped out loud then. "You went to Mirkwood?"

Estel nodded his head. "Yes, and they are not all mean, even though some are. King Thranduil said I could be his son until you came back, but you never did and I missed you. They took me back to Imladris to find my family and that is when I found out Ro and Dan weren't dead Ada."

Celebrian wiped the tears that had been flowing at the news that her sons were still alive and well. She took the tea and biscuits she had made and sat down beside Elrond. "Take this tea and tell us more Estel."

Estel grabbed the tea and drank it down in two gulps, thirsty from the long trip. "Dan and Ro were alive and I was so happy. I hugged them and kissed them on their cheeks, and asked where you were. They told me you were gone but I did not believe them. I told them you promised you wouldn't leave me ever, but you did Ada you left me!" Estel shouted, a fresh set of tears wetting his cheeks.

"Thranduil told me he would take me to the Grey Havens to talk to you but that I couldn't go to Valinor because I was mortal, but Legolas and me snuck out and went anyway. I hope you aren't mad Ada, but I had to come."

"I am not upset with you Estel. You have given me a great gift by coming here. I thought it not possible, and you have assured me that it is. Tell me though how did you get upon a ship full of elves and make the journey here?"

Estel told them how he had pretended to be an elf in Mirkwood and had fooled Thranduil, and that Legolas told him if he could fool his father he could fool anyone. By the end of the story Estel was yawning.

"I believe it is time for little ones to be asleep," Celebrian said. Estel did not answer as his eyelids drifted shut. His hands twisted up in Elrond's robes, his head on his shoulder, but when Elrond went to lay him down on the bed, Estel began to whimper.

"I think it would be wise to stay with him tonight." Celebrian said, reaching to pull the covers up over them both. "Do not think me foolish. I know who it was that used to sneak into the twins' room at night when they too had bad dreams. Sleep well both of you, for tomorrow I am sure Manwe will know of his arrival."

A/N: See you next week! 


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child

Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. It is also not betaed

Chapter 37

As the morning sun shone down on the elves sitting at the docks, it also shone down on Elrond Peredhil as he watched his youngest sleep. He did not know how Estel had managed the trip, even with Legolas' help, but he was happy for it. His heart had not been whole while in Valinor, though he tried his best for it to be.

His thoughts were interrupted when Celebrian laid her hand upon his. "He is a fine boy. One I would be proud to call my son."

Elrond smiled down at the still sleeping Estel who laid in his arms. "He has been a fine son, one who has traveled many miles to be here. Do you think he will be allowed to stay?"

"I fear that is something only Manwe can explain," his wife answered.

Elrond pulled his arm free from Estel, thus waking the boy. "Good morning Estel."

Estel stretched, and then began to panic, thinking he was merely dreaming. After grabbing ahold of Elrond's hand and shaking his head vigoursly he was finally sated. "I was afraid I was dreaming again," he explained.

Both Celebrian and Elrond laughed. "Tis not a dream little one. We are here and so are you. Come, you must be hungry." Celebrian led Estel to a small table and placed a plate of eggs and fresh fruit on it. "I am afraid that we may receive a calling from Manwe today," she explained to Elrond. "Surely he must know that Estel is here."

Elrond's heart beat wildly in his chest, but he did not have to wander long as there was a knock upon the door. He looked first to Celebrian and then walked slowly to open it. Outside the door stood an elf, adorned in robes of silver. "Manwe wishes your council at noon today."'

Elrond nodded that he understood, and closed the door behind him. He carefully schooled his face before he went back to the table and sat down. He watched as Estel ate his breakfast, and felt sorrow wash over him. "Estel, at lunch today we must go and meet with someone."

Estel waited till he swallowed the mouthful of fruit before he answered. "Is it someone you know Ada, a friend?"

Elrond ran his hand over Estel's face, wiping the bits of egg from it. "Aye, it is someone I know. Someone who is I am sure is anxious to meet you. We need not worry about it yet though. Hurry and finish your meal and I shall take you down to the lake."

Estel finished his meal and then with his Ada's hand in his, they all three walked down to the lake near the house. Estel immediately begged to go in the crystal clear water, telling his Ada that Erestor had taught him to swim.

"Erestor?" Do you mean Elrond's advisor?"

"Aye, he taught me to swim just before the wolves attacked us that day. He is nice Ada, even though he doesn't want anyone to know it. Sometimes he lets me brush his hair, and I even once made him a circle of flowers to wear in his hair like Arwen."

Celebrian burst out laughing at the thought of Erestor in flowers. Enjoy yourselves in the water you two. I will sit here and watch."

Estel quickly stripped down to his leggings, pulling Elrond's hand as he went, and soon both were playing in the water, dunking each other, and splashing. Elrond was enjoying the warm waters of the lake, and laid on his back, floating in the small ripples, but Estel was heading for the embankment.

Estel left the waters and went to sit down beside Celebrian, staring at her golden hair that blew in the wind. "Aren't you going to come in the water with us?" he asked.

"I am watching you have fun. Aren't you enjoying yourself Estel?"

Estel smiled then, "I will help you if you want. I promise not to splash you."

"That is very sweet of you Estel, but wouldn't you enjoy going back in the water to play?"

Estel took Celebrian's hand, pulling her to stand. "I would enjoy it much more if you would come in with us."

Celebrian looked down at the silver orbs of Estel. Those pleading eyes could not be resisted, and she stripped down to her undergarments and joined him in the waters of the lake. After over an hour of playing she and Elrond came out again to rest on the embankment.

"I see now Elrond, why you have come to love him as you do. He is truly a precious child."

Elrond's eyes never left Estel. "I do not think I can be whole without him. I have come to love him as if he were born to us. What do you think Manwe will say?"

Celebrian grew silent. "Fetch him from the water and we will go and see his fate."

Elrond and Celebrian both held a hand as they walked down the pathway to the main hall. Once there they were ushered into a room to wait for Manwe, and already Elrond's heart began to pound. Estel sat on his lap unaware of what was about to happen. Celebrian too was apprehensive, and to be truthful a little scared of what may happen. Just as she couldn't stand another moment of sitting there the door opened and in walked Manwe.

Manwe was adorned in robes of the most brilliant silver, his hair golden like the first rays of sunlight. His face was one of youth, but one that held much wisdom within its features. "Elrond Peredhil, I have been informed that one of your children has come to Valinor, and yet I do not see the twins nor Arwen in this room."

Elrond stood, grabbing Estel's hand so that he would stand as well. "You are correct. My son Estel has come to join me here in Valinor. He traveled a long way to be with me, and I am happy to see him again."

Celebrian and Elrond waited while Manwe paced the floor in front of them, his arms behind his back, muttering to himself as he did. He stopped just in front of Estel, staring down at him and spoke. "Though he is your son, it is not by blood. This child is mortal, and therefore not allowed in Valinor."

Elrond grew furious. "He is my son and should be allowed to stay with his family. I call him son and he calls me Ada. He is my blood though a distant relation."

"Be that as it may he is not elven, and cannot stay. I would love to allow him, but he has things to finish in Arda, a destiny to fulfill. He cannot do these things if he is here. I shall make arrangements for a ship to bear him back to the land of mortals."

"I cannot be separated from him. My heart will not withstand it. Thinking he was dead is what sent me to sail in the first place."

Estel had waited while the adults talked, but tears were now streaming down his face. He didn't want to be sent away, he wanted to stay with his father. Letting go of Elrond's hand he tugged on the robes of Manwe. The Vala looked down upon the wee child, and knelt down in front of him.

"Please Manwe. I don't want to go back to Arda. I want to stay with my Ada," he sobbed, burying his face in Manwe's robes. Manwe tried to hush the child, but Estel was now distraught, his tears soaking his regal robes.

"It is the way it must be child of man. You have many things to do in Arda still, and I feel Arda will perish without you."

"You said I can't stay here because I am mortal, so I can't come back even after I do all these things!" Estel wailed. He ran from Manwe and into Elrond's open arms. The Vala stared at the family, so full of love, so happy when he had walked in and now so sad.

"Your life shall be lived in Arda, but your death is another issue. You have many years yet to live, more than the normal man, and then your fate will be decided. The Halls of Mandos is where mortals dwell, but a select few may again one day venture here, only time will tell."

Elrond stood then, knowing there was nothing he could say to change Manwe's mind. "I am leaving to spend time with my son before the ship comes. If you will excuse me," he bowed, and left the room, Celebrian on his heels.

They walked all the way back to their abode and went inside. It wasn't until Estel had cried himself to sleep that Elrond chose to speak to Celebrian. "I love you deeply," he started. "I have loved you from the moment my eyes first saw you, but I cannot leave Estel to grow up in Arda alone. He needs me, more than I can express, and a part of me needs him."

Celebrian walked over to stand by his side, both peering down at Estel. "I understand my love, and I will understand if you must leave."

Elrond's own tears began to flow then. He was torn between the woman he loved and the child he loved with all his heart. "I cannot bear to leave you, now that I have seen you again, and yet I cannot bear to know I have sent him away. Celebrian what should I do?"

Celebrian pulled his face to hers, and laid a small kiss on his lips. "You shall do as you have always done Elrond. You will go and protect your son, as you would protect the twins or Arwen. This little boy is special, one that has started to slowly creep into my own heart. Go with him to Arda, and return to Valinor one day where then your heart shall be mended."

Elrond wrapped his arms around Celebrian, and let the tears he had been holding back flow. He didn't want to leave her, and his heart was breaking even thinking about seeing her face fade away as the ship sailed. "How can I go? How can I leave you here my love?"

Celebrian let him cry, running her fingers through his raven hair. "Do not fret over things we cannot change. I am healed now, my heart complete since I have seen you again. It shall not be long before we are reunited again." Elrond continued to sob, all his guilt releasing with the torrent of tears, until at last he also had cried himself to sleep. Celebrian covered them both up and went to pack his things for the trip. She would be very busy preparing, lots to do, lots of people to inform.

Two hours later ...

Estel held his Ada's hand and walked toward the waiting ship. Several elves had come to see them off, amazed that anyone would leave the tranquility of Valinor to return to the land of Arda. Estel was so scared he began to shake, and Celebrian leaned down and grabbed his other hand in hers. "Fear not little one, you are safe here." Estel smiled up at her, his smile as always melted her heart, and she griped his hand even tighter.

The ship was waiting at the dock and good byes were said between Elrond and his kin. They all wished him a safe journey, and a speedy return. His face was marred with tears over leaving those he cared about, but he was resolved to return with Estel and so he turned to say goodbye to the one he would miss most of all, Celebrian.

He looked to his left where she had been standing and she was no longer there. He looked to his right, and then behind him, and yet he still did not see her. A bit of panic was setting in that she was too upset with his leaving and had returned to the house, unable to watch him sail away. This is when Estel tugged on his hand and pointed to the waiting ship, and on its steps stood Celebrian.

Elrond walked over to her. "I do not understand," he said confusion setting in.

Celebrian was adorned in her dress of silver, "What is not to understand? I love you and shall not be parted from you again. I came here to be healed, and I am. I have come to understand why you love this little one so, and I would be proud to call him my son. Come Elrond, let us return to our family, for we will again return to Valinor and its peaceful shores."

Elrond and Estel both hugged Celebrian, and Estel's face beamed as he asked. "Are you my Amme' now?"

Celebrian laughed, a sound like the most beautiful melody he had ever heard before picking Estel up. "That I am Estel. Come now the ship is waiting and we shall surprise your brothers together."

The small ship sailed from the shores of Valinor, two who would return, and one whose fate was not yet decided. They were going back to Arda, back to their family, where they would be together again.

A/N: See you next week with the last chapter! 


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child Summary: Children follow their own rules, the ones created through the innocence of youth. Will it help or harm Estel and Legolas?  
Disclaimer: I do not own them for they would be covered in drool.  
A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. It is also not betaed

Chapter 39

The twins and Erestor sat watching the waves lap over the dock. They could not sleep, sniffles mixing with those coming from Legolas. Thranduil sat staring in the distance, knowing the ship would return soon, empty and desolate, a memory of the child that had left on it only to be swallowed by the sea.

Every so often Legolas would let out an ear splitting wail, it always said the same thing, Estel.

"I cannot take it any longer!" Elladan yelled, jumping to his feet, and pacing the dock. "We sit here waiting as if he will return, and he won't! Estel is gone forever, gone to Mandos' halls, or somewhere else."

Erestor walked over and tried to comfort Elladan though he felt no comfort himself. "There is nothing we can do now Elladan. We must return to Imladris, and lend aid and help to those who still remain here."

Elrohir was the one to answer him though, not Elladan. "How can you say that Erestor? How can you think we can just go back home and return to normal. Estel is gone, I loved him, you loved him, and now my heart aches because he is gone. I can no longer return to Imladris, for without my father and brother I can no longer bear to stay here in Arda."

Erestor was dumbfounded. He sat back down on the dock, and remembered the little boy who he sat with in the kitchen eating snacks late in the night, the one who would come bearing a hairbrush and would brush his hair for hours while he did paperwork. Many thought he enjoyed being in the study for hours, papers surrounding him, but really he enjoyed the time he spent with Estel, even going so far as to lay upon the floor acting out wars with the tin soldiers.

The three of them knew they would never be the same, but it was Thranduil and Legolas they worried about even more. Thranduil was trying to get Legolas to speak, but the only words uttered from the golden haired elf were cries of Estel's name over and over. It wasn't until late that night as they sat there that Legolas stood up and walked over, flopping himself down in front of them. Thranduil followed his son, hoping that at last he would speak, not knowing he would wish for his silence after he did.

Legolas' voice was rough, the hours of crying making it crack as he spoke. "I am sorry Elladan, Elrohir. My wish to see Estel happy again has in fact sent him to his death. I did not think about how he would not be allowed into Valinor. I even thought since he fooled me that he would fool Manwe as well, but I was foolish in my thoughts. I wanted to give him what I did not have, a chance to say goodbye. I am sorry, so sorry. My life is now empty knowing I have sent him to die alone."

"Do not say that Legolas! You had no way of knowing that Estel would not make it to Valinor!"

Legolas turned to his father, tears rolling anew from his eyes. "Have you known any mortal that has passed to its shores? I did not think Ada, and I have lost a friend, one that I came to love, one I called my brother. Estel was so small, so fragile. He must have been scared, he must have screamed and begged for mercy before being sent to Mandos' Halls. Who was there to hold his hand? Who was there to calm his fears, for I have taken his family from him, in hopes that he would see his father. What have I done!" Legolas collapsed again

Erestor grabbed Legolas and pulled him into an embrace. "Should Estel have ventured to the Halls of Mandos he was not alone. His mother was there to greet him and return him to his father."

Legolas cried even harder then at the mention of Estel's mother, and sat as Erestor rocked him till he fell into silence.

"I cannot go home Erestor, for there is no home that my father and brother do not dwell in."

Erestor stood from where he was. "Are you saying you will not return to Imladris Elladan?"

"Aye, that is what I am saying. I cannot go back there for my heart is now and forevermore incomplete. Will you return in my stead and stay with our people until they too are ready to sail?"

Elladan fully expected Erestor to say yes, so when the advisor did speak he was in awe.

"I cannot return and stay in Imladris as you request. True, I served as an advisor to your father, and helped with all of you as you were growing, but my job there is no longer needed. I will go and inform your sister and grandparents in Lorien, and tell the people of Imladris of your departure, but then I too shall sail. You see my family is your family, and without you, I feel lost. Estel especially I have grown fond of."

"I understand, and I only hope that your journey is safe and that I see you in Valinor soon my friend."

The five of them sat alone in their misery, tears flowing, and yet not another word spoken between them. All had been said, and now they sat quietly waiting for a ship to take them away from their grief.

At Dawn ...

Estel sat on Elrond's lap as the ship sailed closer to the docks. He turned to his Ada and whispered something in his ear, which made Elrond's eyebrows go so high on his forehead that even Celebrian had to ask why. The three of them talked it over as the ship grew closer to docking.

The twins and Thranduil stood on their feet watching the ship sailing into the harbor. The twins would leave Arda's shores and take Legolas with them. Thranduil would return to Mirkwood and stay until the last of the Silvan elves also sailed. He wished Legolas to stay with him, but Legolas needed healing only Valinor could provide.

They stood waiting as the ship docked, getting ready to say their good-byes to Thranduil and Erestor. Elladan wrapped his arms around Erestor, hugging him, afraid almost to let go. It was then that he heard the advisor gasp out loud.

"Estel!" Erestor screamed, pushing Elladan away from him, running towards the ship. Elladan turned around thinking that Erestor was having a mental attack when his eyes landed on his brother as well. All time seemed to stop, and with feet that flew as of on air he made the distance between himself and his brother in two strides.

"Estel!" everyone yelled, but Legolas had yet to look up from where he sat, head down. He could not hear their joy, for he was lost in his grief. It wasn't until the small hand reached down and grabbed his that he looked up, and staring back at him was the same smiling face he watched set sail only a few days before.

Legolas' face once again welled with tears, but this time they were tears of happiness. His sobs were drowned out only by the twins sudden gasps as Elrond Peredhil stepped off the ship.

"Ada!" they cried as they ran to their father, their own tears now flowing as well. It was a glorious celebration there on the docks. Thranduil and Legolas were now laughing, as they swung Estel around. "It is good to see you both well," he said, offering his hand to Elrond.

"It is good to be home with my friends and family. It has been a long few days and once we are settled back home I will retell it."

"What are we waiting for?" Elrohir asked, his mood gone from despair to bliss. "We shall all ride together, Estel between us. I wish no one or no thing to hinder our trip."

Elladan and Elrohir started walking back towards the horses, ready to return home, their grief laid aside, but Elrond stopped them. "If you would I wish for you to wait a moment longer before you depart."

"Why would we do that Ada?" Elladan said, reaching for the reins of his horse.

A voice came from behind him. "I was hoping that you would wait for me," the gentle voice said, and Elladan dropped his reins, closing his eyes as he did.

"Amme' he dared to say, knowing he had not heard that voice in over a hundred years. He slowly turned his head, and his eyes fell upon his mother, the one person he had seen only in dreams for many years. "How?" he offered for he was at a loss for anything more.

Celebrian came closer, running her hands over his face, wiping the tears from his eyes before they could fall. "I went to be healed and now I am. How could I stay away from you, from your brother, or sister any longer. I came home to be with my family tithe pen, that is if you are happy to see me."

Elladan enveloped his mother in his arms, laying his head on her shoulder. "It is what we have wished for since they day you left." Elladan and Elrohir spent the next few minutes holding onto Celebrian as if she would fade if they released her.

"Boys, enough trying to squeeze the life from your mother. She is here to stay. Come, let us return home and share the news with all of Arda."

Elladan and Elrohir each grabbed a hand and walked towards the horses. Thranduil came up to them both and bowed before Celebrian, something the elven king was not known to do. "It is good to see you back Lady Celebrian. Long has it been since I have seen something as lovely as you. Arda has missed you, as have I."

"Thranduil, there is something I must give your family as well, or rather it is for you Legolas," she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out the small frame. "It was given to me by your mother to keep. She said it was her most prized possession."

Legolas looked down at the frame in his hand, and saw a picture of him and his mother. He couldn't have been more than two hundred summers in the drawing. His eyes filled with tears as he hugged the photo to him. "I will treasure it always."

The group of elves that had once been distraught, were now heading back to the horses. There were arguments over who Estel would ride with, but in the end Estel climbed up in front of his father, a smile on his face. It was as if none of the past things had taken place, all misery forgotten in this moment of pure happiness.

Three months later ...

Elrond Peredhil got up from his bed and went to check on Estel as he had done each night since they had gotten back. The first week Estel had woken screaming from his sleep, only to have the entire household run into his room. After another week he finally learned to sleep through the night. Each member of the household had spent a night in the chair by his bed, so that he would not waken alone and scared. Estel now had been nightmare free for some time.

Elrond tiptoed away from his bed, but his leaving woke Celebrian. "Where are you going? No, wait let me guess, to check on Estel."

Elrond smiled, "I just want to make sure he is sleeping all right."

Celebrian stood up from the bed, pulling her robe from the bedside table. "Come on then, let go check on him."

They walked down the hall and carefully opened the door to Estel's room. Instantly fear washed over them both when they found his bed empty. Elrond checked the loo first, hoping that Estel had woken and had to go, but he came out quite pale. "He is not there."

"Do not fret, perhaps he has gone to Elladan or Elrohir's room." They ran next door and flung open the door, waking Elladan when they did. It didn't take long for Elrohir to also open his door, wondering what all the commotion was about. "Ada, Nana, what is wrong?"

Elrond's face was paler than death now, his face scrunching up as if he were about to cry at any moment. "Your brother is not in his room, and I can't find him." All the memories of losing Estel came flooding back to each of them, and they took off running towards the front door, hoping that he had not gone outside. Each of them stopped in front of the doorway, hearing voices coming from inside the Hall of Fire.

Walking slowly towards the sound they peered around the corner. In the room sat Erestor, a book in his lap, reading a story from it, and behind him perched atop a stool was Estel, brush in hand, a smile on his face. Elrond and the others backed away from the door and headed back upstairs. They all went back to bed, knowing they would never reveal to Erestor what they had seen. All was quiet in the House of Elrond, the family that dwelled within complete, and never would they let even the sands of time separate them again.

A/N:I thought of writing a sequel ... what do you think? 


	40. Chapter 40

So sorry for the mix up, the last chapter is now fixed and posted. So if you read it before go back and read the REAL chapter 39. 


End file.
